The Cold Ones
by MsDayDream
Summary: A Playboy vocalist, Edward Cullen finds himself caught in the eyes of Bella Swan, a runaway rich chick who wants to follow her dream of being an artist. But she needs serious cash to reach that dream, so she settled first as The Cold Ones' P.A.
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Chat

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter 1: Love At First (sight) Chat-**

**[BPOV]**

"Ugh! The tenth one still refused. What will I do? "I'm not really making any progress; I'll never have a college degree" I thought to myself while marching my way to a small condo in New York. I took the stairs while watching my feet, still depressed from the awful job hunting today. I slowly walked the hall way to reach the room 404, where I stay alone. Old brown wallpaper, antique furniture, silence that sometimes haunts me, no television, the condo is puny yet it's enough for her daily needs, only a laptop that sits beside my bed, distracts my loneliness and discomfort in the condo; this is a way to describe the small room.

I went straight in front of my laptop upon entering the filthy room, instead of resting because of the awful job hunting. I turned on the internet connection then typed in "" [A/N: I don't know if there is really a site like this, don't bother looking, I just made it up] at the address bar entering the coolest, most awesome band ever, The Cold Ones, lead by the gorgeous Edward Masen, or more popular as Edward Cullen. Who can't resist his perfect emerald eyes, wonderful face that makes you go gaga and crazy. He's every girl's Mr. Right.

I waited patiently as their song playing on my iPod, until they come online for the chat with them at six o'clock, they chat to their fans for three hours during Wednesdays and Fridays. I know it's very impossible to have a one on one chat with the vocalist considering there are more than a million of fans in America wanting to talk to him and the rest of the band.

**[EPOV]**

After the last gig we drove our way to the Vampire Records' Studio where we recorded our debut album."Geez, such a hectic day" I complained as a stretched my arms ans yawned from so much exhaustion brought by tight schedules of our band. "C'mon ROCKSTARS your fans are waiting!" Carlisle exclaimed trying to cheer us up, the sleepless, not-to-mention tired, and drowsy "rockstars" he calls.

"Emm, Rose, Jazz, Eddie!!", Alice really woke me up by her really loud yell at us four. "They're waiting we have to chat even if we're very tired, its almost six. Get those butts off those seats" she added.

"Alice, stop calling me Eddie, its not cool" I said to Alice with an annoyed tone of voice." Carlisle can hire people to pretend to be us"

"We'll be fooling them aren't we? We can't do that you dobe"

"Fine, fine" I replied while a stood up limping and still drowsy"

We then walked to the usual PCs we use in chatting with fans, I entered the chat rooms that listed all the fans that's online that very moment. I picked a very random one, but she didn't reply,"She appears to be shocked" I thought to myself. So I picked another random name from the list, BellaSwan018:

_-Edward_Cullen has entered the chat-_

Edward_Cullen: hi!!

BellaSwan018: hello

BellaSwan018: how are you?

Edward_Cullen: tired, drowsy and SLEEPY -_-

BellaSwan018: oh...

BellaSwan018:wanna know how am I?

Edward_Cullen: what?

BellaSwan018:bad

BellaSwan018: my cellphone's broken

Edward_Cullen: y?

BellaSwan018: your numbers not registered....

Edward_Cullen: lol. hehe.

"She made me smile, it took my drowsiness away, I admit that its a bit corny but humorous plus flirty for a girl" I thought to myself with a grin.

BellaSwan018: its a joke Mr. Cullen

BellaSwan018: I know its not allowed

BellaSwan018: I just wanna make you smile ^-^

Edward_Cullen: youre cool, it worked

BellaSwan018: heres another Mr. Cullen

BellaSwan018: Did the earth moved?

BellaSwan018:...

BellaSwan018:...

BellaSwan018:...or did you just rocked my world...^-^

Edward_Cullen: lol. ^_^

BellaSwan018: are you amused with my stupidity?

Edward_Cullen: not stupidity....

Edward_Cullen:cuteness

Edward_Cullen:what's your full name?

BellaSwan018: Isabella Marie Swan, bella for short ^-^

Edward_Cullen: where do you live?

BellaSwan018: NYC ^-^

Edward_Cullen: great!

Edward_Cullen: we're having a charity concert there at seven, come.

BellaSwan018: i'll try

Edward_Cullen: don't try, go...

BellaSwan018: i'm busy job hunting. lol.

Edward_Cullen: oh.. too bad!

BellaSwan018: i'll try my best to attend the concert ^-^

Edward_Cullen: can you be online tomorrow morning?

BellaSwan018: ok, may be at nine

Edward_Cullen: wonderful...

Edward_Cullen: see ya

Edward_Cullen: btw, I have to go talk to others I spent so much time on you

Edward_Cullen: wish to see ya at the times square ^_^

BellaSwan018:k

BellaSwan018:bye, have a good sleep later Mr. Cullen

Edward_Cullen: bye, goodnight, dream of me tonight. lol.

_-Edward_Cullen has left the chat-_

_ "_That girl really cheered me up there", I said inside my thought with a grin written on my lips. Before I left the chat, I added her to my empty contacts, finally its not empty anymore. Then, I felt like being watched, I turned to my left, where Alice sits, still with the grin.

"Are you ok?" she asked in confusion

"Pretty much" I replied, "Why ask?

"You're smiling, that's not normal"

I ignored that comment from her then looked back on the screen and continued chatting with the other fans.

**[BPOV]**

"Ahh!" I squealed in my thoughts, "I can't believe that the unexpected happen he actually talked to me". How foolish of me talking like that at him. I'm such a clutz that I didn't even ask his life. I can't believe it, "Ahhhh!!" I squealed again, I still talked to the irresistible, gorgeously breath-taking Edward Cullen. I breathed heavily to prevent myself from having a heart attack, "I'm so stupid" I sighed.

I did the same thing I do before going to bed the only difference is I get to do it early, very different from my usual routine at night. I lied to my bed then turned off my laptop, turning on the lamp sitting beside it, prayed then closed my eyes.

I'm lying on my bed yet awake, not knowing the reason I made various sleeping positions, I lied on my stomach, turned sidewards yet I can't sleep only one name remains in my thoughts, Edward Cullen.

* * *

[A/N: My First Fan Fiction ever!!! I'd appreciate bad reviews, i really need to know where to improve] 


	2. Chapter 2: Serendipity

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter 2: Serendipity-**

**[BPOV]**

After a very restless night, I then found myself still lying on my bed. I'm awake yet

my eyes are still closed. I'm very eager not to get up, my body's frozen. I can't move. I slowly opened my eyes then glanced at the clock.

"Oh my Gosh!" I said in surprise. "It's passed 9:30 am, I overslept. I promised Mr. Cullen to be online.

So with no further actions, I went straight in front of my laptop, with a very messy hair and my morning breath, opened my Lenovo ThinkPad W700DS given by my dad, but what's this?

"NO INTERNET CONNECTION!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "Argghh!!" I moaned.

I'm so frustrated that I fixed my bed, arranged everything in place. I just took off the dusts on the antique furnitures. I swept the floor, , then afterwards mopping. "Ahh…" I moaned from exhaustion at that time I sat then grabbed an ice cold glass of water. The whole condo unit is very messy but in a split second the room of untidiness became spotless.

After I did all my chores I lied on my bed horizontally with my arms stretched wide as far as they can with my feet attached firmly on my floor. My iPhone rang, playing my favorite song from _The Cold Ones, _Tonight. I didn't answer the phone abruptly before the song is about to end, I maybe too exhausted from the work I've done. I reached for it then answered:

"Hello?"

"Bella, why won't you just return home?" Charlie said.

"Dad, we've talked about this, I can't depend on you forever"

"I told you, you're not depending on me, you're going to manage the family business"

"I want to reach my dream" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear

"WHAT? TO BE AN ARTIST OR LIVING IN A CREEPY OLD CONDO IN NEW YORK THAN A MANSION IN WASHINGTON? YOU CALL THAT A DREAM?" he screamed then relaxed with his words "Bella, there's no chance that you can actually reach that dream of yours", disappointment emerge in his tone

"Dad, I don't want to argue" I said calmed, I turned ended the call then turned off the phone. "Expect the unexpected, Charlie" I whispered to myself looking at the phone. I'm still glad that I didn't obey Charlie, because working without interest at all, describes hell for me. I don't like it one bit. Work must always be done with passion.

I know no matter how disobedient I've become, he still gives me allowance in through my ATM card. That way, I can pay my condo and get through every day, I always leave the ATM card and credit card book marked in my scrap book/diary to prevent from losing it in my wallet. Other than my basic needs I don't need any gadgets, there are only four things I need: my iPhone, my laptop, my iPod, and my alarm clock, if that's considered a gadget, yup I can't live without it.

I heard my stomach growl at me. I forgot I haven't eaten my breakfast and it's almost noon. I stood up to grab something edible in the fridge, bur I found nothing but a a bottle of water and a bottle of ketchup, Hmm... I showered and brushed my teeth before going out at a nearby restaurant called _Serendipity_ [A/N: Got the Idea from a movie with this title, since its in New York too, and the meaning of the word describes this chapter]. After my '_brunch'_ (breakfast and lunch in one), not being such a morning person, I always missed breakfast, today is different I managed to wake up before noon. Am I so depressed? "Hm, Mr. Cullen really made me act this way?" I became industrious in cleaning when I'm miserable. And I'm satisfied by being alone but he made me feel so lonely, like I really need someone else to make happy, not just myself.

I didn't realize I'm in front of the food chain because of my thoughts. After I ate I went job hunting again.

After five stores I went in to get a job, my eyes caught a job wanted at a jewelry store.

"Hi, I'm here for the available job" I said as my eyes browse the charming accessories.

"The store hired new employees just this afternoon; sorry miss the job is taken" the soft-spoken lady said but I didn't comprehend her statement because my eyes suddenly got attracted to pair of necklace that has a vintage, medieval design of heart-shaped padlock and a key that opens the other necklace which is a locket consist of two small frames, both are silver with a classic design.

"How much for the pair?" I uttered while pointing at it

"$1500 meaning $750 each, but you can't open the locket without the other one, so it comes in pairs" the lady smiled.

"Good to know" I replied with a smile. Then walked out of the shop, knowing I could buy it, who will I give the key? I didn't realize how late it gotten, it's evening. I took a bus to get to the Times Square, the bus is very crowded, I can't even feel my own leg, I can't move from the over flowing people. When we almost reached the Times Square the bus became surprisingly empty. "Looks like there's numerous people coming over the charity concert", I whispered, then glanced to a little boy holding a balloon, glaring at me then stared at my right pocket. I smiled at him when he stared at my eyes again.

When the bus was completely empty, I found my way through the door. I looked down my white chucks then placed both of my hand in both of my side pockets. I'm surprised that my right pocket was empty, where I placed my wallet. I grabbed onto my black iPhone from my left pocket of my skinny brown jeans to make sure that it's still there.

Suddenly, a guy came rushing and bumped to my shoulder in contrast to my direction, I dropped my phone, and same with the surprisingly identical Black iPhone. He grabbed what he first touched then ran in a hurry. I scanned through the deaf-causing street, which is also the event of the concert. I found the phone and placed on my side pocket again. Then I noticed two security guards rushing to the direction of the guy collided with me earlier. I'm not depressed upon losing my wallet, I'm more upset of the fact that it doesn't have internet connection earlier, meaning not talking to Edward Cullen.

I Took my phone and turned it on, and found ten missed calls from a certain female stranger, Tanya, registered on my phone. While I look at the phone, it rang playing a different song, but it's not yet out to the public, I notice the voice anywhere, Edward Cullen; I just ignored the sudden song change and answered the call from the same name miss calling my number.

"EDWARD I WAS TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR THE LAST 30 FREAKING MINUTES" the feminine voice shouted in my ear.

"I'm not Edward! Who are you? Don't shout at me like that, I don't even know you" I said angrily then ended the phone call. "Weirdo trying to contact me" I whispered. I looked at the gate. "Oh Gosh! I forgot that it's a charity concert, meaning I have to pay. I don't even have a penny for a ride home", I thought to myself. "But that's the problem for later, right now I have to figure out my way in the concert, I promised Mr. Cullen I'd watch him perform.

I glared at the fence then suddenly my light bulb turned on. I calculated the fence if I can mount to the top and down, with a sudden rush of adrenalin, my muscles are able to climb the eight feet fence. From the topmost portion of the barrier, I jumped down landing on foot."Cool I have spider powers!" I joked to myself with a clever grin written on my face. I then realized I'm being chased like a mouse by the security guards, the cats. I figured no other way to escape is to run, still with my _spider powers_ (or the adrenalin rush), I found buses nearby the huge stage with the humungous speakers, I took a glimpse and saw the guards are almost catching up to me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do without thinking, I went inside one of the buses, I turned on the lights and it turned out to be an RV Trailer, I took my time to catch my breath.

**[EPOV]**

"Hey Eddie, someone's calling" Alice informed me then handed me her phone. I looked at her and her expression was emotionless

"Hello?"

"Don't you hello me!" Tanya said furiously. "We are talking at _The Plaza_ hotel, go to my suite, room 212" she said then hanged up her phone.

I handed Alice her phone.

"Is there something wrong with Tanya?" Alice asked puzzled.

"I have no idea at all"

I sat down the nearest bench I saw, I looked up the backstage ceiling. "It's too bad that Bella didn't show up earlier" I thought to myself "Alice was fuming angry the time I was late for the taping of our latest music video". I stayed all morning in front of my Macbook waiting for her. I don't know what is this feeling she's bringing me, it's like I'm impatient to chat again with her or better, meet her. _I want to have her._

"The Cold Ones, next!" the event manager shouted at the backstage where all the guest artists are, including us.

When the host of the concert introduced us, the crowd started to make us deaf with their loud squealing cheers and applause. When we came out the hungry crowd's cheers became louder than ever. I walked at the center stage, the mic stand is in front of me. "Good Evening NEW YORK CITY!" I greeted the crazy mob and the crowd cheered. We began to play our number one song on the charts, Tonight [A/N: Uhh.. ok the song is actually by FM Static, I just love it so much so I used it in my fanfic]. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie synchronized the intro, then followed by Emmett's gentle beat on the drums. My words soon followed without touching the keyboard on my side. The beat suddenly turned intense as the song reached the chorus

"_**I sing, **_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up **_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up **_

_**And every night I miss you **_

_**I can just look up **_

_**and know the stars are **_

_**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"**_the crowd sang along with me.

Then the part where Alice and I are the only ones heard, soon after the others joined the force as it reached the chorus again, the song eventually fade to Alice and Rosalie's soft guitar solo at the latter.

We temporarily left the stage, as the next band came in, the Quileute, lead by Sam Uley, Jacob on guitars, Quil on drums and Jared on bass. We gave them a negative one hundred degree icy stare (we're THE COLD ONES after all) and the same with them as we left the stage and made their dramatic, slow-motion entrance. I also heard the fans squeal yet it's not as loud as they squealed for The Cold Ones.

I wiped off my dripping sweat on my face.

"Edward, no power sliding" Alice said. "Your pants are expensive"

I didn't reply to her because the song is too loud for me to hear her.

The other artists finished their performances soon after, they called is again. Alice stood at the center where the mic is, handling her sparkling yellow electronic guitar, which I placed beside my keyboard. Rosalie began the song with a dramatic rhythm, Jasper and I followed, with me at the piano. Emmett began a light beat then paused as alice began to sing the lyrics:

"_**You're pushing and pulling me down to**_

_**But I don't know what I**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**I'm saying something that I should have never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you.**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down too**_

_**But I don't know what I want**_

_**No I don't know what I want.**_

_**You got it, you got it**_

_**Some kind of magic**_

_**Hypnotic, hypnotic**_

_**You're leaving me breathless**_

_**I hate this, I hate this**_

_**You're not the one I believe in**_

_**With God as my witness.**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**I'm saying something that I should have never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you.**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down too**_

_**But I don't know what I want**_

_**No I don't know what I want**_

_**Don't know what I want**_

_**But I know its not you**_

_**Keep pushing and pulling me down**_

_**But I know in my heart its not you.**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**I'm saying something that I should have never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you**_

_**I knew, I know in my heart its not you**_

_**I never know what I want, I want, I want**_

_**Oh no, I should have never thought."**_ She sang whole heartily.

Emmett's drum skills are breathtaking he does every beat with extreme power all throughout the song we all played spectacularly, the song came-out very intense harmonized rhythm and Alice's voice is perfect for the powerful song, I caught myself [A/N: of course from Paramore].

I ended the concert with a power slide across the stage after the last song. Unconsciously, I tore my pants on the knee part. I got up and said good night to New York.

Alice gave me a glare, "I told you not to power slide"

"Huh?" was my only reply as I walk to our trailer, and the others at the backstage.

I entered the trailer and found Tanya looking somewhere. I stepped quietly on my way near her, I placed my hand on her waist and embraced her with my chest leaned to her spine.

"Tanya, why did you scream on the phone earlier?" I whispered lightly in her ear, then became surprised that her body shuddered upon hearing my voice. I kissed her cheek, she turned her head to face me…


	3. Chapter 3: The Best Job in the World

**[A/N: Thanks for reading the first and second chapter… Thank you so much, and I'm so sorry for the huge delay on posting… our Computer broke. Please give negative reviews so I can improve on the way I write.]**

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Three: The Best Job in the World-**

**[BPOV]**

My whole body's shivering from both fright and surprise as a familiar voice whispered in my ear, he then touched his lips on my right cheek with his warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to face him while I gasp for oxygen.

"Who are you?" he said in surprise yet soft tone.

Speechless and dumbfounded I mumbled some words unconsciously, "I-I'm the new… the new… P.A.…" then I faked a smile within a split second.

There became a moment of silence while he was staring at me like I'm going to melt like ice on sizzling pan, and I'm looking at the floor still terrified. He then broke the silence when he called Alice over the Trailer RV.

"Alice, did you hire a P.A?" he asked her while he's eyes widened looking at Alice's eyes like waiting for a _yes._

"Y-yeah… yeah… I hired one..." she answered like she's not telling the truth then she looked at me, faked a smile.

Her answer surprised me with wonder in my expression. Mr. Cullen seemed satisfied with her reply he put on an invisible smile on his face as he left the trailer, leaving me with Alice.

"Who are you?" she asked perplexed. "You look innocent but what are you doing inside our trailer?"

"Please let me explain, I lost my wallet on my way here. I promised E-"I paused, "_someone_ to watch the concert, so I went over the fence to get to the concert grounds but then the security guards are chased me. I hid here to avoid being caught by them". I looked down then grabbed her hand,"Please don't throw me in jail" I begged.

"I'm not. Just take the job. Ok? What's your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan" I mumbled softly and unclear.

"Where do you live", her words made me wonder, yet I answered:

"_La Bella Amor_ condo, room 404"

"Need a ride home?"

"I think I can ride ho—"

"Shush… we'll give you a ride there" she said as she placed her arm on my shoulder which I replied with a smile as gratitude. "Promise to start tomorrow with your things?"

"w-with my things?"

She nodded, "You're moving to the mansion, as our P.A., 24/7".

"Thank you" I uttered with a smile.

"I gave my 100% trust to you"

"You won't regret it, thank you"

Ms. Cullen called the whole band to get on the road and drop me off and them to the hotel. While the other get in the trailer Edward got his eyes stuck to me, I felt really conscious so I spent the whole drive staring at my chucks, since I sat in front of him and beside Ms. Cullen.

After a few minutes, we reached the condo. When Edward took a glimpse at the _Serendipity _restaurant, I stole a quick glance at him then got off with Alice leading me to the door. She didn't get off the trailer 'cause she's afraid that the fans would see her, so she waved goodbye and same with me with a thank you.

"We'll come by at nine a.m."

**[EPOV]**

Her resounding voice and angel face lingered in my mind as I looked at Alice wanting to question her something on our way to _The Plaza_ hotel. Eager to know a piece of info, I asked her, the brunette's name.

She raised an eyebrow then her eye looked up still facing me, "I think her name is Maribella Xuan?" she replied leaving me uncertain, because her name sounds so awful, and weird, her beauty is irresistible, indescribable and exceptional.

The bus finally came to a stop. As expected a few fans caught us at the parking lot, and on our way to out room, I started a conversation with Alice.

"Noticed something different about the girl?"

"More of the same… Tanya"

"Her hair, body—"

"—but the height, and she looks more naive and innocent than your fiancé" she interrupted. "However she has a very simple fashion sense that needs serious work"

"You're not Simon [A/N: The strict judge in American Idol], don't judge her"

"Well, I'm Alice Cullen saying_ is this Edward Cullen, defending a very attractive brunette_?"

I ignored her, with a smirk on my face then walked through the hall with the others. We're nearly got raped by the paparazzi that's endlessly chirping about _Tanya's step glitch, she fell on her knees on the stage in her prestigious fashion show which is also on New York,_ on our way to the hotel room. When we got to the hotel room, I borrowed Alice's phone glittering yellow phone_,_ I immediately dialed Tanya's number. She took her time to answer.

"Hey, babe, it's Edward, what happened?"

"I screwed the freakin' catwalk, BECAUSE OF YOU!" she uttered the last statement furiously.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You're having an affair with another bitch while I was away. Let's talk now." I heard someone enter her room over the phone, then she ended hanged up.

I walked over to the hotel room with obviously hiding paparazzi on my back. I entered the unlocked door and found Garrett, Tanya's best friend before I met her. What were they doing? _Kissing passionately_. It didn't shock me, and not a bit of pain smothered my heart. When they noticed me, they stopped as I glared at Tanya with a surprise grin. Garrett left the room to give us privacy.

"Look at the one who said I'm having to commit infidelity, yet she's the one, caught in the act" she heard the words in great surprise. I noticed that her engagement ring isn't on her finger.

"He's just comforting me, unlike you, I could tell your sweating on her. How long have you been doing this to me?"

"What the freak?"

"FINE, DENY THE YOUR BITCH'S VOICE" the room is then filled with her loud voice as I'm calmed.

"My phone got snatched at the concert"

"GOOD REASON, IS ALICE AN ACCOMPLICE?"

"Believe me"

"WHY WOULD I? YOU'RE DEFINITELY WORTH A BREAK UP"

"Fine! If you don't trust me, trust Garrett, I'm not going to make this hard for you, if it's a break up you want, it's a break up you'll get".

She handed me the ring angrily and I held it in to a fist. I walked out, slamming the door shut. I walked at the hall with the reporters glaring at me, hungry for an answer to the resounding screams they heard not long ago. I ignored them as every celebrity does. I got to our hotel room with Alice staring angrily.

"What disaster did you cause this time?" she uttered slowly in a very fuming tone. "We can hear your war of words from here…"

"All I know is I don't deserve her, she doesn't trust me!" I replied then swiftly walked away from her with both of my hands held to a fist.

"I smell trouble", I heard her whisper.

I went to bed immediately to forget all my negative thoughts about today.

**[BPOV]**

I made sure that all my things are in place before I leave the crap condo in an hour. I brought the common things I needed in one stroller bag. It's not that heavy since I left my wardrobe in Washington and brought only those I can use unlike huge dresses.

I sat down watching TV then someone knocked on my door… I opened it and found a man.

"Ms. Cullen is waiting outside with the band; please allow me carry your baggage"

"It's just 8:30" I whispered to myself while looking at my chucks.

"Miss?", he caught my attention.

"I'll carry it myself, I'm a P.A. I do the work, its ok…"

"I'm Mike Newton, The Cold Ones' driver… Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only _ten I see_"

My face got covered in question marks. "It's flattering of you to say that, yet it's completely disturbing", I joked "Just kidding sorry"

He grabbed my bag on our way to the lobby, it annoyed me but I insisted anyway. We got to the lobby to surrender my key. Screaming fans caught my attention blocking the whole bus with the band's name and their picture painted on it.

"Oh god!" I uttered in shock

"They're waiting for you inside" Mike said.

I walked thought the crowd of squealing fans. When I got on the bus with Mike, I got astonished by it, as the bus turned out to be a huge RV Trailer. The whole band and their manager are staring at me like ice in a 200 degree oven. The most frightening eyes that caught me is Rosalie Hale, sitting next to her hubby, Emmett. I tried my best to fake a smile then waved with a short greeting, "Hi".

"Hey Maribella!" Ms. Cullen miscalled me.

"Actually my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry… My mistake"

"Ok" I smiled at her.

In my surprise she hugged me, I embraced her back. It was supernatural for a very, very well-known artist to treat her _help_ like a friend. I smiled at her as a reply

"Sit next to Edward", she said while showing his direction.

I sat next to the rockstar's right with a feet distance between us on the couch. I felt the bus moved forward in a rapid motion that carried my body to Edward's direction causing my hand to accidentally touch his right thigh to gain control to my body. When I regained my balance for a second, I apologized to him in an awkward way with a smile, I looked at my feet again my cheeks in red. I don't know why, but I feel like being watched by Mr. Cullen causing a countless glimpse on his gorgeous face, I think once I caught him glance at me but both of us avoid each other's eyes. Moments seemed like forever when silence is our greatest barrier, then at last he finally spoke:

"Hi, let me formally introduce myself; I'm Edward Cullen", I got surprised by his words, knowing his name, his age, his childhood, and everything a fan is dying to know about their idol.

"Like I didn't know", I got shocked by the words that came out very informally not the mention impolite. "Sorry, the words just came out, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry… At least now we're acquaintances, not strangers, Bella"

I nodded as a reply to him. "Ok" I then smiled; I reached my right hand for a shake. He grabbed my hand with his, he gave me a light handshake then I pulled my hand, his hand's gesture suggests that he doesn't want to let go that moment. After the awkward introduction he spoke again:

"I apologize for the intimate embrace I gave you… I really thought you're Tanya"

"She's blonde, right?"

"She dyed her hair for the screwed fashion show"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about the hug, I'm sure it's an honest mistake" I smiled. He smiled back at me with a crooked smile that lingered in my mind for hours at the long trip. He pulled out his iPod and listened to music while I sat and busied myself by looking outside, endlessly reading every sign. The bus stopped then after a few calls to my name, I realized that Ms. Cullen wants something.

"Bella can you do me a favor?"

I walked to where she sat. she handed me a hundred dollars.

"At Starbucks just outside but me: Five frappe's for me, three cappuccinos for Jazz also for Emm, and three plain coffees for Mike too… Oh ask Edward what he wants, grab what you want too. Please and thank you" she smiled at me. I took her command as a request.

"Thanks but nothing for me", I turned to Edward and asked:"anything you want Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing for me", he replied coldly.

I waited at the short line on the counter. It's my turn on the counter, I said the coffees then waited again for the orders, I walked away with a handful, I just asked the cashier to put the change in my pocket because the coffees my arms I can't move any of them, so I carefully walked to the door just to avoid tripping, 'cause I can't see my way. Then a tall man took the third plastic bag on my arms with five frappe's, when I can take a clear view of who it was, in my surprise I saw Mr. Cullen, wearing huge black glasses.

"Let me help you with that." he said.

"Sir Cullen… I can handle this" I whispered

"I insist on helping"

I added no words to his reply. We walked out of Starbucks, and I can tell… everyone's staring at us I think I even saw someone took as picture. We found our way to the RV; I came on the trailer first before Edward which followed. I took my step into the last stair when my feet slipped off the edge causing me to fall backwards. I closed my eyes to wait impact to somehow endure it but the crash didn't came instead I felt warm arms wrapped on my waist.

"Are you ok? Will you watch where you're going next time" he said rudely staying at the same gesture.

"I'm ok, thanks for catching me… and I'm very sorry" I mumbled blushing. I got out of the uncomfortable moment to face him, but what caught my attention are his expensive shoes, he dropped the frappe's that's scattered around the sidewalk."Oh god! I'm really, really, really sorry! I'm such a stupid clutz, I ruined your shoes… Sorry"

"No need for sorry, it's an accident, but be careful next time" he uttered relaxed.

I handed the coffees to them, except for Ms. Alice, and went back to the coffee shop again then bought five frappe's again with my own money. I got back to the bus immediately, I'm surprised that Sir Cullen is waiting at the bus entrance and reached his hands to me for assistance maybe? I thanked him with a smile. I went where Ms. Alice sat then handed her coffees with the exact change.

"Hey, that's a total of ten frappe's if the other five are wasted", she said. "Did Edward pay for the other five?"

"No, Ma'am"

"Then who?"

"Me… it's my fault anyways, I have to pay the price for my mistakes"

"But it's ok not for you to do that"

"I insist… It's bad enough I have to ruin my first day"

"Ok"

He changed his coffee-filled jeans and looked for shoes but didn't find anything in his baggage so he borrowed Emmett's so it's quite huge on his feet. He sat next to me with the distance of only an inch. He pulled out his iPod then began listening while looking at his fee, smiling supernaturally.

"Sorry about your shoes, Sir Cullen" I apologized for the millionth time.

"No need."

For a celebrity he's not that strict at all. I did a gesture of crossing my heart as a symbol of promise to make the wrong right, I'll buy him new shoes…

* * *

  
**[A/N: Sorry, computer Broke can\t update by the moment and school's too tight...]**


	4. Chapter 4: The Store Incident

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter 4: The Store Incident-**

**[BPOV]**

Soon, the bus stopped in front of a mall in Ohio. From the inside of the bus, I can see we're watched by ten or more guards and a fence through the mall for the band to come in safely without fans shoving them. The fans are definitely waiting for them inside the mall, when a fan took a glace from across the parking lot, she quickly squealed and came running toward the bus with a whole fan mob. Edward came out first, ignoring the squeals and yelling, yet pretending to wave with his hand, wearing his sun glasses even it's a covered court, I think it's for him to hide his eye bugs… I noticed his shoes made him hard to walk, ok, I didn't mean to make him suffer with Emm's super extra large shoes. After the whole band came out, I followed them with their _wardrobe. _The lobby of the mall is very crowded, lots of screaming fans.

I helped Alice fit to the black tank top with a ribbon on her neck, as her signature, she's wore an old-like designed jeans to go with her tank top. Rosalie fit herself to a simple rockstar tee shirt and skirt with leggings, Alice picked out the clothes for her. The gig lasted for four hours including the autograph signing; one even fainted when she faced the gorgeous Edward Cullen.

Alice walked over me right after, she offered me to go shopping, even if I know she was tired as hell, more tired than me, so I refused the offer with a shook and a smile.

I remember what happened to Sir Edward's shoes. I walked over to the bench on the backstage and asked:

"Sir, what's your foot size?"

"Why do you need to buy a new pair? I don't need it."

"I insist so what?"

"No don't buy."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the department store in the same mall. I offered him an very expensive leather shoes, keeping my promise to make everything right. He eagerly refuses. I notices a sales lady twittering at a corner then glanced at Edward, she's talking to someone at the phone, she keeps taking a glimpse of us, she bit her lip then looked at me.

"I think we need to go, everyone's looking" Edward whispered in my ear holding my wrist.

"Yes, I think so too."

When we we're about to head to the door, a crowed of screaming fans came running towards the department store, we ran to the men's clothes section. I grabbed some random polo shirts, hats, neckties, blazers and closed the distance to the fitting room with, my hand in Edward's hand. I locked the door then dropped the random clothes, I took time to catch my breath so is Edward. He locked the door, still gasping for air and sweating his shirt off despite the mall is fully air-conditioned.

"Sorry, that's my bad again, let me call Alice." I grabbed _my_ iPhone from the bottom pocket of my jeans, while Edward watches my movements. I dialed Alice's number, it began to rang, but she's not answering."Good grief!" I uttered the words with force.

"Is that phone yours?" Edward asked a puzzling question, I mean why would he ask me that, it came from my pocket.

"No, not really." I just mumbled my reply.

"Are you a snatcher?" His words shocked me.

"NO! I'd rather collect garbage than steal" I reacted strongly.

"Explain to me, how did this got in your possession?", he said as he grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Well—", I was cut off by him before I can explain myself.

"No, explain on our way to Arizona", I only understood the word _no_ but not the rest of his statement, but I just stopped my lips from moving anyways, I nodded then looked down feeling ashamed of myself."Don't just look down, we have big problems here!" his words made shiver though my body amplifying the fact that he is angry and ready to burst.

His tone made my eyes water then in a split second, tears began to fall down my cheeks, I placed my face on both of my palms to hide my weakness, "there's not a day that I don't mess up", I mumbled to myself then took a deep breath to somehow endure the pain I feel, I stopped myself and dried my tears, I promised myself no showing of weakness, I need to be strong for my dream. I felt a cold hand tapped my shoulder.

"There's no such thing as a perfect day for everyone, something not good happens every day to different people", he calmed me down a bit, and in my surprise I he wrapped his arms around me, feeling weak in every part of my body, I have no choice but to lean on his muscular chest. "Don't cry", he soon followed.

A serious Déjà vu struck my head by his gestures. I don't remember where or when I just remembered, someone I don't know.

"I'm alright now" I whispered, and then he unclasped his arms from my body.

"Sorry about my rude words to you. And the hug is what I do to comfort upset people. It's not long before the crazy fans left us alone. I came out to check if anyone's still there.

"It's clear" I informed him, sticking my head out of the fitting room. I stepped out of the cubicle then grabbed more clothes then paid at the counter using my credit card, the cashier. I went back to the fitting room with the clothes. I locked the door, again I handed him random clothes: a black MJ hat, white dress shirt and blue vest with a pink goofy necktie, he wore a late 60s pantaloon. I got my eyes closed while he change, but somehow, I can't close it firmly and eager to see the view but I need to control me.

He faced the mirror to see how he looks. "I look stupid", he stated as soon as a opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Exactly it's perfect, no one will suspect you as an Edward Cullen, I mean wearing that. " I said with a slight giggle in my tone. I also took huge glasses and placed on his eyes,"There, cherry on top", I opened the door and pushed him outside, carrying his weight. I closed the door and put on Edward's clothes on top of mine, I placed another MJ hat on mine that hid my hair. I went out and my lips wrote a smile, I saw him on the nearest mirror at the fitting room. It seems that he's very conscious about what he looks like, _stupid_, in a word, I just giggled slightly.

He walked through the department store, I bought the leather shoes I owe him, while making a distance. I made my voice sound masculine to avoid being noticed as the girl with Edward Cullen.

We're invisible to everyone's eyes, but Edward keeps fixing his clothes, apparently conscious… which can blow our cover.

"Act _normal_, a _normal_ shopper _normal_", I uttered out, unaware of the words.

I made sure that my distance with him is just right, not close and not far.

As soon as we got to the backstage, Edward took off his glasses and hat, Alice's jaw dropped to the floor in humungous shock, she saw him like a worst nightmare, Jasper and Emmett stepped in, they took a minor glance to Edward, the next thing I heard is the uncontrollable laugh from them burst from their lungs to their throats.

"Someone call the fashion police" Alice said, still with a hang-over in her shock. "Are you really Edward, or you just look like him?" she followed her words with a slight chuckle.

Alice's Joke made the other two laugh even harder, Edward's expression is emotionless, yet blushing a bit with a grin on a corner of his lips. I guess it's a way of not showing he's embarrassed.

"I challenge you to go out looking like that, without the glasses and the hat, _on stage!_" she amplified the last two words. I giggled a bit to compliment Alice's joke

Edward rolled his eyes, probably pissed by now, he walked to the dressing room where lay Jasper's clothes, Alice followed him, maybe to help him pick out the clothes.

**[EPOV]**

"I think this polo shirt goes fine with those blazer and pants, take off the necktie, its goofy" Alice suggested.

"Why do you have to laugh at me?"

"We won't laugh if you're not funny, like _duh!_"

She handed me Jazz's polo shirt then she left. I took off the tie and the tux exposing my chest. Bella came in, handling my clothes she wore.

"I-I-I'll just place it here", she mumbled out with shivers in her tone. I turned to her; I saw her hand on her face, I didn't saw her took a glance. I was staring at her, maybe wanting her to see me, she was about to hit the dressing room door when I stopped her immediately with my words.

"Bella, can you put those shoes back to the store?"

"No", she replied. "I owe you those shoes", she said, still not looking at me, I was bit frustrated, I want to impress her with my perfectly sculpted chest, girls like it, but this one, she's different than most of girls.

I didn't reply to the stubborn brunette, instead I faked a command she can't refuse: "Can you button up my polo". Knowing I can do it myself.

She walked over to where I am, looking at her feet, _cute_. She placed her hand on the bottommost button and closed the shirt upward; I can tell she's nervous. Just when she's about to finish fixing, I moved my hands around her, wrapping my body against hers, it was an impulsive move I did, so is my sentence, "I don't know why you make me feel so comfortable". I can tell that she's surprised but she leaned closer to me. I kissed her forehead then unwrapped my hands unwontedly. Good things come to n end, _sad_. _I wish to stay that way forever._ Probably by now, she thinks I'm some kind of crazy maniac, _true_… I finished changing then we went to the airport for our flight to Arizona, by the use of our private jet plane; finally some rest.

I helped Bella for the wardrobe but she said she can handle it. The security guards sat at the back of the plane. Bella is making her way to the guards.

"Hey Personal Assistant, I need your assistance!" I uttered in a happy tone. She turned and went my way, took a bit of time but it's alright.

"What?", she whispered.

"Oh! I forgot. Sit next to me in case I remember" I scratched my head to make it seem real. The beautiful brunette sat with me. "I'm such a good liar" I said in my thoughts, laughing with myself.

Again, the same with the first bus ride, the barrier is again silence. She wouldn't even look at me, just so quiet, it kills me over and over as every moment pass without a word. I thought of things that can make her hate me.

I thought of one then said unaware," [If this is about the embrace, I'm sorry]" I said it so fast I didn't understand my own words. She looked at me, pulled out her earphones, which surprised me.

"Did you say something Sir Cullen?"

I stayed silent for a moment not responding to her thinking "Ouch, that hurt, relieving kind of hurt, she's wearing earphones, I'm so stupid and glad. ARGHH! StupidIdiotBrainless"

"Sir?"

"Say something" I finally broke the deaf-causing silence. It's so loud that I couldn't feel anything. _Cold_.

"Uhh… Hi? Hello? Is the square root of 1,957,458,665,875,538,475,679,656,944 to the 326th power equal to the weight of the Earth's core divided by -56,457 plus the Earth's equatorial circumference multiplied by the pole diameter times quantity of one half divided by x multiplied by infinity?[A/N: I have absolutely no idea what that means. Do you?]

"What the hell?"

"You said _say something_, that's something"

I became amused by her, I laughed to myself, never really understood what she just said, I was just puzzled, I breathed lowly then became serious in a sudden. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, but only one. You already asked me, so you can't ask me again"

"I didn't ask you anything yet"

"You did, you asked if you can ask me" she joked.

I smiled, getting her point."Geez"

"Just kidding, shoot the question"

"Is is worth a break up with a girl who accused me of her misconceptions", she took her time to answer, and after 5 seconds of dead silence she replied:

"If she's that shallow, then I will have to say, yes, she's worth a break up. In my point-of-view, trusting your partner is an important part of having a relationship with her, as well as sacrifice and respect."

I smiled, knowing that one understands what I'm thinking about.

"I should get an Oscar for this" she whispered jokingly.

"I'll give you if you want", I chuckled. "Do you know I even saw her kissing her best friend?" The atmosphere between us became sad, cutting off the comedy part.

"You did?" She said in shock. "Tanya the supermodel? I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have joked. I didn't know you're going through something"

I trust you, don't tell anyone, especially paparazzo"

She pointed her forefinger to her right chest and drew a cross. "Cross my heart"

I remember the gesture somehow but I don't know where and when. I just left my lips with a crooked smile as she glanced and I took a glimpse, she looked away.

The plane trip is so boring, from Ohio to Arizona, what a trip, nothing much to do but watch the giant flat screen on the plane as everyone else sleep and all I can do is watch the clouds wavering, and a certain tires brunette nodding repeatedly and her eyelids dropping at the same time.

While forcing herself to stay awake and finish what she's watching, it's obvious that she's very drowsy. On her last fall, my hand pulled her head down to my shoulder, then she finally relaxed and slept throughout the flight. She still looks cute even sleeping. _Fascinating_. Not a moment more beautiful can compare to the feeling I felt while she's beside me , I know what I feel for her but that can wait.

**[BPOV]**

I felt the plane landed so I opened my eyes then I smelt the aroma of a familiar perfume of Edward Cullen but this time stronger smell. Then I realized my position, my head was leaning on Sir Cullen's shoulder. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes with my hand and yawned unwontedly, I covered my mouth, still tired I asked:

"How long was the trip?"

"About 6 hours or so"

**[A/N: Thanks for reading (is there's any) I hope that you review right after so I can update faster than usual. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…. review for improvements, some sort of stuff, ideas about the story and anything else like hate notes…or if I still continue this. If you like it just review, let me know, I'm not Edward that can read minds]**

**[P.S. I'm planning to end it (if I continue, no one really like my story) in 8 chapters or any number close to that]**


	5. Chapter 5: Haunting from the Bitter Past

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Five: A Haunting from the Bitter Past-**

**[BPOV]**

Upon entering, the first thing I noticed is the chandeliers looking north, and very astonished. I walked inside the high ceiling house, I mean mansion, filled with many sculptures, and this practically means the elite lives there, the high class of society. I saw there a replica of Venus de Milo, a small version of Athena and many more, the sculptures looked like they're from all around the globe. The mansion has this vintage aura because of the dark brown walls that has a wood-like touch, everything blends with each other. I thought I was a princess from the medieval times. My imagination was broken when a middle-aged woman approached me. She greeted me with utmost sincerity in her eyes and words. She wore a nun's dress, but I didn't wonder for the reason.

"Are you Young Master's fiancée?"

"Young Master?" I wondered.

"Sir Edward Cullen". Her words made my face red, it made me blush non-stop! _Me? His Fiancée? Never! But I want to. A star like him won't fall in love to his own P.A. What will others say to him?_

"N-no, ma'am" I mumbled leaving a question on my mind. _Edward's getting married? The interviews I watched online didn't say he has a girlfriend, nor anyone he's dating with. Not one of the magazines I read about The Cold Ones said that he's getting married, all of those tell that he's single, the only one in the group that isn't in a relationship. I know I bought all published magazines about my favorite band. Maybe he had a relationship, a secret one! What is he's marrying Tanya, Tanya, the supermodel, Tanya Covey? _If I could scream in my thoughts I already did.

"But why did he arranged the guest's room for you?" she caught my attention, breaking my thoughts.

"He did? I didn't know ma'am, as far as I know I work for The Cold Ones, I'm their new Personal Assistant"

"Oh, the Cullens are always kind to new people inside the house. You should rest my dear. What should I call a lovely lady?" she made me smile at the corner of my lip.

"It's Bella, thank you ma'am; you too are looking lovely today". The woman smiled then led me to the guest's room upstairs. I noticed how castle-like the mansion was, I still have a hang-over of how beautiful it was, its perfect if described in a word, I missed houses like this one, so much fanciness but I'm not saying I want to go back to Charlie, I'll still choose the creepy old condo instead of a castle jail.

We were half way of the stairs when I stared at her nun gown, it looked familiar, I just can't remember when or where. A Major Déjà Vu I'd realize it anywhere, the second time that has relation to Edward Cullen the great. It gave me a headache trying to figure out where; a massive headache to be exact. Then suddenly my world is spinning, my eyelids dropped, my body fell to a dum, paralyzed. I didn't notice the next step of the stairs, I tripped. My stroller bag rolled down the staircase, I tumbled down with it. My body hurts, my head hurts so much, my visions are vague, blurry and then the world went black. I can't remember much of anything around me.

After a while I felt cold hands carrying me, walking straight. I think I hit my head big time. I lost my ability to open my eyes, though I could feel his touch. He laid me down on a very comfortable bed, it smelt of roses. The room is the same with the inside of the mansion, fully air-conditioned, I remembered my house, I mean Charlie's house in Washington. The resemblance of that mansion to this one: high ceiling, wide gardens, the calming blue walls that imprisoned the rest of my life; the walls that separated me from real world. The castle the reminded me that I'm a damsel in distress, wasting her life waiting for a knight in shining armor; the only thing I think about, that my life is like those stories I read in those hard-bound books. The knight in shining armor never came in contrast to what she expected. All those are cowards, just hides in the armor, never takes risks to kill the dragon.

My dad is the dragon that I ran away from, the one I disobeyed. He never lets me go out of the mansion. I never got a chance to meet anyone. He pays someone for my education; I was the only one in the class, alone. The solitude kills my soul every passing day. Then came the day, the day I'm not alone any longer, the day I ran away.

That day is also my mom's birthday, Renee. I realized how alone I am behind this walls. Even with the most high tech gadgets for communication like iPhones, high class laptops and everything. I don't care! I want to be free. Like what Renee did.

She ran away from Charlie and his dirty job. Another reason is to keep me and her life safe. Forks, Washington is small, yes, who wouldn't agree? But its small enough to be the most feared, the most dangerous small town on earth. Drug dealings, sex on public, graffiti everywhere, crawling with thieves, homicide in every alley, and the worst, murder everywhere interminable bloodshed, it's the renaissance of the World War I. The real and only sin city. Renee hated that awful place, and so did I.

The dangerous Washington sin city compared to Phoenix, Arizona is nothing, nothing. Arizona is such a wonderful place, most of people are friendly and ready to smile for you, there when you needed help. I spent my first five years there, so I know. That peace is replaced by a murder. Even a peaceful capital city can be disturbed let's face it, someone dies everyday anytime at any place. My mom was murdered… in front of me. I was there, I saw it. I remember the pain of the bitter yesterday.

I was three years old, Renee's holding my hand. We're on our way home from my voice class. Renee wanted me to be a famous singer when I grew up, so she enrolled me in that voice class. It's the last trip of the subway, as usual its silent and peaceful in Arizona. Suddenly, a man emerged from across the subway hall, he's looking at me, the man's eyes has furiousness in it, he looked like he's ready to kill someone, my whole body trembled. I hid behind Renee, she felt I was frightened she looked at me with a smile.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked, leaning closer to me, I didn't answer, but still quivering.

The man in the black coat walked behind us. Renee followed him with her eyes. She looked into my eyes then she kissed my cheeks with her soft gentle lips, she hugged me tightly then said:

"There's no ghosts in the subway, Bella, don't be scared, I'll be by your side". I just nodded innocently.

She stood up stroking my head.

Another man in a black coat appeared where the first one left. The man has a scar near his eye, the first didn't have, meaning there are two men. Renee looked at them both, terrified as ever. I hid behind her again, covering my face, Renee's hands are holding my shoulders, I can feel she's anxiously frightened by the two men, they were side by side of us, and mom and I were caught by the two men. My whole body was petrified, as ice. Then a very deafening explosion was heard. It almost split my head to two. My ears became sore. The next thing I knew, Renee dropped to the floor, the two men just walked away like nothing happened. I sat on the subway's cold floor. I saw her hand move to me cheek where she had kissed me, tears fell from my eyes. The tears dropped to the floor as her hand died, along with her whole body. I placed her hand on my lap. I grabbed it and I never let go, hoping she moves.

"Mom? Mom?" I whispered, not knowing what had happened.

"Mom? Mom?" I uttered, getting louder and louder.

"MOM" I shouted loudly opening my eyes. I just realized I'm on a bed, my whole body's shivering, tears came out of my eyes. The nightmare devoured me. I felt so numb until I felt arms wrapped on my body. Edward's holding me close to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked still holding me close. His heat made me quite better.

"I dreamt of my mom". I said still crying my hands hugged him tightly. I let out more water from my eyes that landed on his shoulders. I hid my face when he let go of me.

"Want to tell me about it?"

I told the whole story of how my mom died in front of me. I can't stop my tears from flowing.

"Did they stole anything from your mom?". I never thought of that until he asked. I didn't know the answer. I stayed quiet, realizing, I didn't know why she died. _What's the motive? Does Charlie involve in some ways?_

"You're going to a psychologist tomorrow"

I just nodded, not realizing what the words meant.

**[EPOV]**

I felt so worried, I didn't know what to do. She's repeating the same word over and over again. I wanted the pain to go away to her. I sat on the bed. She woke up herself uttering the word again. I need to find a way to comfort her, I wrapped my arms around her impulsively. I didn't know what I was doing. The agony she's feeling pierced in my heart constantly. I felt like I wanted to cry for her, feeling an extreme sympathy to Bella. I asked her in a soothing tone of voice:

"Are you alright?" I felt her hands on my back.

"I dreamt of my mom" she replied with fear in her voice. I never wanted to let go of her but she might think I'm harassing her, so I have to. I also wanted to take away the pain she's feeling and take it as my burden, but I can't. Embracing her is the only thing I can do. And let the psychologist fix her emotional standing.


	6. Chapter 6: Leave Out All the Rest

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Six: Leave Out All the Rest-**

**[Edward's POV]**

The doctor said she'll be fine if the memory after the tragedy is reminisced. But I absolutely do not know anything about her. It's very awkward to ask her about the events that had happened after the incident, she feeling depressed and everything. I don't want to remind her that horrible thing anymore.

I felt so depressed, I think it's even more depressing to see her gloomy than breaking up with Tanya, the user. It appeared that she only used me to gain fame, fans, and salary; but I didn't care at all. I have an interview tomorrow in Hollywood, we have to be there before 10 in the morning, and the flight is more than three hours or less. I didn't want her to go but Alice needs her to help with the clothing, right after the interview we have a concert somewhere there. I hated to go and after that we need to go to Vampire Records for the up-coming album, which is the subject of the interview tomorrow. Surely, they will ask about Tanya.

I looked at her, staring outside of my car window, thinking so deep, I felt ashamed for the silence the atmosphere gives. I don't know how to act at that moment. I wanted to ask her what the doctor said to her but I'm afraid that I would sound insensitive. What if she's a secretive person one that's very private and does not share her feelings to other people as close as her friend? I don't even consider myself as her friend, comforting her is too shallow to be a reason for friendship accounts. What if I just ask her anyway? We need distraction from the heavy traffic and the down pouring rain along the highway.

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"Let go of the past and go on with the future, thinking optimistic on the matter and other stuff I didn't understand him say" she sounded cold in her tone. "Is this Arizona? Phoenix?"

"Yes" I answered. She looked away outside again. "Why do you ask, Bella?" She pointed somewhere outside.

"That's the actual subway where she died." Again, the pain pierced into my heart over and over without stopping, the agony grew larger because of her tone, and the storm that seem to accompany her emotions. It's very rare to storm in Arizona.

I just zipped my mouth to prevent any terrible memories to come back in her mind.

"Where's the only orphanage here? Is it far?"

"Fifteen minutes from here." I'm surprised she knows that place. I wondered why she's asking the place of the orphanage.

"Why? You want to go there?"

"Can we?"

"Tomorrow after the interview"

She nodded her response.

The St. Therese orphanage is where Carlisle adopted me, Alice and Emmett. Esme, Carlisle's wife, is unable to born a normal child, two consecutive sons of Esme died upon her pregnancy, so they decided to adopt children, the three of us. We spent our childhood learning of God's words and religious music, the three of us became exposed to music at a very young age. Carlisle's best friend, Frederick Hale is the owner of Vampire Records, he is also the father of Jasper and Rosalie, the reason all of us grew knowing of music. Emmett and Rosalie engaged as well as Alice and Jasper, which leaves me alone in the group. Emm's 27 and Rose is 26, Alice is 22 while Jazz is 24. I am only a year older than Alice. We're adopted by Carlisle when I was 6 years old, at first I don't want to leave the orphanage, but after I felt the loving hands of my foster mom, Esme, I just gone with the flow of life, Alice and Emmett became very close to me.

The traffic light finally lit green, breaking my thoughts I picked up my pace. After a few minutes we arrived at our home. I stopped the Volvo's engine and opened the car door, I went around, opening Bella's door. I noticed that the rain had stopped finally, though the environment is still unpleasantly cold.

"Can I stay at the garden?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah, but don't stay long, you may catch a cold from the mist." She nodded dully then headed to the garden pavilion, I eyed her, still wanting to know her deepest emotions, I wish I could read her mind. When her image faded in the dark, I went inside the mansion. The time my watch says is almost 9 pm. I don't want to go to sleep just yet. I went straight to Esme's music room at the second floor of the mansion. I composed a piano instrumental, the tune is kind of sad. I guess I feel gloomy while I was composing the song, for Bella I think. I finished it by 11 pm. I went out and closed the door.

After that I took a shower and brushed my teeth, the usual routines. I lied on my soft bed, still thinking about Bella. Oh god! I can't sleep, the insomnia kept coming to me, when I close my eyes, I imagine how cruel the world became for Bella. And it confuses me what do I feel for her. _Pity or love? Obsession or lust?_ The perplexity of the situation bothers my senses. I think I need a glass of milk to sleep and take away all my uncertainty.

I walked across the hall I wondered where Bella is. I have forgotten all about the milk and my insomnia. My thoughts can't let go of her, though I admit that she is a complete stranger. _I don't care._ All I know is I'm worried want to see her this second, right away. I went outside. The atmosphere is colder than earlier, its 2 am by that time maybe. I walked to the garden pavilion where she headed when we got home. The ground is still moist along with the grass and the plants in the garden from the excessive fog. I looked for the brunette but she's nowhere to be found. But geez, I wasn't thinking! Why did I go there? Its 2 am for God's sake, she's not there anymore. I think I lost my will to think for myself, my mind is consumed by my thought of her.

I went inside the mansion and looked for her. I barged into her room but to my surprise, she's nowhere to be found at the guest's room. I tried to look at Alice's room but Bella; she's not there at all. I stopped for a moment then thought of where she has gone. Then it burst into my thoughts! Maybe she went to the orphanage. I have to go there, NOW! I grabbed my car keys then went straight to my silver Volvo, still in a robe, I don't care I need to find her. I started my engine then drove away. The highway is no longer crowded, only a few vehicles pass the road. My eyes are watery. The reason is unknown for my extreme concern for a girl that blinded my eyes by her tremendous beauty. _I'm falling in love again no doubt._ I reached the orphanage but the place appears to be deserted.

I am furious, angry, exploding, fuming "AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed inside my car, I grabbed by hair then my hand turn into a fist, wanting to pull out every strand, I wanted to hurt myself badly. _Bella, where are you?_ I drove away with my speed at its limit. I have to calm down or else I'm going to cause an accident. I heard sirens from not far, I slowed down and then stopped. A police knocked on my car window with the back of his forefinger touching lightly the glass. I opened the window then faced him.

"Sir, over speeding, are you drunk, Edward?"he said. I breathed heavily then shook my head.

"_Love Drunk maybe" _I smiled. Officer Laurent may think I'm some kind of weirdo, laughing by myself.

The police gave me a speeding ticket.

"Sorry Officer Laurent, it won't happen again"

"A girl again Cullen?"

"_Maybe" _I thought to myself.

"Why the hell are you in your robe?" I shook my head again. "Go on"

"Thanks" I responded. I drove away to the mansion.

I opened the door. I threw the first thing I saw to the floor. I realized that it's the replica of Venus De Milo owned by Esme. I can replace that tomorrow. I took a glance at the grandfather clock and it says that its 3 am. I marched my way to the stairway walked the hall and noticed something, the Music Room is open. I thought I closed that. I entered the room and geez! She's here all along, sleeping soundly. She's sitting on the chair where I was earlier in front of a table has her arms crossed that she made as her pillow.

She's sleeping peacefully. I kissed her cheek softly. I'm glad that she's safe here but it bothers me that the fatality of her mother still haunts her. She moved a little, I noticed that she's holding a pen. She's writing something that I didn't know. I carried her in my arms then walked the hallway. I opened the door still carrying her weight. I placed her in the bed. I stared for a moment and thought _"What's the taste of her lips?" _I tried to control myself, if I do that now what will she think of me? Stupid? Idiot? Brainless? Or worse, a maniac. She'll set a distance against me if that happens.

I turned on her air-con and turned on the night-light, closed the lights and took a last glance at her undying angelic face before I left the room. I went to Esme's music room to fix Bella's belongings. I fixed the pen she was holding a while ago, her iPod and iPhone. _My iPhone? _I never knew why she had this but I didn't care anyways. She can have it, and I don't believe that she stole it either. I placed all the gadgets in a pouch. Then an old notebook caught my attention, it's has a certain thickness and colored a little brownish, the page is set to something, I can't see from this view, so I grabbed it and read what's on paper. The letters are written in a rounded-type of hand writing, legible and neat.

**LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST**

**I dreamed I was missing**

**You were so scared**

**But no one would listen**

**Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming**

**I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving**

**When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me**

**I want you to know**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Don't be afraid**

**I've taken my beating**

**I've shared what I made**

**I'm strong on the surface**

**Not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect**

**But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me**

**I want you to know**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting**

**All the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending**

**Someone else can come and save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting**

**All the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending**

**Someone else can come and save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

**I can't be who you are**

~**B**e**ll**a

[A/N: A song from Linkin Park, the ending song in the first Twilight movie also part of the Twilight album]

The song is dated today, September 13, or yesterday since it's already 3 am. I read the poem, and I felt so frustrated right after, I turned the next page and read the other words that Bella wrote.

**This song is dedicated to Charlie, Victoria and to me. I wanted to be known as a singer but I knew I would fail. I'm trying so hard to be what Renee wanted me to be, I want to achieve that dream. But I just can't. Because I dreamt of Renee, I realized that there are, by far much greater dreams I can attain without disobeying my one and only family, Charlie. I can leave this world any second, devoid of any warning, Renee died protecting me and now growing a year older I recognized Charlie's objective of imprisoning me in the mansion, to protect me also. I should probably go back to Forks, but I'm too happy to leave my current job, I don't want to leave, especially Edward.**

**And Happy 20th birthday to me.**

The notebook appears to be Bella's own diary I think I shouldn't have read the notebook, but if I didn't I would not know that it's Bella's birthday, and Bella running away from her family. I have heard of Renee, it's her mother but Charlie? Victoria? Who are they? I think I should ask Bella, I strongly agree I have to. I placed the notebook in my bag. I wanted to read more about her but I'm very much tired plus sleepy. And most of what I read, I just can't understand, my brain is very tired.

_The Next day…_

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" Someone kept knocking heavily on the door. It's so loud it awaken me from my sleep. I don't want to get up I'm still tired. I placed a soft white pillow on top of my head, covering my ears but I can still hear Alice's voice, petite yet so loud. "OPEN-UP EDDY". That made me angry. I don't want anyone calling me Eddy. I hate that name. I got up eventually then put on my robe. I did not bother to look at the time but then opened that door right away.

"WHAT?" I spoke loudly. Alice looked surprised.

"It's almost 8, and we have to be at the airport at 7:30" she spoke with Emmett behind her.

"Dude, you look messy, fix yourself" Emmett suggested.

"Faster Edward, we're late already"

"Alright give me ten minutes" I closed the door and prepared myself. I don't know how I was able to do it but I did it, I look presentable without reaching ten minutes. I hurried outside where Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are waiting at the RV trailer. We went inside then Mike just drove away.

"What time did you sleep?" Bella asked, sitting beside me. I looked at her. Her expression looked like she knew that I moved her to the guest's room.

"Around 3 am"

"No wonder you woke up so late"

"Yeah"

"Uhm… Did you see a notebook at the music room? You know, when you carried me"

"No" I replied in a soft voice. I didn't look at her eyes. _"Am I this desperate? Lying to her? Wanting to read her thoughts this badly?" _I said to myself.

"Really?" She seem to assume that I lied in her tone.

"Yes" Once again I avoided her eyes.

"Please return, if you found it, I have my initials on it, IMDS"

"IMDS? Is your full name Maribella Xuan?"

"No, my full name is Isabella Marie D. Swan. Alice misunderstood me when I introduced myself"

"Isabella Marie Swan? So you're the one in the chat?" I asked, very confused of the situation. Also surprised but mostly puzzled.

"Yes". I was shocked by her reply. I never thought she's that girl. The one who made me smile, the only one. _What a great twist of fate._ After that I just stayed silent realizing all the facts that I have gathered.

**[Bella's POV]**

_6:30 am…_

I woke up, feeling my head hurt a little bit. _"How did I get here? I thought I fell asleep in the music room?" _But it's alright. I looked at the clock that says 6:30 am. I looked at the empty table beside the bed. I realized that my diary is missing. I got up and fixed myself, I found my way to the music room, barefoot. I didn't even bother to put on slippers, that doesn't matter. I have to find my diary. I ran my way to the music room. I can't let anyone see it and Sir Cullen in particular.

By the hall my eyes caught Alice. I slowed down then stopped. I have to greet her.

"Good Morning Ms. Cullen"

"Good morning" she responded in her gleeful pixie-like voice. "You seem to be in a hurry, where are you going?"

"To the music room, I forgot some of my things there last night when I fell asleep". That doesn't sound right. I seem to have lost my words. I can't tell Alice that Edward carried me to the guest's room that will surely sound awkward. I can't lie either. I'm a bad liar.

"You forgot something when you fell asleep?" she wondered.

"I woke up then went to my room. I forgot to bring my things. That's what I meant" I avoided her eyes unconsciously. The words just came out and I can't think of any good excuses.

"Ok". Then I walked to the music room. I stood in front of the door and turned the silver doorknob from which I could see my reflection. My eyes widened as I see the table clear from any notebooks or anything. I searched thoroughly the whole music room. I searched behind the grand piano the guitars and just everything, but nothing. I found my iPod and my iPhone in a purple pouch but my diary isn't there. It bothers me a lot, what if Edward read all the things I have written there. Most of the songs there is for him. I hope he doesn't read it.


	7. Chapter 7: A Hollywood Experience

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Seven: A Hollywood Experience-**

**[Bella's POV]**

The jet plane landed exactly 10:02 am at the Los Angeles airport. I saw a black limousine is waiting for the prestigious band, I don't know if I should be inside the limo, I'm not part of the band, I have to tell myself that I am only paid to work for the band and not paid to possess what they have. I'm the help, only a Personal Assistant, as low as that. The band went inside, Alice came in last, and she looked at me.

"Bella come. What are you waiting for? We're late" She uttered in a simple manner. I just did what she wanted me to do, swallow my pride and pretend to be famous like them.

I sat on the limousine couch. It's my first time to ride a luxury car like this. But riding it with The Cold Ones, it feels awkward, it's not right. Alice treats me like a sister, maybe it's because she grew up without any sister, and Rosalie doesn't seem to be much of a sister to Alice. And judging by the tasks she gives me, it's very light and what they're paying me too high. Just in two months I can resign and start with my dream.

I don't want to leave now though. Yet, I want to return to Charlie. But if I go back to Forks, I'd see Victoria, whom I suspected that is somehow involved in Renee's death. But it's just a suspicion and I lack evidence against her. And if it's Victoria, I'm weak in my father's eyes. I think it's better to stay a while longer. Make him miss me or something alike.

I just hope that Embry and Charlie's _devils_ won't find me. I sighed then broke my thoughts. I noticed Rosalie look at me. It's quite scary with the way she looks intently to me. I just looked away pretending I'm not frightened at all. My simple fear might become gradually intense, so it's better to look away.

I just stared outside the window of the luxurious car. I think it's to distract me from Rosalie's daunting eyes. I noticed the place is so wild, people everywhere, a place a lot like New York, but slightly crazier and star-studded. I can see many signs and stuff. I felt like being watched again but opposites Rosalie's direction, I turned to see who's staring. My eyes met with a pair of gorgeous green emerald eyes, Sir Cullen.

"Yes Sir?" I asked innocently with a low and soft tone. I thought I heard my own voice shiver.

He shook his head then moved his vision somewhere else. I wish I knew his thoughts at that point in time. There is something he wanted to say. It caused my mind to pry in his thoughts.

I sighed heavily. I'm definitely feeling under the weather today. I just feel depressed upon losing my diary. That pile of old paper is part of my treasury. I have everything in that little big thing. My life is written there. _I write what I feel. _And definitely a certified loner. My pen and my paper are my only companions. Though it's just inanimate objects they comfort me in my own way of desires. I just don't know how to act around any people that good. Also the reason I'm not a good liar.

"Alice, are we going to the studio" Rosalie asked the black-haired.

"Yes right after the interview" she replied.

"Of Edward, that's for sure" Rosalie whispered. I can't hinder my senses to seize. I just heard her. I wondered why they would interview Edward. He's not the only vocalist of the band, Alice also. The interview is for the band's up-coming album, not for Sir Cullen. Anyway, it's not even my concern.

"Rose, please" Alice uttered.

Rosalie looked away.

"I'm no longer a playboy like people look at me. Tanya is the issue here, not me. I stopped dating anyone other than one girl. _Her._ Then what, what did _she_ do?" Edward reprimanded. Everyone was surprised when Edward reacted on Rosalie's statement. His tone is filled with anger. He looked south right after he said that. In his eyes was not guilt but fury. His clutching eyebrows strongly agree that he's fuming. _To who? Tanya Denali? _Obviously. Who will be happy if he finds out that your fooled, she just used you? _No one typically._

"I'm sorry" Rosalie apologized.

Edward looked away. I didn't know what I was doing when I sat next to him and placed my hands on his back. "I'm sure she's just joking, don't take it seriously." My brown eyes again met with his stunning green eyes. I looked away. I changed my vision because I felt a little bit uncomfortable in the position. I took my hand off his back. He's still staring.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

I nodded.

"Bella" his voice, is very fascinating to hear, saying my name. I felt shivers through my veins to my finger tips. "Why do you want to go to the orphanage?" I became surprised by the sudden mood change. Still, I have to answer.

"No significant reason"

"How did you even know that there's—"He got interrupted when the limousine stopped. I wondered what he tried to ask me. Maybe I'll remind him later.

"Showtime" Alice uttered lowly, suggesting she's ready, ready for Hollywood.

The band went out of the limo, the limo stopped in front of a studio. As always, the band is expected by their fans. There came photographers, paparazzo and just everything. The band always carries security guards with them, always. The reason they're never injured. I came out last, after Sir Cullen. The people looked at me with very unusual eyes. I heard chatters from the audience. It's hard to listen if they talk all at once, but if I heard it correctly, they said _"Is that Edward's new girlfriend?"_Maybe I shouldn't mind that.

Mike brought The Cold Ones' clothing out of the trunk. I should help him, even though he sounds like a total geek, _Hey, he's still a person._ And I'm one of the workers after all.

The people followed the band inside the studio. They're so wild. Tyler approached me after I placed all the things out of the trunk. Tyler is one of The Cold Ones' personal security guard.

"Ms. Cullen's looking for you, again"

"I'm coming" I responded.

I brought the clothes and other paraphernalia's in the backstage of the studio. I saw Alice combing her hair and retouching her make-up.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen, you asked for me?" I spoke.

"Wear this" she said with a pleasing voice and with a smile on her lips. She pointed at a black cocktail dress with cyan touches at its sleeves collar and the raffles below; the dress somehow has its gothic touches in it. Black and cyan are the signature color of the band. It looks extremely beautiful.

But I don't wear things like that. It's above my knee, I think the dress too revealing. And I don't show much of my skin.

"Sorry Ms. Cullen I—"

"Shush, don't call me Ms. Cullen, I feel like I'm a middle aged woman, Alice, I told you that a million times."

"Yes Ms—"I stopped when I realized what I said then uttered "Alice"

"Great! Now wear this"

"Alice, I can't wear that, it's too short. And for a P.A. it'd not appropriate"

"There's no law in America that says personal assistants are forbidden from looking gorgeous. And Bella, you're an assistant, not a slave. Plus you can't be in Hollywood in a pair of old jeans and a simple shirt"

Once again, I can't use my will, I'm held captive of my choices, I need to wear the dress. I just agreed to her.

It's the first time I'm going to wear something like this. I'm surprised that it fits me well. I took a glance of myself in the mirror. I wondered who the one in the mirror is. _Is that me? _I can't believe the magic of the dress: It turned me into a princess. Is Alice somehow a fairy godmother? Am I Cinderella? The modern version of Cinderella? Cool.

I watched my reflection once again. I smiled lightly.

"You see! You look astounding. You look like a celebrity Bella"

"Thanks"

"All you need is make-up, just a little bit and you're extremely perfect" She looked down my feet. "Uh, you can borrow my blue flats" I smiled and stared at my dirty white chucks. Cinderella wears glass slippers, not chucks. I giggled to myself.

"I guess so"

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Alice allowed the man.

He opened the door.

"Ms Alice, the show's going to start in five"

Alice nodded as her reply. She fixed my hair with her hand. "Let's go" she grabbed by wrist and pulled me out of the dressing room. Edward together with the rest of the band is waiting for Alice, she's always been the one who takes a long to get on stage.

Our eyes met. Sir Edward looked at me in a strange way. He gave me a crooked smile, my favorite. He looks absolutely handsome, no one can compare to his flawlessness.

"You look pretty" he whispered out.

"Thanks"

"THE COLD ONES IN 2 MINUTES" The director shouted which caught the attention of the band.

"Gotta go" Then he kissed my cheek in my surprise then walked away. My face turned red all over, the blood rushed to my face within a split second. I swore that if the studio isn't air-conditioned, a fly will go in my mouth. I can't close my mouth I'm too shocked.

**[Edward's POV]**

Wow, she looks stunning, _perfect_ in a word. I have to thank Alice for her expertise in fashion. I told her to lend a dress for Bella, she said that she's already thinking about that, Ali picked out the dress. The dress looked wonderful on her. And it's no surprise that Ali convinced her to wear that, Bella can't say no to Alice.

Bella's walking closer to me, what should I say? Oh God, I can't take my eyes off her. I lost my words, how will I say that she's beautiful, she probably knows that.

"THE COLD ONES IN 2 MINUTES". We need to go.

I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed her cheek. I just want to. It's an embarrassing move. True. I just didn't know why my body moved like that. I didn't think first. I walked away to lessen the shame. They followed.

I sat on a black leather couch provided for the guests.

The show's theme music played, suggesting that the show is starting. "Bazooka, America, we are here today to interview one of the most prestigious bands of this modern era, the highly cherished by the people all over the world. Their music is one of the most played, leading songs in music charts. THE COLD ONES" The host introduced us before the spot lights turned to us. Applause from the audience followed.

Bazooka is one of the most highly rated music talk shows.

"From the Left, the playboy band vocalist, Edward Cullen, Ms. Pixie, Alice Cullen, her hubby, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and the ever beautiful Rosalie Hale." He paused for a moment "Let's start the interview with the band's awaited new album. Edward, what can you say about the new album?"

"Until now we're still improving songs from the album. Four songs are completed and four other will be recorded later on. And the album title is still in progress" he answered.

"The carrier single is a surprise." Alice uttered.

The host asked a little more about the album.

"Ok lots more of The Cold Ones after these messages" the host said. The talk show took a break.

The host retouched his make-up. Then after a few moments the hosts fixed the instruments for us. When the show resumed we performed a song from the up-coming album. _Over You _[A/N: The song from Daughtry].It's the first time this is heard by a live audience. The song is light in the intro. As the song reached the chorus everything's intense. Jasper, Alice and Rose rocked the rhythm with Emmett's perfect beat. I thought my throat is coming out because of the song. I'm screaming the chorus. Jasper is amazing in his solo.

"_**The day I thought I never get through,**_

_**I got over you" **__I whispered the last line then the synchronization of music stopped._

It relived me when the song ended. My throat felt sore and my jaw just needs some rest. I stared at the director and he's suggesting to play another song.

**[Bella's POV]**

Oh my god! Edward's great out there, it's a completely new sound from The Cold Ones. Their past songs have a rock touch but the words are low, compared to this song. _Over You._ The song's filled with so much anger in it. I wonder who composed the song. They really sound so good. Edward's voice, give chills to my body, as always. When the song ended, I felt unsatisfied. I crave for more songs. _Another one please?_

"This song is not yet heard anywhere. This is just the first time it is being heard by the audience, and surprisingly, by my band mates." The viewers reacted with low chatters. "I wanted to sing this song for all of us who've done something wrong, and now yearn for forgiveness, admitting to have committed sins. I just finished the melody last midnight. And now, I just wish that my band mates would agree if I include this song in the up-coming album. The song is composed by a person whom I don't want to leave, she's important to me at a very unexplainable feeling." He paused. "It's titled _Leave out all the rest_".

I was there standing at the backstage a few meters from him, my eyes widened in surprise, it's impossible but I have a feeling. _No, it's not my song, it can't be! _If it's the song, then he lied when I asked him about my diary, he lied when he had it all along.

The song started with a light intro, the rest of the band doesn't know the song so they are unable to perform. Edward is left with his keyboard. He began in a light intro, it sounded mysterious yet beautiful. When he started with the words, it's confirmed, it's my composition.

At that point of time, I don't know what I'm shocked about. _That Edward composed a melody for my song? Edward's performing my song? Edward took possession of my diary? Or Edward read what's inside of my diary?_ It's all so confusing. My body's shaking without a evident reason.

The song ended. And I will admit it to myself. I love the song, very much.

The TV host asked about what to expect at the album and something else. It can't be avoided that he may ask about Tanya. After another commercial, the host talked one-on-one with Edward.

"We are informed by certain people that you used to date Tanya Denali. The Bazooka question is: Is it true that you gave her a diamond ring?"

"I won't lie any longer, yes, I gave her a ring" his tone sounded cold.

"Another Bazooka question: If you gave her a ring, does that mean you'll marry her, or she's just one of those girls again"

He breathed heavily then answered "I loved Tanya, but there are conflicts that can't be avoided. And FYI: loved - past tense, ok?"

"An exploding question: Is it true that you caught Tanya kissing her sister's boyfriend, Garrett Anderson in The Plaza hotel, and the reason you are single today"

Edward's expression panicked upon hearing the question. I am too is shocked, he's suppose to marry Tanya, and Tanya cheated on him. "_What kind of bi__—__, girl is she?" I thought to myself._

"Edward, you have to answer"

I felt sorry for Edward. The pressure kills.

"We heard from our source that you had a fight with Tanya in her hotel suite. Is this all true?"

Edward stayed silent as the crowd wait for an answer.

"Edward Cullen, an exploding yes or a low no?"

"Yes, we fought in her hotel suite, yes I caught her kissing and yes I'm currently single."

I felt so sorry for him if I could; I'd sit next to him and give comfort. It's obvious in his expression that he's nervous upon answering. Not to mention ashamed for both Tanya and himself.

"WOW THAT WAS A HUMUNGOUS REVELATION FROM EDWARD CULLEN, ONLY HERE AT BAZOOKA" The host said in a yell of gleeful tone.

Edward stood up from his seat and headed my way. He grabbed my wrist then pulled me to the dressing room. He came in first.

"Please close the door, and lock it" my hands became cold upon hearing his voice. I did what he asked me.

"About what you heard"

"The song?"

"Yes and about Tanya. I want you to know that I never really loved her. I just took a challenge for myself: if I could date one girl in 2 months. I never said _I love you _to her, which will be lying. She said she love me. And most of people I know thought that Tanya's the one. I think I have to satisfy their thoughts, by giving Tanya a ring"

I wondered why he's explaining this to me. I'm not his current girlfriend. "Sir Cullen, why are you telling this to me?"

He drew a crooked smile on his lips. "I-I don't know. I think I feel depressed, because of people knowing of Tanya, she might lose her fame and everything along with that. I just feel concerned; she somehow worked hard to get a name and maintaining that isn't easy for celebrities like us"

"You have a point"

"Bella" my name sounded sweet in his tone. "Thank you for listening, and please understand." Then he placed his arms around my waist then hugged me tightly. I was surprised by his actions. I never thought he would do that. "Belated happy birthday" he whispered.

It was no surprise that he knows my birthday since he has my diary.

**[A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review for longer chapters and faster updates. Please give negative reviews. I accept those reviews as a compliment to my literary art ^-^ NEVER FORGET to review please]**


	8. Chapter 8: The Vampire vs The Werewolf

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Eight: The Vampire vs. The Werewolf-**

**[Bella's POV]**

The interview ended as soon as Edward answered his question. Edward stayed silent on our way to the hotel. I tried to talk several times, tried to start a subject, anything away from Tanya, but he just refuse to talk to me. It made me feel low. I just can't approach him that good. And seeing him sad makes me depressed even more. The silence just kills me slowly. It stabs me over and over again. I don't know how to speak any longer, I lost my words. I don't want to give up on making him feel better. But my abilities are not capable of such. I just stayed silent to prevent myself from saying a word he will not like.

We arrived at 2 pm. The band checked in at one of the most well-known five star hotels in Los Angeles, the _Sakura_ hotel. The main theme is Japanese. It's pleasant to see Asians after awhile. They greeted with a joyous voice with a bow, which I acknowledged at the entrance, I smiled at her then walked after The Cold Ones. After the press saw the band coming they shove into them, I opened a distance to the band to avoid being shoved as well.

"Is it true that Tanya Denali is kissing Garrett Anderson in a certain hotel?"

"Did you see them?"

"How did you react on the situation?"

"Yesterday is Kate Denali's 1st death anniversary, did you visit her grave?"

"_Who's Kate Denali? Tanya's sister?" _I thought to myself, upon hearing the question from one of the press.

"What do you think Kate Denali you'd feel if she heard that Garrett is with Tanya?"

"If Kate Denali is still here, what would you say to her?"

"Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Sir Cullen, Cullen, Edward! Edward! EDWARD!" the reporters call him at the same time, but I can still hear questions and statements that make me wonder. I never heard Edward's voice from the huge crowd.

It's a matter of time before the security guards came and seized the thick crowd. The band went to their hotel suites safely but I decided to sit at a comfy couch in the lobby. I want to see more of the hotel because I never been to a place like this one. I wonder if they have a museum featuring the culture of Japan. Asians are so interesting, their culture is so exotic and unlike any other, not to mention extremely dazzling [A/N: I'm Asian, hehe]. I pulled out my iPod and listened while staring at the calming Japanese environment.

After a few moments, my attention is caught by another crowd of press swarming by the hotel entrance. I took the headphones off my ears to see what's going on. I stood up. I saw the Quileute band is by the doorway. No wonder reporters horde at them. The ever hot Jacob Black—my favorite from the band—is by the door. I just have to take a quick glance at him. He might be hotter in person. I only see him in pictures in the internet. And once he posed on a magazine with Edward they both looked very astounding. But on top of him is always Edward Cullen.

I looked high I looked low but I can't get a clear view of them. I got caught in the crowd that became thicker. I felt someone stepped on my foot then the next thing I knew I was laying flat on the floor. My legs are sore I can't move them from the huge mob. I looked up and met a pair of onyx eyes staring at me. He leaned down and offered his hand. He gave me light smile. I took his hand—it felt warm, he pulled me up which made my legs feel fine.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked in a seductive manner. _Seductive_?

"Y-yes" I mumbled out, still star-struck as well. "_Did I just answer yes? No, I'm not alright, why did I answer that? Someone stepped on my foot and I almost become a hammed, flat because of being stepped repeatedly." _I said to myself.

The crowd has been apprehended by the security at that time.

"Uhh… Wanna eat?" he invited me. The words surprised me_ "Jacob Black asking me to have a date with him? Am I that beautiful?" I thought._

"Yeah sure where?" I can't stop myself from smiling. The excitement just makes me smile. _Jacob Black._

"Anywhere you—" he got cut off by Quil.

"Jake, let's go" he said as we turn our attention to him.

"I'll catch up to you." Jacob responded.

"Do you want to explore the hotel? They have her awesome landscapes."

"I thought we're going to eat?"

"Oh, uhh… Yeah, sorry" he sounded a little nervous.

I felt his hand touch my lower back as if leading me somewhere. We picked out a nice table beside the window. He pulled the chair for me then sat down on the chair in front of me.

"No need for introductions right? Since you already know me, let's proceed to the hand shake" he placed his hand over the table to shake. It felt a bit uncomfortable because I felt ashamed for an unknown reason. But I shook his hand anyway. He ordered sushi and I just ordered what he ordered. I ate with poise, not trying to make a bad impression. After a while of silence he spoke:

"Where are you from?" he ate a little.

It made me wonder why he will ask that. And what should I say? _I'm from New York? Arizona with the Cold Ones? Or in Forks, Washington? _"I'm an NPA" my answer seemed to shock him.

He swallowed his food then asked again. "An NPA, as in No Permanent Address? Serious?" his tone seemed to be in shock.

"Believe it or not, yes"

"Why?" another question from him.

"It's a long story". Not that I want to tell him

"I have time"

"I'm sorry I don't" I stood up so did he then grabbed my wrist when I was about to leave his sight.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just think that The Co—"I stopped myself before I'll be the one who say something wrong. "Uhm… I need to go, thanks for your time" His face became painted with wonder. I shoved his hand lightly from my wrist. "Good day Mr. Black" I bowed my head lightly then walked away. I'm relieved to see he's not following me any longer. I added pace to my feet and in no time I reached the elevator. I did not pay much attention to what I looked like when I saw my reflection on the silver door of the hotel elevator, my hair is a mess I think I even tore some part of my dress.

I suddenly thought to myself "Why did I ran away from Jacob Black, _the_ Jacob Black?" I think the answer is also within my mind, I felt ashamed maybe, because he's such a famous person and me what am I? A runaway, working as an assistant to The Cold Ones. And there's a tinge of uncomfortable sentiment between the two of us. I didn't know what it is I just feel something's wrong even though he's single—or so the magazines say—and I am too. What we had is just a little conversation, about me having no permanent address. It sounded awkward for me to say that to him. But at least what I said was the truth and I can't really tell a lie, I don't know why.

A light ring in the elevator broke my thoughts of Jacob Black. The two silver doors opened in a swift manner. I was surprised that a familiar face stood in front of me—Ms. Alice.

"Bella! I'm looking all over for you" she said in her usual pixie voice. She scanned me from head to toe."What happened to the dress?"

"Stampede at the lobby" I uttered going out of the elevator's perimeter. I looked down "I think I broke your shoes. I just rep—"

"No don't bother replacing those I have like tons of them. Let's clean you up"

We walked to the hall where three rooms expected to be used by the band. I know since I'm the one who reserved the rooms for this day. I'll be rooming with Alice, at first I don't want to stay at the hotel room, not that I want a room for my own, it's shameful to room with Alice, who is also known as my boss. Rosalie will be rooming with her love Emmett and Edward with Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are left in Arizona they spend quality time with each other since Carlisle almost lived in his hospital treating the patients. Today is his day-off but chose not to come to the band's event.

The event halls are just by the next building so this place is perfect, just a little walk and then the concert halls. The concert is not happening until 6 in the evening, other artists are also part of the occasion, including The Quileute band.

I love that band but I love The Cold Ones even more, their motif is much more unique than The Quileute's. The Cold Ones has this gothic vampire motif while the Quileute has the werewolf motif, pretty common if you ask me. The best is Jacob Black from The Quileute. Edward from The Cold Ones but of course he's better.

Alice opened the door like I was some kind of princess.

"Come" she said.

"You don't ha—" cut off again.

"Bella, just come. It's just me opening the door." Her smile meant something but I don't know what.

I just came in and tried to ignore that action of hers. The room is dark, I looked for the switch and turned in on…

"SURPRISE!" the sound of a crowd shocked me. "Belated Happy Birthday"

There are balloons all over the room with ribbons all over, like a children's party. The look on my face is somehow happy yet unsure. I looked at Alice by the door way. "Alice, you shouldn't have bothered to prepare all this"

"Happy Birthday" she said anyway and hugged me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I took a view of the crowd and my eyes caught a pair of green eyes. Edward.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike and the band's security guards is there also. And saw a bunch of people who are new to my sight. I turned to Alice when she tapped my shoulder.

"For you" she handed me colorful box with a card on top the box.

"N-no I can't" I uttered, I don't want the gift even the overly hysterical birthday party. I hate the attention they're giving me.

"Take it! Take it! Please…" she begged. I felt ashamed when I took in from her hands. "Yay!" she said with a melody.

"Thank you, thank you so much"

She handed me another box but it's a lot smaller than her gift, it looked like a box for a ring or a necklace or some sort of thing that's small. "From Edward" I didn't seize myself to look at Edward. "Open it, please" I tore the wrapper and opened the box. "It's pretty thank you" my first present is another black cocktail dress it's simpler than what I'm wearing now. The design is a classy roskstar in white prints. "I love it, thanks."

"Now Edward's" I smiled then opened the little box. It's not a ring, not a necklace, not even a bracelet or any types of accessory. It's a key to somewhere.

"Can I borrow her for a second" Edward uttered out with a touch of glee in his tone. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator. The blood rushed to my face as I felt his contact with my skin.

**[Jacob's POV]**

I saw her, the girl who fell. I lend her my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up. And there I saw her, she's extremely pretty, it's a beauty that's not found in anywhere. I have been all around the world but her beauty, it's the first time I saw it. It's very hard to understand that I'm petrified I think I lost my ability to talk. But I need to say something, something. When the security guards took crowd control I just uttered words impulsively.

"Uhh… Wanna eat?"

She agreed. We went to a restaurant within the hotel. I asked a few questions, one is her address; I was surprised when she said she's an NPA. She doesn't even look like one. After that she just left.

I grabbed her wrist. Her skin is cold and sweats cold. I don't want her to leave me. "_Please stay" I said to myself_. She resisted my light grip.

"No, I just think that The Co—"she paused. "Uhm… I need to go, thanks for your time". She walked away. I felt so depressed I really like her and she just walked away? It really felt wrong. No one walked away from me like that. But I let her walk away. I sat down the chair and eyed the chair where she sat. I'm staring at it but in reality staring to nothingness. My brows are clenched together with one thing in mind: I want to find her. I snapped back to reality when I noticed something on the table, an iPod. It must belong to her. I took it and left a fifty on the table. I stood and left the restaurant, I know that every one stares at me because I'm Jacob Black. I approached a girl in a kimono.

"Uhh.. Do you know who's the girl in the black cocktail dress, who passed by a moment ago?" I have no other choice but to ask her since she's the only person standing by the doorway all day.

"Nani?" (What?) She uttered. I didn't understand what she said.

"Eigo wo hanase masuka?" (Do you speak English?) I said the only words I know.

"Iie, gomen nasai." (No, I'm very sorry.)

"Arigatou gozaimas" (Thank you) I uttered. I only know few a Japanese words, very few.

I acted hysterical and I turned my vision around searching, hoping to find her. _Her__—_I don't know who she is. But I want to talk to her again. My concentration turned to the elevator that just opened, and there she stood. The most beautiful creature I saw. The one I've been looking for. I closed my distance to them both, she's with someone, it made me fuming a little bit.

I cleared my throat to gain attention from them. I showed my hand with the iPod on my palms.

"Black?" he asked.

"Cullen." I looked at the girl beside him.

"Bella, please leave us" I heard him whisper to the girl. _Bella, what a cute name._

"Hi Bella, this is yours right?" I said to her with my usual charming smile.

"Yes, thank you" she whispered then took it from my hand. "Excuse me" she then walked away to the Japanese garden.

I followed Bella to the Japanese garden so did Edward. Bella stares at a plant I walked over to her. I placed my hand on her waist as she turned her vision at the calming landscape.

"Like the view?" I spoke. She looked at me.

Bella nodded.

"Black, step away." Edward whispered in my ear.

I removed my hand from Bella. I walked away as he followed. The distance is where Bella cannot hear us. We're the only people at the garden at that time.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove but can you just stop." He said in a low yet angry tone.

"Why should I? She's not even your girlfriend."

"I don't know what happened to us, why we became rivals in almost everything." He changed the topic.

"Cullen, it's all in the past, you're the one who keeps arguing with me."

"She died because of us" a strong sense of anger is felt within his tone.

"Kate didn't die because of that!" I uttered with a slight rage in tone

"And the bet is your idea"

"If you're a true friend you would have told me that it's wrong, but instead you agreed with me." I scoffed, and then shook my head.

"I guess its party my fault" he calmed down.

"It's both our fault."

We stood silently there, feeling ashamed for ourselves. Embarrassed because the girl we both like is dead. Her death is not really our fault but we blame ourselves for that. Edward and I bet. If I make Kate fall for me, he'll buy me a car, then vice versa. It was more than a year ago. Edward won, I lost but when Kate find out that we played with her she became depressed. She came from a bar, even though she is drunk she drove away. She died in a car accident involving an eighteen-wheeler truck. It's very tragic. She loved Edward so much. But I don't know with Edward. And the thing about Garrett is, his Kate's ex-boyfriend which is also Tanya's best friend. Tanya is Kate's sister.

And Edward, he used to call me Jacob instead of just _Black._

"Ouch!" we heard Bella yell from pain. Bella tripped over a rock. I'm about to close the distance when Edward went to help her. He touched her hand and the other on her waist. It felt painful to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. _I wish she is._

"Yeah, thanks" she answered. Upon hearing that, I looked away.

"YOU FREAK!" feminine voice screamed. She came running slapped Bella's face and pulled her hair.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" she begged but Tanya didn't pay attention to her words.

I was devastated when I saw Tanya hurting Bella. Edward pulled Tanya by her shoulder. She fought Edward's grip but failed the first try, at the same time I ran to Bella and see if she's fine. Edward lost grip of Tanya and attacked the brunette once again. I stopped her before she can even hit her again but she ended up tearing my shirt. Then Edward grabbed by her shoulder then pulled her away from Bella. I faced Bella and touched her cheek lightly.

"Does it hurt?" I leaned closer to check, ignoring the two arguing people at the background.

"N-no, no" she mumbled. Bella held my wrist then removed it from her cheek.

"Are you sure? You looked hurt. Why didn't you fight back?" I said not noticing my tone becoming louder.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No" I calmed down. I touched her arm then apologized. "Sorry"

The next thing I felt is a fierce punch to my face from a certain fist, I stepped back to control my balance. The hit is so powerful.

"HANDS OFF, BLACK" he uttered furiously.

"Edward!" Bella stated trying to relax him.

"To the room, now!" he commanded her. She walked to the elevator as a stared at her. Edward followed.

I stood there, left with Tanya. I realized that I have a bruise on my cheek.

**[Edward's POV]**

"YOU FREAK!" a familiar voice uttered in full power. I realized it's Tanya. She came running then slapped Bella right in front of me. She pulled her hair. It made me very furious so I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Bella. She's fighting my grip and I cannot believe she's that strong. My hands lost clutch, she went Bella's direction once again. Good thing Black is there.

"LET ME HAVE HER!"

"Don't make a scene, Tanya"

"I don't care if I'm going to do will be put in all of the papers in the world. I want to kill her here and now"

"What are you saying? Are you insane? Calm down" then she did.

"Is she your new girlfriend? The replacement? Huh? The new toy?" she said with fierce.

"Shut up! She's neither my toy nor my new girlfriend but you know, she means more, more than you, better that you. Just accept it! I don't want anyone using me. So get out of here go to Garrett kiss him, make love all night, all day, and do whatever you want to do just leave me alone! You don't own my life and I'm over and done with you!" I screamed at her. I didn't know what I just said but I know clearly the fact that what I said hurt her, emotionally. I saw her tears fall. I turned my attention to Bella to lessen my pain. What I said is also painful in my part.

I'm still angry. My anger grew when I saw Black touching her. I don't know what I did but I remember screaming at Bella. I told her to go to our hotel room then I followed her to the elevator.

The atmosphere is completely and miserably quiet. It hurts I injured my heart when I screamed at her. It pierced over and over again. The moment is like forever and that forever ended in a sudden ring. The silver doors opened. She went out first. Then I walked to my room with Bella.

"Why did you let him touch you?" I asked still furious

"I can't say that to him, he just keeps on doing it. I removed his hand from my face and trying my best not to be intimate with him but he just keeps on doing it."

"And you like it?"

"No, I don't, what do you think I am? A girl without respect for myself? I'm not like that. Or what other thing? I'm a girl from New York. But I'm not like girls there that would sleep with a guy that's a complete stranger. If you think I'm just that then I should qui—"devoid of any warning, I caressed her lips with mine. I can't take her words any longer, and I know what she's going to say, I don't want her to resign, I don't want her to go away. And it hurts knowing that she thinks of me that way, she's a flirt, no. I don't feel guilty or anything but I have to stop her and my way is cease her lips from moving. I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her closer. I felt her lips respond. Then her hands moved to my chest and to my surprise pushed me away. Bella slapped me, hard.

"I quit" she whispered then searched to her pocket then gave me back the key. She then walked out the door which she slammed. She left me leaning on the wall. Feeling depressed.

I hate myself. I'm so stupid, a retard, foolish, ridiculous, dim-wit and everything that describe my brainlessness I hate it, I really do. I hate everything but her. I love her so much.

**[Bella's POV]**

I slammed the door. I hate him so much and I love him so much, it's all so complicated. The way he thinks about me. A bitch. He tested me by that kiss because of what he thinks, that thought of him ruined me. I want to leave, and now. I took a few steps and stood in front of Alice's room. I'm staring at it the colored cream door with a silver door knob thinking of I should open it, knowing they're all in there, I want to cry. And I can't cry with them staring at me. And how can I tell Alice I want to leave? She might think I quitted because she's not paying me enough. It's all so intricate. I turned the knob anyway.

"Bella" she said with a mouthful of cake. She swallowed then asked: "Where's Edward?"

I tried my best to smile. "In his room"

"So did you like the car?"

"Car?" I was shocked. The key is for a car. _"He bought me a car?"_ I thought to myself

"Yes, his gift"

I shook my head. I went straight to the bathroom. I want to be alone.

~۵~

**[A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and my gosh this is the longest chapter ever! I love this chapter so much, I wish you do too. For the first time I'll be placing a preview of the next chappy =) Please Review and I already done the Novel Cover. I love Photoshop. The link to the image will be posted on my profile. Hopefully I can continue until chapter 10 or 12 depending on the responses I get. If reviews reaches 15 {lol} I'll continue to twelve. The more reviews the better! Reviews are a way for the author to be encouraged and be inspired to continue. If there are no reviews meaning no one cares about the story, so why continue?]**

**[A/N: P.S. Add me on facebook callalily_ or type in ****Yana Rivera A**** ]**

~۵~

**Preview: Chapter Nine Currently an untitled chapter**

**[Embry's POV]**

"I know where Bella is. And she's not in New York" I said to Charlie with a newspaper in my hand.

"It's about time. So where is she?"

"In Arizona, working as a P.A. of The Cold Ones." I paused "The band's vocalist is Edward Cullen."

"It's not the first time I heard that name. Who's he again?"

"He's my—…

**~END PREVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Past is never Past

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Nine: The Past is never Past-**

**[Bella's POV]**

After the party and they're all gone, I just disappeared in the bathroom crying my eyes out. Why am I crying? Why am I depressed? Of Edward? Of him kissing me? No, but it was something more. I love him yet I hate him so much. I love him so much it hurts and I hate him because I love him. And I can't love him. I want to, but I can't. this love I'm referring to is not just any fan love it's more, more complex and meaningful, indescribable and the worst, irresistible. Those endearing charms, I can't stop thinking of them.

"Bella" Alice knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella, don't you like the party? Please open the door if you did."

I felt guilty by her words. So I wept my tears and opened the door.

"Bella, why are you crying?" she asked.

"Me, crying? No." I denied and then forced my lips to curve a little. I don't want her to know that I did cry. "Maybe it's just my nausea" I sniffed lightly. "I don't really feel good, can I not join your gig tonight. I'm really, really sorry."

"Yes, of course, it's ok. Just rest until you feel better, I'll buy hot cocoas soups and other stuff. Just do your best to feel alright."

"I'm not going to get confined in a hospital or anything, it's just a minor cough I think" then I faked a cough. I want her to think that I don't feel good rather than her knowing I'm just depressed, or I don't want to see Edward, at all.

"I should go, bye. I'll have Mike send the groceries."

"Thanks, Alice." She kissed my cheek then she walked the door. She opened the door and saw Edward holding his hands against the wall.

"Eddy?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Can I talk to Bella?" I heard him say.

"Bella, can he talk to you?" she asked me. I shook my head as a reply.

"Sorry, she's a bit ill she can't talk to you, she needs some rest. Bella can't watch our gig tonight also." She turned him down.

Edward just left, leaving Alice with a question. I sat on a couch in front of the flat screen then heard the door close.

My tears fell again. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't distinguish my standing at that time. I don't know who I am any longer. I just know one thing—I love him but I hate it. I covered my face with my palms. I wiped away my tears then opened the flat screen to distract my mind for awhile. I browsed the channels to watch something worthy to spend my time. My attention is caught by a news channel, BBC.

_For the advance forecast, hurricane Maria will be hitting Los Angeles at around 1 am._

_Big-time drug lords in Forks, still in search: The most high-producing products of highly dangerous drugs in America are still in search. Forks, Washington have already been reported several times to have unsuccessful raids towards the biggest drug lords in the place. "The drug lords are very stealthy these days" according to the chief-of-police. It is believed that Forks have the highest number of illegal drug production in America. One of their leaders, and still uncaught, is known to be a certain Carlito Rive__—._

I changed the channel before I could hear the man's name. I know who he is. He's Charlie, my father also widely known as _Carlito Rivera, a Mexican_. I thought turning on the TV will make me feel any better but it only made it worst. But I still turned to different channels. I turned the channel to a showbiz channel, Paparazzi.

_A MAJOR OUT BREAK: Tanya Denali made a scene at Sakura in L.A.X.: Tanya Denali attacked a certain beauty in black which is said to be Edward Cullen's new girlfriend. But the girl is also seen with Jacob Black in a Japanese restaurant within the same hotel. Tanya Denali is Edward's ex-secret girlfriend. Rumors also say that Tanya is engaged to Edward during the break-up. Also just this morning he answered questions from our morning music talk show Bazooka that he had a relationship with Tanya and he said he's single. That makes the girl in black negative to be his girlfriend. Who is she? There are spreading words that say the charming brunette is the band's P.A.? _

"_Edward? And a P.A.? Yuck!" the reporter reacted."That's just unbearable."_

_Edward Cullen is the vocalist of the band The Cold Ones that have a concert during this evening. The Band checked in at the Sakura Hotel around 12 noon without the presence of the girl for the said concert._

_Other reports say that this girl is also seen with Edward in a certain branch of Starbucks in New York and a mall in Ohio. Tune in tonight for a live interview of Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali, only here on Paparazzi._

The screen showed pictures of me with Edward, photos in the coffee shop, in the mall and one with Tanya pulling my hair with Jacob running in the background. I felt guilty, I added to his shame.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the door. I turned the TV off. The door opened.

"Here's the grocery." Mike said handing a few paper bags. "Hey I wanna watch. Why did you turn it off?" he grabbed the remote from my hand and turned the TV on.

I don't know what to do anymore. I have my choices but which: Charlie the drug lord or Edward the playboy band vocalist?

**[Embry's POV]**

2:30 pm in our new hide-out, Forks, Washington.

"Leah, what are you watching? I want to watch football, give me the remote."

"Hey, I want to watch my show. Just a few more minutes."

I sat beside her then turned my laptop on to play something to distract me from the girlish news.

"EMBRY! THAT'S BELLA LOOK QUICK" she screamed. I dropped my laptop to the floor breaking it then turned my attention to the flat screen.

"No wonder she's not in New York when we looked for her. She's hitting on Edward Masen"

"Cullen you mean."

"Yeah, Cullen." Leah doesn't know my relation to him, so I just agreed anyway.

"You don't look good as him so don't give him your last name. Embry Masen" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Charlie's going to be happy." I said with my sinister smile.

Leah scoffed. I went to Charlie's room. Then I knocked.

"Hey Charlie, got me some good news." I grabbed yesterday's paper at the table beside his door.

"What?" he asked.

"I know where Bella is. And she's not in New York any longer" I said to Charlie with a newspaper in my hand.

"It's about time. So where is she?"

"In Arizona, working as a P.A. of The Cold Ones." I breathed heavily. "The band's vocalist is Edward Cullen."

"It's not the first time I heard that name. Who's he again?"

"He's my brother, I told you about. He's living in Arizona, adopted by Carlisle Cullen, the famous doctor." I look for his picture in the entertainment page of the newspaper then held it out for him to see. "Here he is. Famous as ever"

"You must be proud of your brother."

"I'm proud… of myself."

"Yeah you're pretty famous too. A famous drug dealer." he paused. "Anyway just bring Bella to me tomorrow."

"I'm so excited to bring her home." I said.

"I'm excited to go to Italy."

"Yeah, the big move to Volterra, finally. You've been planning this since last month."

"Now that we have Bella, we can leave. I just can't leave my daughter here alone. Even though she feels I don't love her."

I left his room then threw the newspaper out of my hands. I thought of when I was a kid he hits me every time I do something wrong. Charlie always told me I'm not his son, and he's not my father. I'm adopted from an orphanage. I did something when I was seventeen years old, having my identity crisis. I don't know a thing about myself. And I never knew any of my siblings. I volunteered to deliver drugs somewhere in Arizona. I went to the orphanage where he said he got me from. The woman said that I used to have a brother named Edward Masen, she said he's adopted by Carlisle Cullen. She even gave me an address to his house and I went but I didn't enter the house, it's a dumb thing to do, since I don't really know him.

Charlie got me when I was 5 years old. When he got me I don't really feel like human or a kid, I'm more of a punching bag. But I have to thank him for that. I became strong and possess a lot of hatred not of him but to other people, I can kill anyone as I please. I never called him father but I wish I could.

**[Bella's POV]**

While Mike's watching a movie I'm thinking of I should go back to Arizona. Then explain to Alice when they come home. I want to leave now, away from the reporters and everyone. I don't want to be known or seen on TV. That's dangerous, Charlie might see me, find out where I am. I'm just scared.

"Mike, how long is a trip to Arizona?" I asked Mike while his eyes are pierced to the TV screen.

"Three hours or so"

"Is there a flight at ten?"

"Maybe around Eleven, why?" he faced me with a intricate look.

"Can you take me there, now?" I paused. "No questions anymore, ok? Just take me there."

"Ok." He looked for the limo's keys in his pocket and fixed himself. I grabbed my bag. I didn't even bother to fix my haggard look. My hair's a mess and everything. "Let's go?"

"Yeah" I said. I walked out the door with my body bag, all I need. The limo ride is very silent, good thing, I want to be alone. We got to the airport at around 9:30 pm. I think by that time, the band is at their respective hotel room. Mike got out then opened my door at the passenger seat. I found my way to the counter to buy a ticket to Arizona. Then, while waiting for the departure, I called Alice through "my" iPhone.

"Hey Ali, I'm at the Airport, I want to go home, I don't really feel good. I wish you understand." I uttered in a low tone and in a soft manner, still with guilt for the concealed truth that I only wanted to move farther from Edward.

"Yeah, of course, just be safe. Please."

"Thanks. Bye" I said feeling ashamed of my lies.

"Be careful alright. Bye."

I ended the call. Stared again to the phone I am holding. "Hellish phone" I said to myself in tone. "Why don't you just go back to Edward?"

I looked at the phone for a few seconds, it says September 14. "What a long day, so many things had happened very unexpectedly." Then I placed it inside my bag with slight anger in my actions. Soon my flight number is announced by a formal female voice.

**[Edward's POV]**

The concert just ended. The interviewers swarm around me. They asked about Tanya's scene earlier and about my rival, Black. A knew question is suddenly heard from them.

"Who's the girl you're with? Is she really your PA? Is it true that you lied at the interview earlier, that you are not single by this moment?

"Yes, she is my PA. But she's definitely not my girlfriend. She bought the coffees at starbucks so I help her carry the excessive load. At the department store because she bought Alice new shoes she asked her to." I said then walked away, ignored all the other questions thrown. I heard what I said and it's painfully true. _"She's not my girlfriend."_ Though I wish she is.

"Ok questions have been answered so please, some privacy." Alice exclaimed to the reporters.

I placed my hands on my face. I was crying. I have to stop, this is gay. Then I felt Alice's hand on my back stroking it.

"Tanya didn't mean to do that to you. Or maybe Garrett just did that to her and Tanya's helpless. Don't feel bad _Kuya_ (Translation: Big Brother - Filipino)" she said unknowing of the truth.

I wept the tears from my eyes then pulled out a handkerchief, wiped my oily face. I'm depressed of what reason? Bella's angry with me. I felt her anger when she slapped me. What she thinks of me is false accusation. I just kissed her because I want her to stop. But what I did just made it worse.

"Edward, let's go" Alice called.

Jasper held Alice's hand then walked out.

"Dude, just let it go, Tanya's not that of a babe. Remember that song of yours, Over You" Emmett joked while walking out.

I smiled a bit. _"I wrote Over You for Kate not for Tanya. Forget my Name is for Tanya" _I thought to myself I smiled again. I stood up then followed my band mates. I loved Kate and I explained to her why I agreed on the bet but she just don't want to believe me. Kate's the first girl to ever make me feel human not a star. After Kate died, I just stopped dating 5 girls at a time. I just stuck to one, her sister, Tanya. I changed but I didn't know it hurts when you're the one being played. i swear to hell, it's only Tanya by that time. Why did I become controversial when I changed for the better? But there I one thing that is very clear, what I have for Tanya is not love at all, it's either pity or lust, but definitely not love.

The reporters stopped following us finally. I went inside my room. I saw Jasper sleeping on the couch with saliva coming out of his mouth accompanied by his loud snoring. I sat at a single couch by the flat screen. I opened the DVD Player because I'd rather watch movies than TV, knowing it will be me all over the showbiz news, and anything I watch might remind me of anything.

The movie is comedy but I never chuckled even once or just a little bit. By the middle of the movie "Vampires Suck", Rosalie and Emmett came in.

"Yo! Whatcha watchin'?" he said in a gleeful manner.

"Vampires Suck." I said in a low tone.

"That's comedy, why don't I hear you laughing?"

"I don't feel like laughing" I said.

"Then why watch that?" I said no more words. "I have DVD here, Breaking Dawn. Wanna watch? I brought snacks."

"Yeah, whatever" I said in a cold tone. I heard Alice came in the room.

"Hey why leave me alone? You're all here and I'm alone, no fair." she said in a awkward tone. She caused everyone to look at her.

"Alone?" I said in wonder."Bella's with you right?" I looked at her with a somewhat furious glare. Alice stayed silent. And I just stared at her. "Alice? Please." I said with pleading in my voice. "Where is she?" I'm in the sense of panic by that time. I want to see Bella, and now.

"Popcorn?" she handed me a bucket of popcorn she grabbed from Emmett's hands.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as my voice gradually getting louder.

"She left."

"Left? Where?"

"She went home." She answered.

"HOME? WHICH HOME? NEW YORK? ARIZONA? WHERE?" I shouted at her, as I stood up stare angrily at her. Jasper held me on my arms pulling me back. I calmed down a bit. Rosalie just stared as well as Emmett.

"In Arizona, will you just calm down." Alice said in a irate behavior. She stood up then left the room. I sat down again. I pulled out my phone then called Mike.

"Prepare the jet. We're flying to Arizona tonight."

"Sir, there's a hurricane coming. The last available flights are the departure of 11 pm and it already left. Flights from 12 midnight onwards are not allowed to fly. The winds are getting stronger."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Sir Cullen I'm sorry." I ended the call.

I stood up once again then walked the hallway. I knocked on Alice's door.

"Alice let's switch rooms." She opened the door and agreed with a nod. I slept in her room for that night, I want to be alone, I want a silent room with privacy. We need to stay here until tomorrow after the concert in Las Vegas, just three hours away. And right after that, we're going home.

**[Bella's POV]**

I got here yesterday. And I know this day without Edward hurts yet in a small little way, it relieves me without any awareness of the reason. I never felt so alone in my life though I am very used to this solitude.

While inside the maid's quarters, I'm sitting by the window staring at my phone thinking if I should call Alice to say that I want to quit with just one light press. I doubt that I can't do that and just thinking so much that it damages my brain. There's a part of me who wants to stay forever but there's this strong gravity that pulls me back here. It's all very abstract. I looked at the moon just by the window covered with clouds trees are seen by the moon though it's only a black silhouette, the night is very cold and rain falls from the night sky. I looked at the phone again, still wondering if I should call. And like I thought of: I can't quit. The clock on the phone says: September 15, 10:54 pm. I should just return this to Edward.

The door opened, I said still looking at the outside.

"Going to sleep Mrs. Moo—_ney?"_ I looked at the open door. "Edward?" I thought that it's Mrs. Moony who came in. But it's Edward. he still has those sad eyes when I left him in the hotel room.

"Can I talk to you now, Bella?" he said in cold manner. I missed staring at those dazzling green emerald eyes. "Privately"

"Y-y-yeah" I mumbled. Though I didn't hear any voices come out. He closed the door.

"Want to go to the orphanage tomorrow?"

"Yeah… Of course" I said wondering why would he ask that, when he started so seriously.

"Uh… About the kiss… I-I'm sorry."

"Accepted." I said very sincerely. His eyes became somewhat happy.

"Thanks, so tomorrow?" He showed my favorite crooked smile.

"Yeah"

So it came, the day he's bringing me to the orphanage. I just dressed simple. He knocked while I get ready. I finished then opened the door.

"Wow, you look stunning" he burst out.

"Should I change, I don't want to attract attention. It's an orphanage after all."

"No, its fine, you look beautiful in simple clothing." He gave me that mesmerizing smile again.

We came out of the house then I saw it, a _Travis_ car. It's so beautiful blue, my favorite color. I can't believe my eyes."This is mine?"

"How did you know?" he said as he handed me the car keys.

"Alice slipped." Then a laughed playfully.

"You know how to drive, right?"

"Yeah, but just a little more practice."

"Great! Hop in." He opened the door for me. I sat on the driver's seat then started the engine. He got in and closed his door, the car doesn't have the top covering like most of cars, I love it that way. My brown wavy hair can dance in the air. I adjusted the mirrors, placed on the seatbelt then drove away.

"Wait, do you have license?"

"Yeah, I have, but it's in my diary along with my ATM card, and everything. When are you returning it? So you stop knowing what I like."

"So figured." He giggled lightly. "When are you returning my iPhone?"

"When we got home."

"Fair enough"

We got to the orphanage in a few minutes. I saw it vaguely from my memory and nothing like I expect it to be. Seventeen years away from this place. I saw the huge changes. From afar I can see the playground had improved. When I was here, the playground is a rusty see-saw and a worn-out swing and has not much of toys. Now it has a slide, monkey bars and fully enhanced.

"Edward, my boy, I'm glad you dropped by." I turned to an old woman who said the words. She kissed his cheek. "I thought you forgot us already." She turned to me and I gave her a gleeful smile.

"Good Morning, Ma'am." I said in a polite tone.

"Is she your fiancée?" Edward looked at me.

"No, Elen, she only wanted to come here." I nodded as a look at her weary eyes.

"Oh, Bella, she's Mrs. Eleanor Stanley, founder of St. Therese Orphanage."

"Elen, she's Bella Swan, not my fiancée" I giggled lightly by his joke.

"How's Trinie doing?"

"She keeps doing some of the chores around the mansion, we keep telling her to stop doing it but she insists. She said she don't want to lie around all day doing non-sense." he said politely.

"Who's Trinie?" I whispered to him.

"Mrs. Mooney, Mrs. Trinidad Mooney."

"Oh" I replied.

"Uh... Do you mind if we look around?"

"Yes, of course you're always welcome here."

"Thank you." Edward looked at me with a smile. He held my waist to lead me to the playground. We sat on a wood bench. I looked at the children playing innocently at the playground. I saw a girl holding a brown teddy bear. It reminded me of something.

"So why do you want to come here?"

"When I was three I became posted on papers and reported on new, like I said before. I stayed here after Renee died. I don't have any siblings here in Arizona. Charlie came to pick me up, four months after Renee died."

"Oh."

"Enough of sadness please." I breathed lightly while smiling "I just remembered, I used to call someone here E_ddy Teddy_. He's always there to defend me from the bullies. He's a lot older than me. I wonder where he is now." I said staring at a distance.

"Maybe he's sitting beside you" I looked at him, shocked.

"Seventeen years ago, I used to call someone _Belly Belly_, because she's quite chubby. Maybe it's you, Bella, Belly." He said smiling.

"I remember being called that."

"It's you, and I read it in your diary." The feeling is way weird. I felt so different in a happy weird kind of different.

"We were childhood friends and we don't even know it." We both laughed from the total unexpected revelation. "I feel weird."

"Me too" the laughter seized."I have a brother, he's also thrown here with me, but I have no idea where he is or if he's still alive. His name is Embry" another shocking revelation. Embry is Edward's brother? There are so many Embry's in the world, it can't be him. My brows calmly clutched together as I look at him.

"Embry, good name" I said with a somewhat unhappy tone.

"I wish I could find him."

"Good luck with that."

"Let's move around shall we?"

"Yeah"

We went to the playground and headed to the swing, I sat on one and moved back and forth in less force, and Edward stood by my side then touched the chains of the swing. He moved it lightly with his hand. I looked at him with a smile on my lips. He smiled back at me, my favorite. I stood up to prevent myself from squealing from such cute moment. We explored the inside, reminisced our childhood memories and laughed at out embarrassing things we did like the one when we placed a frog on Emmett's pants. The moments are gold, I never been this happy in my days.

"Where have you been all my life?" I heard him say.

"Uh… Hiding from you." I giggled, which is obviously a joke.

I ran to the car to open Edward's door. He killed me with his smile again. I went to the driver's seat and started the engine. I drove away, still thinking how happy I am that day. Nothing can make this day bad. We reached block of the mansion at 2 pm, as the clock says. We forgot to eat lunch during the trip. I think we're both too happy to remember we're hungry. A black car by the mansion's gate broke my thoughts. It seems familiar. When the guards opened the gates I parked the car then quickly walked to outside's direction but one of the guards approached me.

"Bella, he said he's your boyfriend. Please talk to him. He's waiting for a few hours for you. And you know, we can't just let him in." I looked at the man leaning against his black Porsche. I can't be wrong, that's Embry. Why will he say that he's my boyfriend? That stupid bastard gets in my nerves.

"I'll handle him." I glanced at Edward and our eyes met. I gave him a don't-get-close kind of look. I walked towards the gate and the other guard opened it for me to go through. "What are you doing here?" I asked Embry.

"Charlie's at the hospital. He wants to see you." He said without any trace of sadness. His words made me accuse him of dishonesty. "I want you to go to Forks."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're all over the showbiz news. Good thing Leah watches those things."

"I'm not going to Forks, I don't believe you" I felt Edwards hands on my shoulder.

"Bella, who's he?" he whispered.

"He's Embry, my legitimate brother." Edward heard the name his ears twitched a bit.

"Slash boyfriend. And soon… her fiancée" He placed my waist in his arms from behind me. It made me feel awkward and disturbed at the same time I wanted to unclasp from his grip but I'm defenseless against him, who knows what more he can do to make me look bad to Edward. Edward let an angry look towards Embry and so did I. I was on the point of killing him with my bare hands the only thing that is keeping me from doing so is his huge body the fact that he is a black belter in martial arts and he would kill anyone anytime. And by now, I think Edward see me as a liar, not telling him the truth that I know his brother and me having his brother as my boyfriend, which is not really true.

"Always expect me to have an armalite and a grenade with me" He whispered to my ears. "I could kill this Cullen guy in just a second. Just agree baby." I was shaking with fear and these are the moments I wish I would pass out. Before I could blink my eyes I saw the two fighting like gay guys would. They were pulling in each other's hair and slapping like whores would do I was really surprised.

"JUST STOP IT, STOP FIGHTING" I said so loud that I think Philippines could hear me [A/N: really I heard it… lol *hyper mode*]. I broke out of Embry's embrace.

Everyone looked at me like was a crazy person that escaped her mental hospital. I just forgot what I said but I know it's very embarrassing.

"We haven't even started yet." Embry said looking at me then I looked at him. "But that is a good suggestion" he said as I tremble. I have seen him fight, and no one wins and lives against him."Just kidding!" he smiled. But Edward doesn't seem to be amused. I faked a smile.

"Yes, very funny" Edward said with a light curve on his lips. "How can you be her boyfriend if you're her legal brother?"

"Smart question, I'm not blood related to Bella because I'm only her brother through the papers. We can marry. I was adopted by Charlie Swan, Bella's biological father, but I still use Masen as my last name. Charlie's just my guardian." [A/N: I'm not really sure of that fact, sorry] he has his eyes pierced to Edward's reaction, maybe wanting him to cry or be mad of some kind. He has a sinister smile of a devil. Indeed and no doubt that he's as charming as Edward but I am more certain that he is a devil that lived on earth because he's more than overqualified to live in hell.

Edward looked down and fell silent.

"Something wrong, Edward?"

"You said you were adopted, which orphanage?"

"The one where you, Alice and Emmett came from." He kept his devilish smile, freaking me out.

"You're my brother."

"Yeah, hi bio-bro _(biological brother)._ Nice to meet you" he said in a mocking tone. Edward's expression looked like he's really disappointed and angry by the way Embry touches me by my arm. "And now that you know I'm alive, can we leave now? I have a dying father back in Washington." He smiled awkwardly frightening.

"I want to talk to Bella, just for a few minutes please."

"Hurry up." He said in a low and chilling tone as he rolled his eyes.

Edward walked to the garden pavilion. I felt the grass covered by a thin layer of water from the very light rain shower. "I-I-I'm r-r-really sorry, a-about the kiss" he said in a shivering voice then bit his lower lip. "Y-you never told me you have a b-boyfriend, I never knew. I apologize sincerely and please don't tell him. He might hate me."

"Yeah, I won't tell him" both of us were in a low tone.

"Are you really going now?"

"I have to." O_r you'll die. _I completed the statement in my mind.

"You can keep my phone, but c-can I k-keep your diary?" he breathed heavily.

"Yes" I answered without hesitation nor any regret.

"Will you come back?" he asked again.

"I'll try to visit, but I'm not sure when. But I'm definite that I'm not going to work here any longer." I don't want the words to be heard by him nor I want to hear myself but we both have to live in reality, the painful reality. Accepting the authenticity of the cruel world we have to live in.

He hugged me very tight, I know I can't breathe literally but I am alive, I can feel his sadness of my deportation. Like him, I want to stay by his side always. I want to say words, but I just lost all my vocabulary, but my words don't matter. I want to feel him, maybe for the last time? I hugged him tightly. He faced me and caressed his soft lips to mine. We left the brutal world of reality in that few moments that I wish lasted forever. _"How can something this wrong, feel so right?"_ I thought to myself.

~۵~

**[A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed on the novel:****Twilightgirl.x,****Rpatz-Wifey,****Isabelledward,****TwiHard01TeamEdward ****(I love you, and thank you so much),**** Layel.C, Miss F Cullen,****thunderstormtwilightnight, gemdarkstone**** and everyone else who reads my first fanfic.**

**For the faves:**

**25twilightfan**

**alisecullen1919**

**Bella500658**

**Isabelledward**

**Layel.C**

**lgarza1313**

**luluxox**

**Rpatz-Wifey**

**sarahkatherine156**

**Sasibell**

**slimemee**

**tanithbomb08**

**Tedie**

**thunderstormtwilightnight**

**TwiHard01TeamEdward (Thanks for the solid support)**

***I will continue to twelve and expect bigger and more explosive events that will happen *sinister laugh*. And I apologize for the errors. I don't really reread my work before posting the story. When it's finished, that's the time I revise the errors. Also, I'm sorry for the delay on posting, because I normally finish one chapter in 2-3 days, but we don't have internet connection at home where I write, so I can't post immediately. I rent outside. Please understand =) ]**

**[A/N: P.S. I never thought I could surpass those 4,200 words, my God. It's a new record for me (I had this chapter done in 5 days). But I love this chapter. I love the pain Edward and Bella have at the end. And please keep the reviews coming. And I need more ideas, please message me for some. Give tips on how to improve. And by October 23 (MsDayDream's birthday) expect that my first ever novel is finished (actually not the first ever but the first ever finished hopefully). REVIEW =) P.P.S. I'm still waiting for a friend on facebook.]**

~۵~

**Preview: Chapter Ten (A Thousand Miles Apart)**

**[Edward's POV]**

Three weeks have passed, and all I know is I can't take another day without her. I want to go to where she is. But how? Where? I don't even know where in Washington I can find Forks. I never thought that those three days will be hellish. I don't want the appetite to eat and groom myself whenever there's a gig. I looked haggard and lifeless on stage. I also heard my voice squeak. I never have the right mood to compose a piano piece which I can do in every normal day of my life. All I want to do is sleep and watch things I don't understand. Right now everything is out of place, it's not normal anymore. I'm falling apart without her. I cry a little bit while I think of her. It's gay I know but tears is a way of being human, then I'd rather be gay than be inhuman.

"It's 9 pm" I thought to myself. Maybe I could go to Forks in some way. Maybe Mike knows the way there. Maybe I can fly. Maybe I'm superman. Maybe I'm not Edward Cullen. Maybe Embry can understand that I love her. And maybe cancel his engagement to Bella. Maybe I'm just dreaming, there's no Bella, no Embry, not everything. Maybe… maybe… maybe I'm just so desperate. Maybe so in love that I had lost my own sanity. Every second away from her makes me lose all my control, I've gone insane, out of my mind, unworthy to live this life. I just fell so unwell. Spending all my time thinking is she for me? The answer is _maybe._

I took a bath then fit myself into likely presentable clothes. I will go to Forks…

**~END PREVIEW~**

**I changed the chapter preview, sorry, I just think it doesn't catch the readers curiosity. And I'm still thinking about the things happening in chapter ten. Gomenasai.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Thousand Miles Apart

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Ten: A Thousand Miles Apart-**

"_I love her so much, everything's aching all over. The air I breathe is not enough to supply my life. She is my life, I can't live without her, and she's my Oxygen. I can't breathe without her, my Bella"_

~Edward Cullen

**[Bella's POV]**

I pushed him away lightly thinking Embry might see me kissing him, and kill him right there. The pavilion is a private area for the Cullens no one goes there except the Cullens themselves or a special visitor. It is enclosed with a circular floor the walls are colored green with some ancient scriptures in cream with the Cullen family history the pavilion is around twenty meters in diameter, on the top is a glass dome where a gloomy sky is seen. The pavilion doesn't have any door but has a vaulted opening.

I let out tears of pain as I held him close to me. I know what I'm doing is wrong, and all these just seem a fantasy to me, to us both. I want to accept the fact that there are so many people who don't want us to be. I know Edward loves me back, I see by the way he wants me. But they just want us to be miserable. We both have to recognize that this isn't a perfect world created to make us happy. I'm a daughter of the notorious Mafia and the Drug lord. I can die any minute, with a gunshot, a grenade or in the worst scenario. There's also the fact that Charlie, my own father can kill me, and so with his devils. And Edward is a huge icon, a famous band vocalist, everyone loves him and I'm just one of those but still I hold the fact that from all the beautiful girls swarming around him, he chose me for him to love, but all of our love is nothing more than just a fantasy for us both. It can never be.

"Can I come with you?" he whispered in my ear. I unclasped my arms on his neck.

"No, I told you, I'll try coming back"

Edward fell silent. I opened a distance with two steps back as I hear footsteps from the outside of the pavilion.

"Time to go Bella" Embry said peeping through the arched entrance. "The plane is waiting." He looked at me then to Edward. "Bye Bro!" he said as he waves. I forced my feet to move towards Embry. I don't want to leave Edward standing there but I have to. _"GUNS GUNS ARMALITE ARMALITE GRENADE GRENADE EXPLOSIONS BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD, MORE BLOOD"_ words that run through my mind all day. It's driving me crazy. I see myself thinking of the consequences is I chose Edward. I walked closer to Embry I'm staring at his face, I want to imagine that it's Edward I'm walking closer to. But it's hard. No one really has the ability to replace Edward, although I see the similarity of Embry to Edward.

Embry held my wrist then turned his back to Edward, while I stood facing him. The moment was dramatic, traumatic and lunatic, I'm a lunatic. I've gone insane trapped only with one choice. I saw Edward's face, his eyes suggests agony as I am too. He turned his back then Embry pulled me. "Let's go Bella." He said irritatingly. Mrs. Mooney handed me my luggage.

"Thanks" I gave her a hug then said goodbye.

"Be safe dear" she said in a low voice.

I marched my way to the black car that was obviously Embry's. I took the seat at the back. Then slammed the door, I stared into space with my arms crossed on my chest. Embry went in with a sound of keys clinging to each other.

"So you still choose that Cullen guy to live, good choice."

"I'd rather die myself than to let you kill him." I said in a defensive tone. "And I'd rather suffer than to know he's dead." I whispered.

He started the car's engine and drove off without anymore words. Good thing he let me stay here. I looked outside the window as I watch the mansion slowly going through the distance, and Bella Swan leaving everything she hoped and dreamed for. Knowing that she will go back again to the one place I want to get away from all my life. The car trip is very silent. No one from us talked even on word. We reached the airport he surrendered the car keys and the car itself. Embry already bought the tickets so all that is left is to wait until the female voice announced our flight number.

Hours and hours passed still thinking about Edward. There's nothing in my mind but pure desperation to go back. Back to Edward back to being the PA back to freedom. I guess this is my last day of seeing the outside world as I return to Forks again.

The plane ride is absolutely boring! I can't keep my eyes off the sky, the only thing that makes me calm. I don't want to be here. I hate here, and I can't believe that I'm sitting here next to Embry, that I'm going back to Forks. Meaning I'm going back to the dungeon. I tried out different things to get my mind off Edward but he keeps on running on my mind. I can't play my iPod because all the songs are from The Cold Ones, and I'll hear Edward's voice that will make me want to jump off this plane and hug him again.

The plane landed around 9 pm. And what made the day worst is the red-head by Charlie's side. I hate that fake plastic smile of hers. I pulled my baggage down the stairs then came running towards her. I threw the baggage on her face so hard it made her fall to the floor and caused her nose to bleed. I kicked her stomach over and over again. She moaned from so much pain, which I loved.

"BELLA!" Charlie called pulling me out of my thoughts. _Why am I so brutal to her? Even in my imagination, I'm killing her. _"My dear, so you've come back. Welcome home again." He said in an untrue manner. It made me sick. He embraced me with his arms, it's really surprising that he's not angry with me. I just hugged him anyways even though I really hate him. I let go of his hug then saw again that red-head's face, I want to crush down to pieces.

"Bella dear why did you run away, don't you like it here?" she said in a irate tone. I didn't look at her as she says those words. I just hate everything she is. The two guys at the back are standing at their rear. I'd recognize those hooligans everywhere. One has a scar near his right eye, with around late 40's of age, James. The other is around 34, younger than James is Riley. He reminded me of that day when I saw him kissing Victoria. I told Charlie of what I saw but he never believed me. After that day I no longer stayed anywhere near Charlie or Victoria. I have to keep my distance from both of them including her doll, Riley. Also on that day, I had my eternal punishment, grounded forever. The reason is too shallow really. Of course the cause of that is Victoria's poison to Charlie's brain.

I hate Victoria, Riley, and James for killing my mom. As well as Charlie for being so blinded by what he call _love_, but if I were to be asked it should be called _lust_. It's very clear and easily seen that Victoria only wanted Charlie's money. Riley is always been Victoria's doll ever since she hired him to be her security guard to keep him beside her. James however is another matter, I hate him for another reason and something more, once he tried to rape me, good thing Embry likes me in a way, he beat up James for me. But James is still there because of Victoria, she doesn't want to fire him. It's another reason why I think that James is also her doll. _My Gosh, three at once! Absolutely cruel._

Embry broke my thoughts as he placed his hands on my waist. I wish it was Edward's and not Embry's filthy killing hands. But I need to accept it, rather than whining about it, I'll just have a harder time to bear the truth which will be my fate for all my life. I'll just have to die this way.

"Let's have dinner together since Bella came back to us." Embry said. I forced a smile on my lip.

"Good idea Embry, my treat" Charlie said then patted my head like a little kid, I missed that pat. Though I still hate him, I can't change the fact that he's still me father. He used to do that all the time when I was one or two. He play with me and stuff. All changed when Victoria arrived, Renee went to Arizona, maybe afraid of what Victoria can do. Renee and Charlie is not divorced. And maybe the motive of Victoria to kill Renee is to make Charlie a widow and makes it legal for her to marry him.

We rode Charlie's pick-up truck. He drove off to his favorite diner. I didn't eat much. We finished soon after then went to the mansion. I can't say _home_, it's not really home to me, home of drug lords and mafia maybe; instead it's just a plain mansion. Actually that puny condo is more of a home to me. I breathed heavily as I walk to my door. Staying here is unbearable. I placed my luggage beside my bed. I sat then pulled out my laptop, placed it on the table. I'm in luck that there's even internet connection here. I typed The Cold Ones' website. The website is running maintenance to the site. My luck ran out.

**[Edward's POV]**

We finished our album really fast, I have included songs of Bella, I got from her diary. It's very frustrating to finish the album, I know I should be happy I really feel frustrated. We're releasing the album in a week. So in the week we'll be busy promoting the album. I think Alice can take care of that, she can handle it.

Three weeks have passed, and all I know is I can't take another day without her. I want to go to where she is. But how? Where? I don't even know where in Washington I can find Forks. I never thought that those three days will be hellish. I don't want the appetite to eat and groom myself whenever there's a gig. I looked haggard and lifeless on stage. I also heard my voice squeak. I never have the right mood to compose a piano piece which I can do in every normal day of my life. All I want to do is sleep and watch things I don't understand. Right now everything is out of place, it's not normal anymore. I'm falling apart without her. I cry a little bit while I think of her. It's gay I know but tears is a way of being human, then I'd rather be gay than be inhuman.

I was staring at the mirror in my bathroom, looking at my disorganized messy hair. I stroked it a little to tidy it a bit but I failed. My hair is stiff. I looked at my face, I have pimples, I hate it so much. I need Alice, I need to fix myself. However, I'm too lazy to get out of my room, maybe later.

I washed my face then tidied a little. I laid myself on my bed, obviously depressed from her disappearance.

I've always been a kid who owns everything he wants. He gets everything he sees, born in the limelight and fortune. Not a dull moment, happiness all over, naïve of any pain in life, in this world. But now Bella's gone, nowhere near me a thousand miles away. I came to a realization that I have learned the terrors of this horrible world and now I've becoming a person I didn't expect me to be. I became a monster, an obsessed monster. I love her so much, everything's aching all over. The air I breathe is not enough to supply my life. She is my life, I can't live without her, and she's my Oxygen.I can't breathe without her, my Bella.

"It's 9 pm" I thought to myself. Maybe I could go to Forks in some way. Maybe Mike knows the way there. Maybe I can fly. Maybe I'm superman. Maybe I'm not Edward Cullen. Maybe Embry can understand that I love her and cancel his engagement to Bella. Maybe I'm just dreaming, there's no Bella, no Embry, not everything. Maybe… maybe… maybe I'm just so desperate. Maybe so in love that I had lost my own sanity. Every second away from her makes me lose all my control, I've gone insane, out of my mind, unworthy to live this life. I just fell so unwell. I spent all my time thinking is she for me? The only acceptable answer is _maybe._

I took a bath then fit myself into likely presentable clothes. I will go to Forks. I grabbed my bags and headed to the door. I ran down the staircase.

"Edward my boy, where are you going? It's late." Mrs. Mooney asked.

"I have something very important to take care of." I said leaving a trace of confusion on her face. I went straight to my car. I called Mike before entering my black Volvo.

"Are you busy tonight?" I said forgetting the greeting.

"No Sir, why?"

"Come here, at the mansion I need you" I ended the call immediately, again without any goodbyes on the line. I have to spare no time. I want to see her as soon as I can, before I die of depression.

After a few minutes of forever, he came to the mansion.

"Sir, what's the urgency?"

"Forks, Washington, now." I said in a rapid manner.

"Sorry Sir Cullen, I never went to Washington. I don't know the way there either."

"Airport now"

I scoffed lightly. Then went inside the Volvo I sat on the passenger's seat. We reached the airport at around 10 pm. I bought tickets and waited for the flight number to be called.

I felt the people's eyes look at me. I, Edward Cullen is travelling alone without a certain place to go, unknowledgeable about Forks or Washington. I prayed all throughout the trip. I prayed that I'll be safe in a place where I never been to; praying that I'll see Bella in Forks and praying for Embry to understand my emotions. I don't want to let Embry hate me for liking Bella. I don't want to lose Bella forever. The choice is hard, to choose my only sibling or Bella, my life. I never really knew Embry, technically he never been my brother and I never been his brother as well. We are strangers to each other. But I should care, he's the only living proof that I had a family once.

I asked a cab to take me to forks. The bill reached $80. The driver stopped to a hotel. I was walking to the old hotel with a neon sign board that spells "Forks Hotel: Rooms inside" the watch on my wrist says its three a.m. in the morning but with all the people outside it doesn't feel like three in the morning. I just need a rest for a while, then look for Bella immediately.

I threw my bag somewhere in the hotel room. I locked the door. I looked at the room and it's not as well-designed as other hotels I've been to. The wallpaper seems like it's there since the Titanic sank. The place was creepy. But I have to stay here even though I hate it. I lay on the bed then closed my eyes for a second.

"Edward" my name sounded sweet in Bella's voice. I smiled from so much happiness that she's walking closer.

I saw her at a vague white fog in a place filled with trees and flowers everywhere. The image is unexplainable and also supernatural. There's a fog in a calm day with a soothing environment. Her face soon emerged from the excessive fog. "Bella" I tried to say but no words came out of my mouth. I know I said it but I didn't hear myself. Bella turned her head looking somewhere else. I looked at the direction she's facing. I saw standing by the hillside is Embry. The fog thickened then the leaves from the tress fell, the flowers withered and the sky darkened. The smile on my lip faded. Bella walked closer to Embry. Embry let out his hand and she grabbed his, they are both held in each other's hand. They walked away out of the frame.

I woke up from the dream or nightmare I had. I massaged my eyes lightly. That dream caused my head to ache I looked at the time and it says 9 am. I washed my face, tidy up a bit then began my search. The place has the population of only 1,246 as the signboard says on my out of the hotel. I hope Bella's part of that population. I started asking around but no one knew Bella Swan or Charlie Swan neither is Embry Masen. I wondered. I asked other parts of the city, getting lost in the process but I don't care. I want to find Bella.

I walked to an alley where two men with a young boy probably a teenager.

From their back I spoke "Excuse me, do you know where Charlie Swan lives? Or Embry Masen?"

They looked at me awkwardly. They have that furious look in their eyes.

~۵~

**Preview: Chapter Eleven (October 23)**

**[Alice's POV]**

Me and Rosalie are at backstage fixing ourselves. It's already passed 7:30 we have to start immediately the audience is waiting.

"Alice you tell them" Rosalie exclaimed feeling under the pressure.

"Why me?"

"I can't say it"

"Why you think I can?" I said in a low yet angry tone.

"The rest of the band decided not to delay the album launch even though our main vocalist is still nowhere seen. And also due to member insufficiency we are unable to perform live tonight" I said with watery eyes, I blinked quickly so tears won't fall "Please enjoy the party and have a good night ladies and gentlemen." My tone is not as cheerful as it should and I can't by the fact that I know my brother is still missing.

~۵~

**[A/N: Thanks for reading and I'm really sorry for the short chappy. REVIEW PLEASE]**

**I may have post the last two chapters by the end of October, sorry, i just figured out that 21 and 22 are mastery exams... of course school is priority although i hate school =P  
**


	11. Chapter 11: October 23

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Eleven: October 23-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Edward's POV] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_A dark hour of October 19…_

Where am I? Oww… my head hurts. I opened my eyes but saw nothing, no light, no nothing. I stood up from the cold concrete floor. Where the hell am I? I can't see a thing. I looked for a light somewhere but I still failed. I walked straight with no idea where I'm headed for. I tried to feel something by moving my hands around myself. I touched a cold wall. I leaned to it still trying to figure out where I am. I'm trying to remember what happened before all this. I closed my eyes again.

All I remember is I was walking to an alleyway and asked two men. Then I also remember being dragged by them but I'm unsure of it, the image is a bit vague. I opened my eyes again, I travelled my senses to the walls of a dark room, to find a light switch or a door maybe or even a window. Then a conversation is heard from the other side of the wooden wall. I leaned my ears to hear.

"The famous Edward Cullen is here captive by us" he scoffed. "How much do you think we'll going to get from him?" his voice sounded menacing.

"Shut up Jared, we're just torturing this guy. We're not going to ask for money. We already have lots of those"

"But still, that doesn't stop us from gaining more."

"We already have more than enough"

"So? What's your point Seth?"

But my attention is suddenly caught by a light from a rectangular shaped door. The door is abruptly covered by the shadow of two familiar men. One reached for the light switch and turned it on making me close my eyes from the blinding bright light. I guess I have been here so long and I got used to the darkness. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the room I was spending my hours with, an empty room without anything. The walls are black and so with the waxed floor. The place was surprisingly tidy. I looked at the two men standing by the door.

"Cullen, we don't know how you knew Carlito's and Bret's real name but all we know is you need to stay here." He said those words leaving a slight confusion in my thoughts. _Who's Carlito? Bret?_ So I asked.

"Who are Carlito and Bret?"

"I guess you're gonna die, you should know" he paused. "Carlito Rivera is Charlie Swan and Bret Ramirez is Embry Masen." I was shocked upon hearing those. I guess that answers why no one knew them here. But why do they have two names?

"Is this Carlito Rivera's Mansion?" I asked. They didn't answer so I asked simultaneously "Is Bella here?" Their expression came to a wonder.

"How did you know Bella—?" I didn't respond. She's really here based from his reaction.

"JARED, STOP THIS" a familiar voice screamed coming closer to that man named Jared, cutting him off. Embry pushed him by his shoulder causing him to step back. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" he said furiously.

"Embry?" he turned to look at me as soon as he heard my voice.

"Oh, I see my dear brother's awake" he said in a mocking tone then let out a sinister smile.

"Who are you? Or a better question: what are you? A leader of a mafia?" I strive to know my only blood sibling.

"No… a drug lord _and_ a leader of a mafia" he breathed heavily. "You know, you shouldn't be here but the fact that you know me and Charlie is a threat for the discovery of our real identities that can cause our defeat against the other drug lords. But don't worry, you're not gonna die, you're just going to suffer." He smiled in an unusual manner, it made my heart pace. "Jared, Seth, don't let him escape." He whispered to the two men. "And oh, let me enjoy him first" I got scared by his statement with his scary grin again. I was beginning to wonder _what is Charlie's occupation. _It came to my mind that Charlie, Bella's father is a drug lord and Embry, my brother is his loyal right hand. I really know nothing about him, nor Bella and her family. The realization suddenly came to my thoughts that the girl I love is a total stranger. There is also one fragment that kept me thinking if Bella will really marry this man, my brother.

They held me by my shoulder it almost squished my veins to my bones. It hurts so much and I can't even feel anything anymore. They placed me in a room, I see darkness again. After they left me on the empty back space, I started screaming for any hope that Bella can hear me. I yelled out till no sound come out of my throat. I still want to shriek but I've been doing it for several hundred times. I sat on one corner and prayed. I was still figuring out of I'm having a dream or this is all just in my imagination. But no, I'm alive, I'm awake I can feel. But how? Why?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Bella's POV] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Ten in the evening of October 19…_

"Hey I was watching that" I exclaimed. Embry held out the remote control in front of my face then broke it to pieces. He pulled the flat screen from the wall then threw it with one hand across the living room.

"Go to your room, NOW" he commanded robustly.

"I want to watch." I replied strongly with a grunt.

"GO NOW" he amplified his voice angrily. I thought of the consequences of my actions so I did what he said. I may end up in the dungeon as one of his toys.

I was watching a TV show where videos of The Cold Ones are featured. I want to see Edward's angelic face. I never even watch any shows without the band in it. At that point I don't any idea why Embry doesn't want me to watch TV. If this is really one of his stupid tricks I'll kill him. That happened a few days ago how I despised him.

He didn't let me watch the next day and the day after that and so on. And from what Alice told me, their album launching is on October 23 which is tomorrow, I want to hear the news or any update on The Cold Ones but Embry also took my laptop and my iPhone (or Edward's iPhone, he gave it, and I want to keep it). He took every communication gadget available. I have no idea of the outside world again.

Before I ran away, he doesn't care about what I do, but now that he has me again, the punishment doubled, I no longer have the power to talk to anyone. Life is again frustrating; actually, much more exasperating than ever, my agony came back a hundred folds with the fact that I can't see the band any longer, especially Edward and Alice. With the gadgets gone, I felt alone again. I guess nothing matters. I'm just a body without a soul, a body without a meaning to live and nothing but a mere physical corpse. I can't define life anymore. Everything's too hard to bear. I don't think the world needs me now. I might as well die than go to Italy with _Charlie's Devils_, which includes him and Victoria.

There are nights like this that I can't sleep well, nothing but Edward in mind, wondering if he's still alright or eating well, or what he's doing by that time. My distance from Edward is so intolerable. I can't live anymore.

_Eight in the morning of October 23, the band's album launch…_

Drowsiness is seen in my eyes, I haven't slept in a complete 8 hours these past few days. I want to breathe so I went to the gardens to try to ease this pain a have. I can go here in the gardens but beyond the gates I'm dead. This morning is unlike any other, the sun is up and the warmth of the sun is felt across my pale soft skin.

"Bella, what are you doing up in this fine morning?" a young black-haired boy asked. This is the first time I saw Collin after I got back here.

"I just need to breathe fresh air, Collin. I'm suffocating inside the mansion. And I'm suffering through something right now I really need to get out sometimes." I treat Collin as my younger brother but against Embry's influence I'm defenseless and I can't help myself to think that one day, this peaceful young boy might end up likewise with Embry and my dad. I don't want to imagine him doing Embry's work because he's too frail as a child. I feel so sorry for him if that future happens. Embry hit him a lot and I'm always there to comfort him. He's twelve and I want to bring him with me during my escape to New York but he didn't want to go. Maybe he's afraid of Embry or Jared, maybe my dad.

He hugged me tight. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you" he let out tears on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you against them. I'm so afraid that—"

"Shh… say no more, nothing's your fault." I patted his head lightly. He wiped his tears then leaned his lips close to my ear.

"Someone's calling your name at the dungeon halls, he's screaming over and over." My brows clutched. "I think its Edward Cullen, the band vocalist. Jared and Seth brought him here a few days ago. They warned me that I shouldn't tell you this but I don't care. You need to go and set him free. I think he became one of Embry's toys" he whispered then pulled away looking left and right. What he meant by _toy_ is a person being tortured by Charlie's Devils. I got shocked by what I heard from him. Edward is a doll? "I know where he is Jared took me there but I don't have the key to the dungeon. We have a chance today, the devils went somewhere."

That dungeon is where Embry plays with people, torturing them until they die. Their pain is his entertainment so with Charlie's devils: Jared, Seth, Brady (18 years old – Collin's older brother), Leah and the leader, Embry.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Alice's POV] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Hey Rose, help me please" I said in an untypical pleading tone.

"Alice, you're the back- up vocalist, which makes you like the vice president, I'm just a member. That's your problem to solve" she rolled her eyes.

Emmett and Jasper sat quietly by the couch looking at me innocently.

"Should we cancel the launch?"

"I vote no" Jasper said.

"Emmett disagrees" Emmett said in a childish tone he pulled out his lower lip. _What a one big teddy bear my brother is. _I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie"

"No, we shouldn't cancel" she answered.

"All settled, we won't cancel the album launch, tonight at 7 pm all should be appropriate, no one will cry." I guess the last statement is for me. That was a moment of an unacceptable feat I did, I really hate to go on with the show but three against one is enough, my band mates chose it and I have no power in contrast to them.

I missed my brother. I'm worried about him and we've been waiting for any ransom note or anything if he got kidnapped or something. We've looking for any traces of him but the police we hired have no lead yet. We also asked Mike but he knows nothing, although it seems so unusual for him not to know. I talked to Mrs. Mooney she said that Edward went somewhere he said it's something important but did not mention any place. The Arizona airport stated that he used his passport to go to Washington but still it's still vague where he went.

I tried my best to smile to the media as I walk out the dressing room after the three people. The smile is indeed fake. I don't think that I can pretend any longer. Esme and Carlisle have been so worried also. And prayer vigils lead our Fan Club's President, Jessica Stanley, granddaughter of Mrs. Eleanor Stanley. I breathed heavily as I approach the limousine. He opened the door for us which Mike Newton never did.

"Good morning Madam Alice, Madam Rosalie and Sire Emmett, Sire Jasper." He greeted with his unusual Mexican accent. We looked at each other feeling weird being greeted that way.

"I'm your new hired driver, Seth Clearwater" he smiled awkwardly. "Pleased to meet my new bosses"

"What happened to Mike?"

"His family needs him because of an emergency" he held out an envelope. "He wants me to send you this note." I took the envelope containing Mike's letter. Then I placed it in my pocket. I know Mike, and we trusted him for several years. His sudden disappearance is unusual, in a typical situation he'll say goodbye personally. I have a bad feeling about this Seth guy, he has thus unusual aura.

Hours have passed but I just lay on my bed staring in to space and still thinking about my brother. I didn't feel the time passed by until I saw the clock, its 5:30 I need to go to the venue of the album launch to arrange everything. I went to the venue with Seth driving, he talks so much and asks many questions which I never answered. Ignoring him is the best I can do for now.

"What about Edward Cullen, do you think he's dead?" that question is hard to ignore.

"SHUT UP, HE'S NOT DEAD" I screamed out. "IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB STOP MESSING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! GET THAT?" He just made me so angry. And I swore I saw him smirk. My brows clutched, I looked away to somehow suppress my anger. He has no right to say that, he's just so unbelievable, asking me a question like that.

We got to the music hall. I opened my door before he could do that for me. Right now I really hate Seth. He knows a perfect way to piss any woman. A boy, around seventeen in a waiter outfit, greeted me by the doorway, I gave him a smile.

"Are you too young to be a waiter here?" I asked.

He looked up at me "I really need this job for my mother's medication" he responded. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill from my wallet and gave it to him. "You can include this."

He smiled sincerely "Thank you Ms. Cullen." I smiled to him then resumed by footsteps inside the music halls. I checked everything if it's in place, and as I expected, then called Rosalie:

"Hey Rose, come here, tell the two hooligans also." I said trying to smile.

Rosalie came in the backstage as I look at my own reflection in the mirror, retouching my make-up with traces of sadness in my eyes. Me and Rosalie are at backstage fixing ourselves. It's already passed 7:30 we have to start immediately the audience is waiting.

"Alice you tell them" Rosalie exclaimed feeling under the pressure.

"Why me?"

"I can't say it"

"Why you think I can?" I said in a low yet angry tone.

"Alice please, they need to know." Rosalie pleaded.

I walked out to the center stage as the waiting audience turned their attention to me. "Good evening everyone" I heard my voice escape from the loudspeakers, but I can't recognize my own voice. "The rest of the band decided not to delay the album launch even though our main vocalist is still nowhere seen. And also due to member insufficiency we are unable to perform Edward's songs live" I said with watery eyes, I blinked quickly so tears won't fall. "Please enjoy the party and have a good night ladies and gentlemen." My tone is not as cheerful as it should be and I can't smile with the fact that my brother is still missing. Emmett and Jasper came out. I looked at my back and saw Jasper pick up his guitar next to mine. He handed it, smiling at me but I didn't touch the yellow guitar instead I hugged him tight then let out the tears I've been concealing all day. He placed the instruments on the floor. He held my face then wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Let's do this. You can do it, ok?"

"Yeah" I answered wiping my eyes.

I started a song composed by Bella. Jasper began in a light beat on an acoustic guitar, Rosalie on the bass, my words followed and then reaching the second stanza Emmett made the song a little more intense as the drums added rhythm. Rosalie did the second voice for a lighter sound.

"**I don't know how I feel**

**Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow**

**I don't what to say**

**Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day"**

I followed the rhythm by little words then sang again with tears almost falling at the most intense part of the song.

"**And I know I'm not ready**

**Maybe tomorrow"** [A/N: Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne, you have to love this song!].

At the latter part Emmett and I were only heard. The melody of this song is perfect to what I am feeling right now.

"Thank you all" I said. "I think I can't sing another song, sorry" from the stage I can see Beyonce Knowles, Taylor Swift, Ne-Yo, Owl City, Silverstein, New Found Glory, Paramore, Green Day, Boys like Girls, _Travis Clark, Hunter Thomsen, Drew Thomsen, Danny Duncan _from We the Kings and many more singers and bands that includes The Quileute. The spotlight blinds me so I turned my back from the audience, I breathed heavily then walked down the stairs, and I think Jazz, Rose and Em were staring at me as I find my way backstage. Taylor walked over to me and hugged me. She has been a good friend ever since we were amateurs.

Silverstein approached the stage then began singing their song, _My Heroine_, as The Cold Ones leave the limelight.

"Ali, they'll find him, stop crying" she uttered out.

"I really wish"

Jasper held me on my shoulder. "I think you should go home."

"Yes I think so too." Taylor said holding my wrist as she smiles sincerely.

Jasper called Jared to bring my car. Jared drove me home with my car. Jared is the mansion's new guard, Carlisle hired him when one of the security guards quit. This Jared guy seems like a body builder, his muscles are huge. These new people around me are really weird. I have a different feeling about them. They don't seem normal. Jasper let Seth stay in case one of them wants to go home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Jared's POV] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"It's almost 12 midnight, Cinderella's coming home" I joked to myself leaning on Jasper Hale's black car, waiting for Jasper to get really drunk. I hate waiting that's why I wanted to do the part of Seth but I'm more of an easy to believe type of person so Embry wanted me to do the job on Jasper. This is the easiest work I ever received, destroying a band's carrier. Ha, I can have this done in seconds.

"Jared, he's down." Brady said from across the parking lot. Brady placed some sort powder in Jasper Hale's wine to make him drowsy in the middle of the celebration. The powder is also to make him lose his consciousness and remember nothing about the things he done before he lost awareness.

I walked inside the hall and carried Jasper by his arm. Emmett helped me place him into his car. He awoke a little.

"I'll drive… my car… I'll drive…" he said as if he was drunk. He sat on the driver's seat limping.

"Oh, boy, I never knew Jasper gets drunk with just a glass of wine and a little alcohol." Emmett scoffed then walked away to the halls.

I moved Jasper to the backseat, unconscious. I placed on a blonde wig and a shirt similar to his. I looked at myself and saw the similarity of me to him. The highway is peaceful at this time of hour. The traffic light is red though no other vehicle is seen. This is going to be so easy. I placed Jasper on the driver's seat while waiting for a go signal. I placed bricks on the car's tires then his foot on gas. I removed the brick as soon as I got out of the vehicle.

"I want to see this." I said to myself with a menacing smirk while looking at the black car on full speed. The car altered lanes while a truck came rushing on its speed. The screeching tires of the truck to the concrete road broke the silence in the highway. The collision happened, the car smashed with the truck. Ruining his carrier very easy, I never thought that it would end up in something worse and better that what I've imagined.

"I have to get out of here" I said to myself then called Embry.

"Jasper's done"

"So soon?"

"Yup, now meet me at the nearby hotel." I ended the call and walked to the hotel where I'll be meeting Embry, I took off the wig and shirt I burned it along the way.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Seth's POV] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I saw Jared sitting on the driver's seat while I lean on the band's black limousine with my phone in my hand. I called Embry.

"Embry, Alice went home, what about the plan?"

He took a while to answer "Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, do it to her." he answered. "Just wait, I'll tell Brady to put the powder in Rosalie's drink."

"Dude, this is the first time I'm going to do something like this. Can we change plans?" I said in a little shivery tone.

"SETH YOU'VE KILLED HUNDREDS. IS THIS THE TIME TO BE GAY?" he shouted.

"What we're going to do is worst than killing, we will destroy them." I exclaimed.

"Then good and better. Do it Seth, do it, or you'll the one I'll be killing" anger somehow emerge in his tone. The other line went blank.

I was looking at the starry sky thinking that even though I have killed many people and I may seem inhuman to cause all pain to other people, I, myself is still human although my soul is burning in hell and did those devilish things. I wanted to stop a long time ago but as it turns out, once you're a Mafia, you're always a mafia. It's one choice I can never change. Suddenly my attention is caught by a female voice.

"Mr. Driver sir, please bring Rosalie home." A red headed girl said. I think she's Hayley Williams from Paramore. I don't really watch television a lot.

"Yes, Ma'am" I answered. So this is it, I'm left with two choices: to rape a drunk and innocent blonde or my own life. But that isn't really a hard choice. Of course I will choose my own life. I'm very selfish, just like most of people. I carried Rosalie by my arms. I placed her head on my shoulder I walked to the limousine and laid her on the couch. I closed the door then went to the driver's seat. From the driver's seat, I looked at Rosalie. Her angelic face made me think twice again. She looked a lot like my half sister. She died a few years ago. Upon doing this I thought of her. What if she's the one laying on that very couch? I really hate to do this. But I'll die. I turned my vision to the road. I breathed heavily then placed my hands on the steering wheels and started the engine.

I headed to the road, going to the hotel just by the highway, where Embry is. I parked the car at the corner most part of the lot. Embry approached the limousine. I opened my door then got out.

"Rosalie's there."

In my surprise he punched my jaw with his steel fist. "You managed to do it right, even though you hesitated" he mocked. "Now do it."

I touched the part where he hit me. It doesn't hurt. I opened Rosalie's door. I held her in my arms again.

Embry smiled devilishly. He touched her cheek with the tip of his forefinger. "Beautiful. Another life to be ruined." He paused. "But it's even more exciting if it's Alice Cullen… Anyway, bring her to her room."

I walked to the elevator in the parking lot still with Rosalie on my arms. On the fifth floor across the hallway Jared is waving as he leans on a wall beside a door he has a video camera in the other hand. I took his direction and walked to the hotel room. I placed Rosalie on the bed gently, it's the least I can do before we do this and I can't let her wake up. Jared placed the camera on top of a table just in front of the bed. He checked if the view gets the whole bed.

"We'll leave, have fun Seth." Jared said in a sarcastic tone. He headed for the door and locked it on his way out.

I looked at the girl on the bed. I removed the flock wavy blonde hair covering her face. I leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek lightly tracing down to her lips. Her eyes opened and kissed me back. Maybe she thought I'm Emmett because of the body structure, black hair and similar facial features. I continue to travel down to her as she placed her hands on my back. Apparently she doesn't know what she's doing. The moment is a mixture of sensation for both of us.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Rosalie's POV] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I opened my eyes not knowing what just happened. I found myself lying on a very unfamiliar bed. My usual rose scented blanket is nowhere seen. I sat on the bed trying to figure out what had happened yesterday midnight. Shivers touched my skin all the way to my spine as I realize that I'm bare and only a thick blanket covers me. I looked around the room. this isn't very familiar to me. Where am I? Then I remembered Emmett last night, I was making love with him but why here? He never takes me here. It's usually my house or his mansion.

"Emmett?" I called out but no voice responded. I stood up with the blanket covering my body. I went to the bathroom hoping he's there but it's deserted.

Instead, I saw clothes hanging by the mirror. I took a shower and placed on the shirt and jeans. I look at myself on the mirror then saw a note stuck in its edge. I took it in my hand while the other was holding the blanket and read the unrecognizable handwriting so definitely it's not Emmett's but I read it anyway.

**To Rosalie, 10-24**

**The least I can do is to buy you new clothes, I have included undergarments. All have been washed.**

**You may not remember the night of October 23. So I need to remind you, we made love and I recorded it in my video cam. I'll be sharing it with some of my friends if you don't mind. Thanks for the good time, and you seemed to like it too. Anyway if you want a repeat, just look for me. Peace… ****Seth Clearwater**

I ripped the paper into the tiniest pieces. My breaths became longer and faster. I screamed in the bathroom. Nothing is on my mind but pure hatred for this person. I hate Seth, all I want to do right is to find him and rip him to pieces just like what I did to his letter. I mean seriously? A repeat? What kind of pig is he? I scoffed. I despise him. I want to kill him this instant. I can't conceal my whimpers as I can't take the fact that I did something unbelievable.

I pulled my hair hard. I screamed again then looked at my reflection on the mirror I saw tears fell from my eyes. He trashed me, played with me like I was some kind of toy. My visions are blurred imagining the blunder I made. the water from my eyes flowed like river as I threw everything I saw inside the bathroom. I fell to my feet. I took a few minutes on the tiled floor until I got up again. I looked for my clothes last night and saw them on a table with my phone, wallet, iPod and everything I had last night. It seems like he didn't took anything from me instead gave me something, shame, embarrassment and agony.

I grabbed my phone and called Jasper. He took his time before he answered his phone. "Please pick up." I said to myself.

"Hello?" he greeted with a sound of a person in wonder.

"Hey Jasper, please come here at…" I looked for something that has the hotel name on it, "Sunshine hotel. Please I'm in desperate need of a loving brother right now. Come please" it came out almost like a whimper and I didn't like the way I sound, I never really asked Jasper a favor like this.

"Rose, I wish I could but I can't. I'm at the hospital right now. Sorry." He spoke clearly, though in a low tone.

"What? Are you ok?" I asked probably in a hysterical tone. "_What's happening to us?"_ I asked to myself.

"Yeah, I'm still alive, I think that's ok."

"How? Why? What happened?"

"I drove last night, drunk and hit a truck. So I'm under investigation by the police, got my wrist in a handcuff." I can feel he smiled from the other line. "I'll have Emmett pick you up there. He's here most likely killing himself right now." My heart beat faster thinking if he already knew what happened to me. "He's been looking for you since last night." It relieved me to hear that Emmett still cares.

"Ok, please tell him fast. Bye" I pressed the red button on my phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

I looked around the room feeling uneasy. I fixed my things and placed it on a gym bag with the hotel's name on it. I went to the lobby hoping to see Emmett. After 30 minutes with no sign of him so went outside. I saw a silver Volvo drive to the parking lot, I followed the car. The car look like Edward's, Emmett must have used his car.

As I suspected it was Emmett driving Edward's car when he opened the door.

"Rose!" he said in a surprised tone.

I hugged him. He took the bag I'm holding and placed it in the passenger's seat at the back. He looked at me with a smile then kissed my cheek lightly.

The little road trip was pure silence. It felt very awkward since I always spend my time with Emmett in enormous amount of words and countless giggles. I have the feeling he already knew what happened but he's staying silent about it to prevent more misunderstanding to the issue. He's always been that type of bear.

We got home soon after. The mansion seems a little bit abandoned.

"Where do you think they are?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea." I answered. I just thought of something, why he didn't bother to ask what I was doing in the hotel. I breathed lightly as we headed to his room upstairs. I threw the bag somewhere on his floor then crashed my body to the soft bed as Emmett sat in front of his laptop. I was looking at him in a very cute angle I just can't help myself to stare at his perfect innocent onyx eyes. He caught me staring at him and gave me a smile then looked back at the screen.

His expression somehow changed as he glares intently to his laptop. He looked a bit shocked in a strange way. I pulled my body up still staring on the looks of his face. I was wondering what is it that made him shock.

"Rose, I just wondered, what you were doing in that hotel?" he asked in a slight touch of agony in his tone of voice. He never looked at me as he asked.

I swallowed, not knowing what to answer.

"Rose?" he looked at me with his pair of glum eyes waiting for an adequate reply.

I still didn't respond.

"Actually, you don't need to waste your breaths, I already know the answer." I got shocked instantly. But something's not actually right here, he's calm. I took a long heavy breath that tried to suppress the rapid beats of my heart. _Here it comes. I'm going to lose him._ "Seth got lost on the way, so he brought you to that hotel, you know a new guy on the job, just like Mike on his first day, right?" My brows clutched.

"_No… not right… wrong…. He raped me…" _I want to scream the words out of my throat. I grabbed my shirt and placed a fist into it with my hands shivering from the intense pressure. I want to tell him this very moment but I lost my words, I can't speak, and what if he doesn't believe me. _"I was drunk I thought the man I'm with last night is you." _Those words don't sound good together and I'm positive that he won't believe me. I felt tears ran down my cheek. I looked down to my clenching fist as the water from my eyes leave wet marks on the shirt. He walked over to me he hunkered down then reached my face with both of his hands, he wiped the teardrops with his thumb. I look at him then hugged him tight.

I still can't speak. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Take a rest." He said still with that unusual depressed tone. I lay on his bed wrapping myself into his rose-scented comforter. I watch him as he make his way to this laptop. After a few moments of silence he spoke, "Rose, I think we should take a break." My ears twitch as I heard his words. I unwrapped myself and glared at him, sitting on his bed.

"A Break?" I found my words. "What do you mean break?" he never looked at me.

"With Edward still missing, Jasper going to jail, our launch being a total wreck, I can predict that this band will escape the fame, this band will fall apart." He took breaths while stating the harsh words.

"Should we fall apart along with it?" the tears fell. "We're not just band mates Emmett, we're something more."

"A video of you with Seth is spreading fast on the internet." As I suspected, he already knew, but it was very surprising to know it will spread that fast. "It's seen in every social networking site. Comments are flooding my account on Twitter, on Facebook, everywhere. Our site's getting hate mails. We are on every showbiz talk show there is." He let out a sigh. "After all this, do you think it's possible for me to still have my sanity?" his voice sounded more of a yell, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Rosalie. I really think we should think about this before proceeding to the engagement."

I pulled the silver necklace he gave me five years ago. I walked over to him. I took his hand and placed it on his palms. He stood up and I hugged him.

"I love you but we have to take a break first, just for awhile." I wish I didn't hear those, it sounded so painful.

~۵~

**[A/N: Changes may occur to the last Chapter. And wow, I just noticed how fond I've become of surpassing my top chapters, six thousand words with 6 POVs. I'm an addict of writing. Hehe… ]**

**Preview: Chapter Twelve (A Climacteric Ending)**

**[Bella's POV]**

I was there standing in the rainstorm, in the middle of a deserted road in front of The Cullens' mansion. I heard the deafening gunshot then let my eyes see his pain as he fall upon his knees. The thunder roared. I was only a few steps away from Edward's body while Embry was holding the gun directly in front of him. I ran to Edward, wishing he's still breathing.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out as I leaned down to him. I wrapped his body in my arms, he's almost lifeless. I know my tears are flowing down but I can't feel it as the rain pours greatly. I sobbed on his neck. I want him to move and give a sign if he's still alive.

I looked up at him with fury in my eyes. "What are you doing standing around here for…? Get help." I was surprised Embry really get help. Luckily, he was able to get help from a man. We got Edward in the hospital, Embry didn't come. I wish he came back to Washington now. So he'd cause less trouble.

~۵~


	12. Chapter 12: The Climacteric Ending

**The Cold Ones**

**-Chapter Twelve: The Climacteric Ending-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Bella Swan] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Yesterday was the band's album launch.

And it's three in the morning inside the walls of the mafia's underground chamber; I was holding my breath wishing Edward's still alive. I was unable to do this yesterday because Charlie is here the whole day, he's watching over me all though-out the day, I have to assure to anyone he's very scary yesterday, I can't move without him glaring at me when I'm outside my room, it drove me insane every time I meet his gaze. I stayed inside the boring room staring at the ceiling wanting to go to that underground chamber. Now I'm desperate to find him in this hell hole with Collin.

"Collin, which room?" I said in my low tone, but it sounded loud because echoed inside the tunnel-like chamber.

"I think it's this one." He placed one key inside the locked doorknob. "It's not this one." He whispered. He placed another one but it won't open. He tried the other door, it opened but Edward wasn't in there.

I want to cry, I want to see him quick. "_Is he still alive?" _I asked fearfully to myself. My whole body's shuddering severely.

"EDWARD!" I screamed impatiently to find him, my voice resonated loudly across the dark ghostly chamber. I was eager.

"Bella… Shh…" Collin said in a low tone with his index finger in front of his lips. I hushed as he suggested. I heard a weak thud on one of the doors and I followed the sound and it led me to a room from a few steps where we were standing. I leaned my ear to the wooden door, trying to figure out what the thud is.

"Edward?" I whispered out then sighed. My heart beat paced.

"Bella…" I almost cried upon hearing his limp faint voice and breathing, my name still sounded sweet in his tone, and for that my eyes watered because of knowing he's still alive.

"Collin, quick, this one" my voice is shivering as tears of joy escape my eyes, my heart beats more rapidly along with my air intake. He looked for a key that fits to the keyhole. "Quick" the pressure I'm putting on the little boy's shoulders added. The tension grew when the doorknob twitched. I turned the silver knob quickly it opened then I hugged him while he was lying on the cold concrete floor. I whimpered in his neck as he place his arms around me.

"I thought you're gone" I said the words in a sob. My voice was quivering. The feeling I felt was both joyful and sorrow.

"Are you ok? Did Jared hurt you?" he asked. I can't believe that even if he's the one being tormented, he still thinks about me. I broke off the embrace.

"Shut up! Don't you care about yourself?" I punched his shoulder very lightly, like I'm mocking him though I knew perfectly that this wasn't the time for that.

"Oww…" he said in a cute manner.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Collin tuned on the light. I saw his angelic face. The two corners of his lips formed my favorite crooked smile. My eyes widened when I saw his bruise by his eye also the cuts on his face. I examined it a little with holding his chin and looked at it in a different angle turning his head in the process, shoving my hand away. I guess he doesn't want me to see his cuts and bruises, my heart was pounding, like the pain harpooned right through my heart. I looked at his arms and there are more cuts and bruises also on his legs.

I kissed his cheek. "Why did you let them do this to you?" I sniffed.

"Jared said that if I strike back, he'd kill you in front of me." He said as his wonderful green emerald eyes gaze upon mine.

"You should be selfish, don't think about me. No one in the mafia can hurt me because of Charlie. I'm his daughter remember?" I punched his shoulder again. "YOUR SO STUPID"

"I won't take any risks" he said in a cold manner. Tears ran down my cheeks as I embrace him tightly in my arms.

"I hate you" I said impulsively. I hate him for thinking of me first before himself. I hate him because he didn't even try to fight back. He let them persecute him. "They can kill you." I whimpered.

"I died when you left" his voice sounded very sincere with love heard between his words. "Now I'm alive in your arms again."

"Bella, we can't stay here" Collin said breaking my moment with Edward. I have to agree, Embry or one of Charlie's devils may be inside the mansion or arriving anytime now.

I placed his arms on my shoulder while Collin helped him stood up on his feet. I held him by his hip as we walked out of the chamber.

"Is there anyone else in here?" Collin asked Edward, while he was on his shoulder.

"No, I don't think there are any" Edward responded.

We proceeded to the exit. We got out while it was still dark, but the roosters are singing, meaning the sun is soon to rise. [A/N: Sorry, I can't say cuckoodoodledo-ing. LOL. I don't know how to describe that. Sorry, I'm just so stupid so I wrote rosters are singing. Again, Gomen Nasai]

We sneaked through the back door. No one is still awake. _Great_. Collin became our look-out. We have to be very stealthy in bringing Edward to my room. We passed the deserted dark hallway, nearly having a heart attack, we didn't turn of the lights so no one would wake up, we didn't bother to take any flashlights either. The place is very silent as we gone up the stairway. Edward is still weak. Who knows if Embry's feeding him or even quench his thirst?

"Collin, take something from the fridge, any food or drink, just take it bring it up to my room." I whispered.

Collin didn't reply he just nodded then headed to the kitchen.

"I can walk now, thank you" Edward spoke softly in my ear. Although I knew clearly he's still weak.

"Are you sure?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah" I let go of his arm as he grab the metal railing just beside him. He was striving to stand on his own. I hate the way he looked like.

I look at him with pity in my eyes. I held his arm to try helping him but he shoved it away, it seems like he doesn't want to become any more burden to me. Climbed the stairs with all his power, I tried to help him but he just refuses every time I tried. He fell to his feet on one step but stood up by himself, he pushed my helping hands again. I don't want to see him in that way. The pain is just a million more I need to suffer. I am the one who caused his pain, if I never have met him, he wouldn't endure all these distresses.

We passed Charlie's room very silently with my heart beats pacing. Soon we reached the front of my room. I looked left and right, feeling anxious of our surroundings. I turned the knob slowly to seize any noise. I let Edward go in first. When I got in, I turned on the switch and closed the door swiftly without any evident sound. I looked at Edward's expression as he travel his vision inside my world.

"This is your room?" he asked as he stare in my eyes, he looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah" I said with a smile written on my lips.

"I didn't know you were this _obsessed_ with us." He was talking about my walls. It's all covered up with The Cold Ones' posters in every corner, and on my study table is a complete album collection of The Cold Ones. He breathed heavily while he sat on my bed.

"_Obsessed_?" I repeated stupidly. "That is such a strong word. I just have huge admiration towards you guys" I smiled. I didn't know if the words I used are correct to describe what I really feel, I'm not really good at things like this. I'm not such a vocal type of girl.

Our little conversation ended when a knock on the door is heard. My heart started to beat fast again.

"Edward, hide" I whispered then looked around. "In the closet, quick." I have a huge closet I never use anything in it. The clothes Charlie bought for me are all too daring, I'm not used to wearing those kind of clothes.

He did what I suggested. I took a great amount of air and gulped while I was standing in front of the pale brown door. I messed up my hair so I can act like I just woke up.

I twisted the silver knob.

"Geez… What took you so long?" Collin asked irritatingly. I forgot Collin. I breathed out the carbon dioxide from the bottom of my lungs, and closed my eyes. That was totally relieving.

"Sorry, I was having this paranoia about Charlie's devils."

"Good for you, that's just right, being very aware of things" he complemented. "Where's the playboy vocalist?" he searched the room with his eyes. I saw the food in a big basket in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

"In the closet." I closed the door and locked it.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen you can come out" he cheered out. "It's just me, Collin."

The door of the closet opened. I saw Edward holding something up. I went closer.

"I didn't know you wear these things" he said in a clever mocking tone.

"I don't wear those." I said in an irate tone. "That's why it's in there, I never wear anything in my closet just the ones I have under my bed." I grabbed the t-back panty he was holding. I threw it in inside the closet. I didn't care where it lands.

"So that's why thick layers of dust cover the clothes there." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked at him intently wondering what he was thinking about.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he still has that sheepish smile.

"After all what they did to you…?" I swallowed trying to find words out. "That you almost died." I said in a low tone of voice. "You're still smiling."

"I'm not hurt at all" the smile on his lips faded. "The thought of losing you is what I've suffered through." He wrapped me in his arms tightly with my head leaning against his heated chest then kissed my forehead, shivers ran down my whole body abruptly.

"Ok. Cut! That's a wrap!" Collin joked while he was eyeing both of us.

We broke off the hug.

"Geez… I never seen any real life drama as good as this one" the black-haired kid said in a witty tone. "Are we eating or not?"

All pain just faded away right at that moment that he flashed his smile on and met my gaze.

I patted the back of Collin's head. "Just quit it." I wasn't annoyed, I was playing around with my fake little brother.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Please pay no attention to the clever little child" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Hey I heard that" the kid reacted.

I didn't reply any more to prevent longer issues. I sat to my bed beside Edward. Collin handed me the first aid kit and a towel soaked in warm water. I damped the towel on his bruise close to his eye. He endured the pain. He never whined. Edward doesn't want me to see that he's hurt so he hides them. But it's too hard for me to tolerate what I'm seeing. Then Collin handed me a cotton ball wet to a little Povidone-Iodine (Betadine). I dipped it on his wounds on his arm very lightly, preventing the pain from ever becoming worst.

"Can I take a bath?" he asked right after I finished curing his injuries.

"Yeah, I'll just give the towel and clothes later when you finish." He stood up, still limping on one foot when he headed for the bathroom. He's obviously limping, and again the sharpest blade cut right through my heart.

I waited patiently for Edward.

"Hey let's eat."

"Collin, that's for Edward" I growled. "Just take a towel and clothes for him while waiting."

"None of my clothes fits him."

"Search through Embry or Brady's closet."

"Ok" he left then in a moment, Collin came back knocking on the door.

"Bella? I'm done" Edward said peeping from the bathroom door. I saw his bare chest and his wet bronze hair, he was so hot, good thing the lower part did not show. I can't help to stare a little bit longer. I blinked a few times to control my vision from looking at him, I turned my head to distract my eyes. There was a knock on the door, but I was flushing too insanely to realize that. I returned back to reality when the bang on the door became louder.

"Coming, coming" I said in an annoyed voice as I headed for the door. "Can't you wai—" my eyes widened when I saw who it was. I only opened the door in a one-fourth angle, just enough for him to see me. "Dad, good morning" I faked a smile while my chest is pounding from so much nervousness. I signaled Edward to close the bathroom door and be quiet.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked in his frightening voice. "And where's Embry?"

"I don't know." He looked at me like I was some kind of criminal, obviously he's suspicious.

"Who's that in your bathroom?" my heart beat paced more rapidly. _Lie Bella, you can do it._

"No one, Collin is just filling the tub because he wanted to take shower here." _That didn't sound right again, filling the tub because he wants to take a shower? What a hooligan I am._ I breathed heavily wishing he'll buy it. From the background I saw Collin holding the towel and the clothes from Embry's closet, he was as shock as I was. He clearly forced a smile to his fright from Charlie.

"Good morning Monsieur" Collin greeted, he always greet Charlie that way. Charlie turned to look at him. Collin glanced at me as I wink. Charlie looked at the things he's holding. Wow, my luck just increased. It made me somehow relived.

"Do you know where Embry is?" Charlie asked to Collin.

"No sir." I know it is a lie, Collin knew where Embry with his colleagues went but he never told me. That kid is a good liar unlike me, although I know when he lies and when he's honest.

Charlie just walked away. I let out a long sigh. Collin went inside. My father will never suspect that I will do something out of the ordinary with Collin. He knows that I treat him like my own little brother.

Collin handed Edward the shirt and pants with the white towel. Edward came out with Embry's clothes on. He looked awesome, but he still has those bruises on his face. I went closer to him I kissed the dark spot on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me on my lips. The taste of his soft luscious lips made my body shudder invisibly.

"Hey, hey enough drama!" the clever child reacted annoyingly.

He placed the food on my study table. I gave a plate to Edward. He just made a sign of the cross then ate. He ate like a pig… with poise. I giggled to myself. He looked so cute.

"What?" he asked.

"You're cute."

"Haha… laugh all you want" he swallowed the food chunks. "I didn't eat _right_ for the last five days, what do you expect?" the last syllable was a pitch higher.

Collin joined Edward while I just sat there watching one of God's made perfection.

"Hey stop staring" he said cutely, the moment made me smile. I took a spoonful of scrambled egg. I placed it in his mouth like a little baby. Collin started coughing.

"Yuck! Hell to romance" he really knows how to piss me. I'm immune to it so I just held the slight anger in me. And it was uncivilized to hit a younger person.

There was a moment of stillness when Edward broke the silence.

"Embry said he'd do something to Alice and Jasper" he paused awkwardly. "We need to fly to Arizona, now."

I saw Collin's eyes widened. "Arizona?" he said while he was breaking the food in his mouth. "That's where Embry went with Jared, Seth and Brady."

"WHAT?" I said in shock. Edward was too, but he's speechless. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL EARLIER?" I shouted at him with my mouth left widened.

"You never asked, and how am I suppose to know that this guy lives in Arizona, it's far from here. I thought he lives in L.A." he exclaimed. He pulled out his phone. "Here, try to contact your family." He gave a black Motorola v3i to Edward.

Edward pressed random numbers—that I think is Alice's. He held the phone in his ear thirty second before she answered her phone. "Hello?"

He had it on loudspeakers so we can all hear. "OH MY GOSH EDWARD, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Edward pulled the phone away from his ear. We heard Alice from the phone. She reacted hysterically.

"Alice, my ears, not so loud."

"So you're really still alive?"

"Yeah, do you want me dead?"

"No… No… Sorry. So… where are you? You had Esme and Carlisle worried sick."

"Is the jet available?" Edward asked in such a straight-forward tone.

"Yeah, but we don't have a pilot." She breathed heavily. "The police found Mike's dead body inside the garden pavilion in our mansion yesterday. This is just all unbelievable, Jasper going to jail, Rosalie's shame, the band's ruined launch and you missing. Everything's complicated, why all the bad luck now? When were at the top. We'll just fell below the ground like we _never existed_." Alice sounded depressed.

"I need to be there. I know someone who can fly a plane." Edward can't hide the sadness he has.

"Who?"

"Officer Laurent… Call him please ASAP. Bye, thanks sis."

"Ok bye" he pushed the red button.

"Maybe it'll arrive at around 3 hours"

"Why won't we take a plane?" I suggested.

"That will be dangerous" Edward responded.

"Yeah, we might see Embry or seen by Charlie" Collin said.

We sneaked outside the mansion. Our escape is successful many thanks to God. I drove Charlie's truck. Collin drove home with the truck. Yup this childish fifteen-year-old can drive better than me. He didn't come with us even if we wanted him to come. I hugged him as we departed. I met this officer Laurent, Edward tells me. He's this man around his 50's I shook his hand and nodded as a sign of respect.

"She your girlfriend?" he asked while looking at me, I smiled.

"I guess so" he let out a crap smile. It seemed sure, but in a teasing tone

We sat side by side as officer Laurent went inside the pilot's shuttle.

The jet took off. I laid my head on Edward's shoulders. We talked about some things, laughed a bit. I ended up sleeping on his shoulder.

I woke up when he kissed my forehead. The plane just landed.

"Officer, I will pay you big time."

"No need my boy. I missed flying a plane, thank you Cullen."

"No thank you, thank you very much."

"Lift home?" he smiled

"Yes, thank you again." We left the jet plane.

The officer let us ride at the backseat of his police car. Soon we reached the Cullens' mansion. Other police cars surrounded the gate of the mansion but there are no Medias. _Great_. My chest began pounding again, extremely anxious of what is happening. _I mean why are there police cars here?_ Edward opened his car door and looked for Alice. I went inside the mansion. I looked around. I'm not gone a week and everything seems new again, all are different. I went to the maid's quarters where Mrs. Mooney stays, hoping that I can talk to her and ask about things.

Like I thought of, she is inside the room looking outside the window. I turned my vision to what she's looking into. There are investigators outside the garden pavilion looking for something, _clues maybe_. I stepped on a plastic bottle. Mrs. Mooney turned her head and looked at me.

"Bella, you're back!" she said in an excited tone. I smiled back to her. She went closer and hugged me. I don't know why I treat her like my grandmother. I followed her out the door when she broke the hug.

We went to the living room. Edward had just entered the mansion. I saw Alice embraced Edward tightly.

"Esme, Edward's here" she called her.

Esme came running down the staircase. She ran and embraced Edward. I felt happy for the little reunion they had. That moment reminded me of Renee.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Edward Cullen] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I hugged Esme tightly. I can tell she really missed me, I had her worried also.

"Edward, what happened? Where did you go? Why do you have bruises all over?" she asked very anxious.

"Don't ask." I whispered.

"Just tell Edward." Her eyes were pleading.

"It's a very long story. I'll just tell you some other time." Esme looked at Bella for a brief moment then to my green eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Esme looked perplexed as she turned her attention to Bella again. Bella smiled as she met her gaze. Esme looked right back into me again.

"She saved me." Esme almost didn't heard what I said as she walked closer to Bella. I can't explain her expression I think it was _gratefulness_?

But to my surprise… Esme slapped her and made her head turn away. I thought Esme walked over to Bella to thank her but it went the other way around, _is that the latest trend? Thanking with a slap?_

I ran to towards their direction and pulled Bella away from Esme, Bella looked shocked. "Esme, why?" I'm confused all over my expression.

"She knew Seth Clearwater, the one who _raped_ Rosalie." I saw Bella twitch when she heard the word. "Even that Jared, who framed Jasper" she sighed heavily. "She's the one who caused this entire nuisance."

I looked at Bella and got shocked instantly. The people who owned those names are those who tortured me. I knew the fact that she knew these people but how did Esme found out their names? And how were they involved in all these? I stood there speechless, my throat was pressing in the words. I looked at Bella who has her head down. Water ran down Esme's cheek.

"You still have guts to show your face here?" she has her brows clutched and her tone a pitch higher.

"Enough, I know those people too!" I exclaimed. Esme looked at me wide-eyed probably asking how. "They're the ones who tortured me when I got kidnapped… Stop blaming her, she doesn't know them." I lied on my last statement. Esme looked shocked, she didn't know I was kidnapped or tortured but it was obvious because of the bruises and cuts.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE EDWARD!" a feminine voice screamed out, I turn to look for the owner of the voice. "ARE YOU STILL THAT FOOLED WITH THAT BITCH'S INNOCENT LITTLE ACT?" we all looked at Rosalie. She walked in pace heading for Bella. She grabbed her arm tightly. It was like I'm the one being hurt by her grip. "SHE'S AN ACCOMPLICE, AN ACCESORY TO CRIME. OPEN YOUR EYES" she pushed me by my shoulder with her free hand, but I felt numb, I didn't feel the blow "THEY USED HER TO GET TO US AND LEARN EVERY MOVE TO DEVISE A PLAN!" No, Bella can't be an accomplice, it's just too impossible. I don't want believe Rose, Bella helped me escape the chamber, what she's accusing is not true. Impossible she's too fragile to be part of all this chaos.

Bella tried to shove off from her strong grip. "Rosalie, you're hurting her, stop it." I said strongly though motionless.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Alice shrieked from across the living room, the tears from her cheeks can't be concealed. Rosalie's attention got caught and unclasped her grip on Bella's arm. "Why are you all pouring all your fury to her? In her four months of working for us, I have known her well, and she's not that type of person."

I held Bella's hand in mine and looked at her watery doe eyes, I held the grip tighter and pulled nearer. I rubbed my thumb gently on the back of her hand. "Do you believe Rosalie?" she mouthed between her calm breaths, she looked worried and about to cry.

I just shook my head as my response. It was just an allegation, I know the truth. But I can't say that Bella's father is a notorious drug dealer and a feared mafia boss, that my long lost brother is part of that mafia. I sighed as I pulled it out of my thoughts.

Rosalie looked down, feeling ashamed of what she has accused to Bella. I looked at her with my brows clutched together.

"This is not the time to fall apart. I was thinking that we take a vacation to Canada to spend time with Granny. Let the issue settle down then come back." Alice suggested.

"No… we won't escape from this problem" I said lowly. I dragged Bella out of the room.

We looked for officer Laurent. "Can you please take us to Jasper?" I missed that rascal.

"Yes, of course" he responded sincerely.

We drove off to St. Therese Hospital. Officer Laurent didn't came in, he said he has to help his other co-polices in the investigation of Mike's death.

I asked the information where Jasper stays. The nurse said he's on the fifth floor room at room 143. The people here are professional they never let the media in for the sake of the patients' privacy and the crew acts very civilized even the most famous actors and personalities they just act professional, so I liked this place, I feel _human, _not a TV clown. Carlisle works here, one of the most intelligent doctors known.

We used the elevator on the way up. I looked at Bella. I hate the way her face looked. It's all gloomy and loaded with all agony. I pulled her near making her head lean to my chest. I felt her quiet sobs. I kissed her forehead to comfort her somehow. The elevator bell rang then the pair of silver door slowly slid open. Bella pulled away from my torso. I held her cheeks and wiped away the tears. I feel what she fell, but heavier.

Me and Bella reached Jasper's door. I knocked then turned the silver knob open.

"Jazz" I uttered out. I looked at his broken leg in cast. "How are you?"

"After the treatment, I'm going to jail." He nodded dully with a trace of sorrow in his eyes as he tried to fake a smile. "Hey, there's a first time for everything." He paused. "You're into wrestling now?" Maybe he's referring to the bruises and scars that I have. "Wait… where did you go?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Somewhere…" I smiled bleakly. Good thing he didn't dug furthermore. "Hey, is drunk driving bailable?" I changed the subject briefly. He didn't respond.

I looked at the flat screen he was looking into when we arrived. It the channel is currently set on BBC News. I read the moving titles below the 21 inch flat screen on the wall. I ignored the woman reporting the news about my possible location.

_Information of Edward Cullen's possible whereabouts._

_Weather Updates: Hurricane Maria will hit Arizona in two hours_. _How strong is she?_

_Alice Cullen's statement to her band mate: Rosalie Hale._

_The awful causes of drunk driving._

_The updates on Mike Newton's Massacre investigation in the Cullens' residence._

I was shocked by the headlines, The Cold Ones is in the news, the only one not about us is that hurricane coming, and that's a weather forecast.

"Believe it dude, where not only famous in music, also the _top headliners_. We're on the news ever since you've gone missing" I saw no trace of emotion in him.

"Oh... I guess I need to apologize."

"This is not all your fault… Don't blame yourself. I have the part I played too… Remember, drunk driving?"

"Jazz, why is everything falling apart?"

"I don't know. I just know that this maybe the end for us." I didn't notice Bella went outside the room.

"That's not important really. What's important is I'm alive."

"Don't you care about your career? I mean we worked hard to gain all this fame."

"None of it really matters now." I replied in an awfully cold tone. It's true, fame doesn't matter and in fact, I hate it… severely.

Jasper's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Is Edward still there?" I heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"Yup." He handed me his phone.

"Officer Laurent, what seems to be the problem?"

"You need to give a statement of where you've gone to… the news media just found out that you've returned, they're asking me the details which I don't know. Can you answer them?" I think Jasper heard me, since his phone is on loudspeaker. I walked over to Jasper's bed to take the phone he's handing me.

So I told Laurent about the abduction and the people involved; also the place where they can be found and their drug dealing participations. I told about Embry, Seth, Jared and Bella's father, Charlie. I detailed how they treated me, tortured made me suffer. "I think that's all. And please do alert the Washington district police in Forks. Thank you Officer, bye..." I ended the call.

"You sounded so convincing? Is that even true?"

"What do you think?"

"It sounded so brutal and inhuman… Is it really…?"

"Yup…" I looked at him with a slight grin. I didn't even notice those five days gone along with the wind's breeze.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked noticing the black and blue on my ankle.

"Mine is hammered. What happened to yours?" _Yeah hammered and it hurts like hell_. I just have to act natural in front of Bella so she won't blame herself for this.

"Ouch!" he reacted on my reply to him with a tinge of mock in his tone. "Mine is in the car accident" he paused with a sigh. "I don't quite get it, I just took two glasses of wine and a sherry. You know me… I don't get drunk that easy, I think that Jared guy is involved."

"How?"

Jasper told me the story of Jared and Seth's taking part of the two connected crimes of Rosalie and Jasper. I think it's just his suspicion. He said that Jared and Seth are the new hired drivers, or they pretended so they can devise a plan against them, just like what Rosalie thinks.

"I think it's planned. After the album launch they just disappeared."

"I think so too." I replied. "But why?"

"Beats me" I raised both of my shoulders up.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Collin Knight] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It's three hours since both of them left, by now they've arrived to Arizona. I was in Bella's room sitting on her bed staring at the door. I'm afraid of what may happen to me. Getting beat up by Embry is obviously an event happening, but I'm afraid that he would kill me.

I don't want to go with Bella and Edward because Embry told me not to leave this place and be the spy of what she's going to do, and I don't want to see her that close to Edward. But I'll choose not to tell them what Bella did even if I die. Bella always protected me against Embry and my own brother. Although I always have this image I have to keep: being this clever and childish kid and a little brother to her. I just pretended to be like that so she'd like me. I see Bella not as a sister but a potential girlfriend in the future. She's five years older than me but I don't care. I like her and the attention she's giving to me, though I need to think about that part of my life. Bella belonged to Edward, and my childish idiocy won't make her see me as someone who's not her little brother. I should just _stop_ wanting Bella to be mine.

Life really has no meaning for me but because of her I figured out the meaning of hope to my existence. And it is very surprising how she knew all my lies and truths, which I never figured how she does, she still remains as a mysterious girl to me.

I'm sure that Embry with the Charlie's Devils are home when joints of the gate creaked. I braced myself for pain and most definitely death. I'm not really afraid to die, it's not an issue to be frightened, and I've been close to death ever since my childhood. But I'm more likely to be afraid of being hurt and tortured by Embry. I don't want to be one of his toys. If he wants to kill me… I want it to be over _quickly_. And he should've done it a long time ago. I'm vulnerable to death in my fifteen years of living with a notorious mafia.

My thoughts are suddenly broken by a sudden bursting of the door open as I suspected they're here. I turned my attention to it. I never felt nervous, not even just a little shudder.

"What are you doing here?" the tough masculine voice asked. "Where the hell is Bella?" Embry screamed as he came closer to the bed where I sat. He pulled my shirt up along with my body, not letting me touch the floor with my feet. He glared at my eyes with his fury ones. "Speak, you gay" he commanded.

I'm not scared of him and I don't want to look tough either. "I'll die first before I'll speak." I whispered between my breaths and my teeth together strongly, I told him the truth. He threw me on the bed. It didn't hurt.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Where's the music freak show?" he pointed the gun at me. Brady stood by the door.

"Cullen?" I asked.

"Who else is the freak show here?"

"You… You're a freak show" I uttered sarcastically, making his expression even more enraged. He clutched the gun in his left hand. One move from his forefinger muscles and it's the end for me.

"Don't test me kid… _Speak_… or you'll die" he threatened wrathfully. "You have five seconds." he didn't make me suffer. That's good I'll just have to die here. But this is Bella's bed, I'm afraid I might stain it with my blood. When she comes back, she'll have a hard time cleaning it so I stood against the walls, and become dizzy with the rusty smell.

Embry followed my action, still has the gun pointed at me. "One… Two…" the time slowed down. "Three… Four…" One more second to go… I'll still stayed silent forever. No heavy breathings, no regrets, I will save Bella. This last breath I'll take, I spent it to save her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= [Bella Swan] =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_St. Therese Hospital… outside Jasper's room in the hallway._

I felt worried all of a sudden when I saw a teenage boy's body on a hospital bed and covered in a white sheet. The paper on the top of his body has the date and time when he died. I thought of Collin. What if Embry kills him? Even if that kid is troublesome at times, he's still my little brother, I care about him. I love him.

I saw Dr. Cullen walking over to me.

"Bella?" he uttered out. "Is Edward in there?"

I nodded limply.

"Emmett and Alice are coming"

I smiled on what he said.

He went inside Jasper's room, I followed Carlisle. Emmett and Alice soon arrived. They just greeted Jasper and talked about little things. They seemed a bit happy and recovering fast from the issue.

But I felt a little out of place so I went out the door. I think they didn't notice. That's great. I went down the elevator then to the information.

"Uhm… if Edward Cullen asked, I went to their mansion." I mumbled softly. The nurse just nodded. I headed outside.

I stopped as soon as I started to notice the clouds thicken with no stars seen, even the dark clouds cover the moon at the sky. The rain began to pour heavily. My skin felt like ice, the cold shivers travelled to my whole body.

Suddenly I felt warm heavy breaths on my neck. "Hello Bella… I'm back." A sinister voice said behind my back, I turned to face the person still trying to figure out who it is.

"Embry? What are you doing h—?" he threw his metal fists to my abdomen strongly. It felt very painful. A small amount of blood came out of my mouth. I fell to my knees while holding the aching part of my body. I gained my balance with holding his arms to stand up on my feet. He shoved my hands away then carried me on his arms, my stomach still aching because of the heavy blow.

He walked in the rain going somewhere. I was soaking wet and so was he. I can feel the heavy rain drops on my skin, I'm quivering and numb. I weakly turned my head to see where he's heading to. I saw a baby blue _Travis_ car. _This is my car! How did he get it? _I want to hit him and fight back but I'm too defenseless.He opened door to the backseat and laid me on my back, he slammed the door shut. I had my eyes shut.

Everything aches, I can't move from the pain. I took my breaths heavily and rapidly eager gasping for air. I coughed slightly and the red liquid came out from my throat, my hands wiped it off my lips, I travelled my hands down my neck still gasping for more oxygen. He started the engine.

"I went to Edward's mansion. The mean old lady said you're not there. That lady even tried to hurt me, so I just have to make her shut her annoying yap." I felt nervous, he killed Mrs. Mooney. My heart beat paced faster. He started to speak with his devilish voice again. "Oh… And thanks to my brother, it'll be hard to go to Volterra." It made me wonder. "He told our hideout to the police, the idiots jailed Seth and Jared.

"Those policemen can't beat me. I'm stronger than them… And Collin, I'm sure he's dead." My eyes widened. I can't believe what I heard. Collin's dead.

"No." I said with all the strength left in me. "What did you do?" I sat up from the backseat.

"I shot him."

I was driven by the anger I felt for him. I somehow regained my power. From the back seat I reached for his neck and strangled him in force. My teeth clasped together. It's pure anger. "BELLA WHAT THE HELL, I'M DRIVING!" he took his hands off the steering wheel when he tried to pull my hands away from his neck. The car lost direction going nowhere. At that time I don't care if we crashed or die, all I know is he _killed_ Collin.

The car suddenly smashed into a concrete wall hearing a loud collision. I lost consciousness. I'm close to lifelessness. I can't feel myself.

I need to move, recover before he does first. I opened my eyes. I'm still at the backseat of my smashed car. I managed to pull myself out the car. The rain is still pouring hard and from the broken mirrors I can see Embry unconscious. Even if he killed Collin, I'm not a murderer, I have to help him. I looked for something metal to break the door. I felt my head bleeding. I touched it and saw the blood. I felt weak, and my head spins. But I have to help him, also I smell the gasoline from the tank, probably leaking this car might explode so I have to hurry.

Instead of something metal, I saw a huge rock. I picked it up and broke his door with all my force. And it opened, finally. I pulled his body and carried him by his arms. I pulled him as far from the car as possible. I was so weak. My body's very tired of moving. I dropped my body on the road feeling the heavy rain drops on my face. I closed my eyes. That moment wanted me to give up my life. The cold is numbing, I can't feel my breaths, and I think it may fade away in just a few seconds. The seconds became forever.

While I was closing my eyes, I heard tires screeched not from afar. I heard footsteps splash to the wet concrete road. The sound seems to be getting louder.

"Bella?" my name escaped his lips. The sweet melody belonged to Edward, his voice never failed to mesmerize me every time hear it. He touched my face softly with his careful fingers. "Bella?" I opened my eyes to gaze upon his. I saw he wrote a faint smile on his lips, then he leaned into me.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Edward?"

He hugged me tight. He helped me stood up. My eyes searched for Embry. I can't see him. "Where's Embry?" I whispered.

"He's here with you?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't matter now. You have to go to the hospital."

"No, just take me inside the mansion." I suggested. He did. Officer Laurent was the one driving the car. He gave an umbrella for us. We walked inside the mansion, Edward held me on my shoulder. Inside the mansion it appears to have no electricity. There are no other people at the mansion either.

"I'll go get some candles or flashlights" the officer said. We went up to Edward's room while the whole house is very dim. The loud thunders made me tremble. We reached his room. He grabbed a towel to dry me off somehow.

We unexpectedly heard the officer screamed sharply. Edward headed for the door. "Wait!" I called him. I walked towards him and held his hands with his finger tightly between mine. I'm scared of the darkness. We saw light coming from the kitchen.

"Officer, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Mrs. Mooney's dead." Edward was shocked. "What?"

"I'll call back-up." The officer said. He handed Edward the flashlights then walked outside, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Embry may be here." I whimpered.

"Then we have to get out of here."

I nodded. I'm feeling so nervous, with the old lady dead, we might be the next.

We both headed for the main door with only the light from the small device. He let me hold the flashlight to tie his soaked shoes. He stood up and accidentally pushed my hands making me drop the flashlight. It went dark again. My hands began to shake. I became anxious all of a sudden. I let out a deep breath.

"I'll get it" he leaned down to search for the flashlight.

The sound of the thunder echoed that flared in a millisecond of light, revealing a man's silhouette, I couldn't quite make it out it was too quick to be distinguished easily and I'm not sure if it's just my imagination. A breaking porcelain jar is heard before I heard Edward groaned from agony as he fell to his knees, I think Embry threw the jar on his back.

The thunder lit the room once again with a loud roar from the sky, and there stood Embry, holding another one up and he's about to hit Edward again. I pushed strongly him causing his body to hit the marbled floor and the breaking the jar as he dropped it. Embry lay on his chest. I pulled Edward up by his arms. I hate to see him that way. Embry hurt him, again. I should have left him in the car in the first place. And let him die.

"Edward, hurry please." I whispered in my fast heavy breathings. He stood up limping. I placed his arms over my shoulder and carried his weight. I moved my left foot but it's petrified, Embry got his tight grip on one of my ankles, I can't move my left foot. I tried to step on his hand with my right but he it didn't budge, but instead he held the gasp tighter.

"You're not going anywhere" he said in the scariest tone I ever heard. His gasp made me feel close to my death. I almost whimpered trying my best to pull his hand out of my left ankle.

I dropped Edward on the floor. He managed to get up by himself. He kicked Embry on his back with all the force left with him but Embry still got his fingers tight on my ankle, he pulled my feet. I fell to the floor along with him. Edward helped me up while Embry is lifting himself off the marbled floor. Embry punched Edward, he suddenly lost his control. I can tell Edward became weak because of the jar Embry broke on his back.

"BELLA RUN!" Edward screamed out. I don't want to leave him alone fighting with that murderer, Embry might kill him too. I stood petrified. "JUST RUN BELLA" he said once again as he fought his brother absorbing his every furious blow. My adrenalin glands rushed the blood to my veins. I ran towards a few meters in the rain.

I looked back at Edward when I heard a gunshot, I saw no one bleeding, _thank goodness_. He managed to get Embry lying on his back again but still has the gun in his hands, and with that, he ran towards my direction. We're almost behind the gates.

I ran holding Edward in my hand, he's weak and has new cuts all over his body. I noticed on his arm. He's bleeding and his strength is deteriorating by the second. "Run Bella, don't wait for me" he managed some words out as he fell on his knees.

"No, I'm not leaving without you even if I have to carry you all the way to the hospital. I'm not leaving you, Edward." Once again I carried his weight on my shoulders but he unclasped my hold and fell on his knees again. I remembered he has one foot hammered by Embry.

"LEAVE NOW" he growled. He wants me to save myself. But I don't want to leave him behind. I can't risk Edward life for my own safety. I still didn't leave him behind.

I saw Embry closing his distance to us, and fast. This guy just doesn't quit.

Edward looked back to Embry, he pushed me. "GO!" he uttered out strongly. I stepped a few feet away from him but still refused to run, and save myself.

I saw Embry slowly approaching to us, with a gun in his hands. Edward still held him back to give me the chance to escape from the killer. He still threw punches and hit him which part is ever accessible to hit.

I was there standing in the rainstorm, in the middle of a deserted road in front of The Cullens' mansion. I heard the deafening gunshot then let my eyes see his pain as he fall upon his knees. The thunder roared, the sound echoed in my ear. I was only a few steps away from Edward's body while Embry was holding the gun directly in front of him. I ran to Edward, wishing he's still breathing. _Devastated._

"EDWARD!" I screamed out as I leaned down to him. I wrapped his body in my arms, he's almost lifeless. I know my tears are flowing down but I can't feel it as the rain pours greatly. I sobbed on his neck. I want him to move and give a sign if he's still alive.

I looked up at him with fury in my eyes. "What are you doing standing around here for…? Get help." I was surprised Embry really get help. Luckily, he was able to get help from a man. We got Edward in the hospital, Embry didn't come. I wish he came back to Washington now. So he'd cause less trouble. And leave me with Edward.

The nurses swarmed over to Edward and pulled him off of my shoulder. They placed him on a stretcher and rushed him to the Emergency Room, Dr. Cullen followed as soon as he saw his son. I'm very worried of what may happen to him. I have my hands clutched tightly together. I followed them to the E.R. but the nurses blocked my way, I knew they were going to do that but then I can't stop worrying about him, I don't want to stay here. I felt like the world bestowed its weight upon me, the heavens forsaken me. And everything, not even my own life mattered. My heart stopped beating. _I'm dead_.

I stood in the hallway, unknowing of Edward's blood on my shirt. I cried and cried, I can't take any of the suffering. I should have died to protect him, but it went the other way.

I saw Rosalie heading my way, she looked furious. When she closed her distance she pulled my hair off. It didn't hurt any longer. "WHAT BAD LUCK DID YOU CAUSE THIS TIME?" she shrieked. I didn't fight back at her, she's right. All I've caused them is misfortune.

"ROSE, STOP!" Alice pulled her away from me, calming her down.

I found myself on the floor hugging my knees still sobbing. The people looked at me with their vacant glare.

"Bella?" she said in a low tone. Alice wrapped me in her leather jacket. "What happened?"

I told her all what've happened. It felt a little awkward but it's the truth. My tears fell silently of my palms. She leaned me to her shoulder. We're both seated on the floor.

She stayed by my side making me feel a bit lighter when Carlisle came out of the E.R. we both looked at him as we stood up. I gazed at his eyes blankly, without a single idea what to think.

"Carlisle?" Alice uttered as if waiting how an answer to Edward's condition.

He looked at me. "The bullet in Edward's body is removed, but the gunshot caused some veins to not function well causing the lack of blood supply to his brain, it may damage the brain but the chances are low, but still it leaves him in a very deep coma, we don't know when he'll wake up." it made me feel worried when he breathed heavily from his mouth. I'm as worried as he is for Edward "Also, his body is awfully weak from excessive blood lost. We need to transfer the same type of blood as he is. But Edward's blood type is AB, that's a very rare type; other that the blood type, we are also looking for the closest DNA composition to Edward, it will help him to recover faster. We need the blood as soon as possible to prevent the chances of increasing the days of his unconsciousness." I felt numb, I felt like passing out. _Cold. Icy_. "I will be honest with you Bella. He may die this way if his body continues to weaken." [A/N: I'm not sure of this medical thingy. Sorry, I'm not a doctor =P ]

My tears fell again. It made me think of Embry. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this: I need him.

"Alice, don't tell them yet, especially Esme" he pleaded. "And also, contact the orphanage and track any of Edward's possible siblings."

I didn't hear the words from him, though I knew clearly what it meant. _Embry._

"Yes, Carlisle" Alice replied. She turned to me. "I need to go."

I nodded as a response. She walked away and Carlisle went inside the E.R. again. I tighten my eyes closed.

I trailed my steps to the comfort room and stared intently at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so unlike myself. My hair is ugly. I took the leather jacket off and washed my face to take some of the ugliness away.

I went inside one of the cubicles. From inside I heard the mirrors broke. When I finished, I went out the cubicle and saw the mirror broken. It made me nervous again.

Suddenly strong arms held me captive, defenselessly unmoved. He has a piece of the broken mirror in his bleeding fist, he has the sharp edges pointed on the skin of my throat and just a little more muscles of him move, I'm dead, it felt sharp but it wasn't painful, I loved the pain, the blades touched harshly on me. But I'm not scared at all. I knew exactly who it was when he spoke.

"Surprised Bella?" he whispered in my ear, sinisterly. I didn't try to break from his grip because I knew I needed something only he has. Right now, nothing matters just me falling powerlessly obliging to whatever sick command he wants me to do.

"No, I already knew you'd make an appearance anytime." I whispered trying not to sound strong or weak. He loves the way his toys talk back; the safest is being this motionless. And the more he feels he's stronger or weaker the more he gets turned on to kill. "You can't leave without me, I knew it… don't worry I'll come with you safely and no hassles."

"I assume you want something from me" he grinned. "My freak show brother?" his teeth was clenched judging by the way his tone sounded.

"Yes… exactly."

"So what is it?"

"Give blood to Edward, then _everything_. Everything you want me to do. I'll do it. Everything you wish, I'll do it"—it felt wrong and at the same time right to say the words, wrong because it's completely against my will—"Just please… Save himI made my tone assuring to convince him. As soon as he heard my words his hand loosened lightly from my throat. I knew the next thing coming, migrating to Volterra.

"Even Volterra?" he laughed a throaty laugh.

"I said everything, right?" I tasted something bitter on my tongue.

"Good" he pulled off his grasp and threw the piece of mirror away creating a sharp clinging echo. "Wait for me in the lobby… now go"

I left the Comfort Room abruptly.

"_All for him, I need to do this for him. Just don't die Edward"_ tears almost fell.

I went to the I.C.U. where Edward probably lies. I went inside. I sat beside the bed.

I looked at Edward's angelic face ruined by the respirator in his mouth. He looked like he was just sleeping. I began to cry as I realize that I may not see this lovely façade any more when I moved to Italy with the mafia. I don't want to be far from him, I can't imagine the life I'm going to have with him that far from me.

"I really wish you could hear me because I never told you this before" I breathed heavily. "Sometimes I wish I never been Bella Swan, or you to be Edward Cullen." I cried. "We are meant for each other but everything's _complicated_.

I laughed disturbingly to myself, an eerie kind of chuckle. The smile faded when I clinched my lips together and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Maybe in our past lives, I'm Cleopatra and you're Mark Anthony" I giggled sorrowfully. "Or I'm Juliet and you're Romeo…."—I hated the way I sound… I'm so pathetic—"I strongly believe that we are the souls for each other. It's funny how fate always finds its ways to intertwine us. But I guess this generation, we can't be.

I held his hands with both of mine.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. And I have to say goodbye while you're sleeping. All these are not easy for me. Bye" I hate the word. "I love you so much." I kissed his hand with my soft lips as I silently let the tears flow down my cheeks. "Oh, God, please let him live and let him find someone better than and, help him move on." I sniffed and dried my tears. "Please wake up. I love you more than anything else, bye." I kissed his hand again, this time my lips pressed firmer and longer to his cold pale skin.

Someone knocked, breaking me out of the kiss. "Let's go Bella." Embry said in a mocking tone with the pitch higher on my name as he shows the band aid boastfully, like he's slapping the fact that he did what I asked him to do and me following what he wants…

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=END PART ONE=-=-=-=-=-**


	13. Teaser for Part Two: Anna Maria

**(The Cold Ones: Part Two)**

**-Anna Maria-**

**Synopsis:**

**When Charlie died a year after Edward's coma, Bella ran away from Volterra and far from Embry and his new born Mafia. She went to France, a place where Embry can't find her. She lives in an apartment and found a job in a restaurant, as a singer for four years. Later she gets discovered by a manager and gains popularity throughout France. She is then invited to move to L.A. to record her first album.**

**What happens when Edward sees her after their five years of parting?**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-[Bella's POV]-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I'm holding my breath, what if I didn't win. I'm holding my two fingers crossed, got my ears tightly shut as the drum rolls began to pace its heavy beats. My chest still pounding, I have this feeling; it's a mixture of both excitement and nervousness. My palms are sweating excessively cold. I held back my breaths. I want to prevent myself from having a heart attack. I want to scream now. In just a few seconds, someone's name will be announced. I was hoping to hear my name.

"ANNA MARIA!" the host said in excitement.

"Anna Maria?" I thought to myself. "Oh right, that's me… I was hoping for a Bella Swan to be called but I forgot I left the part of me behind the walls of my own self." I stood up. I got what I wanted; I got the Best New Artist of the Year award. Jake held my hand.

"You need to go and claim your trophy, congrats, Anna" he said while he held my hand. I looked into his deep black eyes. I stood up. I want to avoid his stare for that moment devoid of a valid reason. I made my way to the center stage. I took a deep calming breath before taking the first stair to the stage.

I can't believe I won against Angela. I felt a bit relieved yet anxious in a way. Angela is really good, I don't want to disappoint her also. I took the trophy Tanya's handing me. I gave her a grateful smile, as I receive the golden trophy.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-[Edward Cullen]-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Bella!" I called her name. She turned to look at me still with those mesmerizing gleaming doe eyes. Those five years had taken forever for this day to come. I even thought I'd die not seeing her again. I held her close and touched my hungry lips against hers, longing so long for that love I'm missing for years. I have my grip tight around both of her arms. She pushed me away strongly, and then looked at me from head to toe, still in shock. She shook her head slowly while looking steadily in my green emerald eyes. She took a small step backward and turned her back them took a huge rapid steps opening my distance to her.

After a few moments, I realized that the woman I've lost for such a long time is walking away just like that. The person I can't live without. The one who caused my suicide attempts. I ran towards her and blocked her way.

"Bella!" I said again.

"A-am I suppose to know you?" her mumble surprised me.

"YES! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KNOW ME!" I uttered strongly. "I'M EDWARD CULLEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

**Sadly I've been receiving bad reviews about the cold ones, so I've decided not to continue unless anyone would volunteer to beta my works for Anna Maria and the past chapters of the cold ones. I'm willing to continue.**

**And please let my explain myself. I'm writing every midnight so it's just normal to be tired and don't realize the mistakes I've made. SORRY FOR THAT.**

**Other than staying up every midnight, I'm too lazy to reread my works! GOMEN NASAI**


	14. Anna Maria Chapter One

**Anna Maria**

**-Chapter One: The Meaning of Death-**

…

— **[Bella] ****—**

I, Bella Swan, am dead. After I parted with Edward, not less than a year now, life gave me no meaning. There is no more reason to live this life. Volterra had been hard for me to survive, especially the language. Nothing in here ever gave any sense to me. Even the real reason of being here is unknown, unclear, and vague. Even the thought of killing myself crosses my mind most of the time as my reminiscence of Edwardremains in me. Most of what's in here are those I hate, except it's in Italy. I thought of running away again is another option in escaping this life. I became nothing but a body, a living corpse. The pain of the past still haunts me.

But in 85% I am very, very happy I know that Edward can still be alive. So the reason isn't really that vague after all, the reason was clear but it's just now that I realize that I went here, obeyed Embry because I saved Edward's life from fading away. I left his ruined life and returned his perfect melody in his music, music was his life and I placed the blank notes made it all awful. If it wasn't for me, The Cold Ones are still a group. I ruined them. Very much. But having to part with Edward is the most terrible climacteric disaster that had ever happened to me.

"CHARLIE!" the scream broke my thoughts. The voice came out from Embry. "Bring him Quick!" Riley and James loaded Charlie's weak body on their shoulders. I stood up from the staircase's third step. They came out from the living room. It's Wednesday meaning football night, they were always drinking during watching. Charlie has a heart disease. This situation is normal actually. He had three attacks before this one. He never dies. The ruthless grass never dies, like they all say.

I went inside my room. I felt like crying once again. I stood up and went into my room, the only place I can have the private time of my own. I lay down just feeling down like the usual. It's like I lost everything since I went here, more than a million miles from his gentle face, the soft pale skin and the gorgeously piercing green emerald eyes and how can I forget those flushing crooked smile, my favorite. We're both a world apart. I wonder what he's been doing. His image forming on the back of my mind made me smile. I guess, he left my life less miserable by leaving me with these memories and made me feel loved even just for a short little while.

The songs on their last album. Seven are songs I wrote, I never thought that Edward will be using the songs inside the notebook.

_Leave Out All the Rest_, the saddest song I ever wrote for myself. It became the carrier single. The one that he sang on that talk show.

_When We First Met_ (Automatic Loveletter), I wrote that for Edward, it just describes what I feel for Edward.

_Tomorrow _(Avril Lavigne), about the lies that I realized in my life and more that will be discovered tomorrow, the next day and the great future that lies ahead.

_My Heart_ (Paramore), I got the idea of the song on a Television show it was before I ever met Edward personally, when I was still just one of the avid fans of him, I remember myself obsessing towards him dearly.

_The Only Exception_ (Paramore), this song, is for Edward also; it's true that I told myself not to love anyone because of Charlie.

_Before It's Too Late_ (Goo Goo Dolls), "nothing is real 'til it's gone" the oldest song written there, the first song I wrote, it's for Renee actually, I wrote it when I was ten, right after Charlie hit me in my face and punched me several times. And my personal favorite,

_You and Me_ (Lifehouse), another for the endearing Edward Cullen.

I smiled to myself as I recall the memories of Edward… the very thing I live for.

**~ζ~**

The next day is unexpected. I woke up when Embry went home throwing things around loudly, I went downstairs immediately to see what is his problem or a matter at hand.

"Embry?" I mumbled. "Why?"

"Charlie's dead" my eyes widened as I finished processing the words in my mind, _'My father is dead'_ I didn't know if I should feel happy, sad, or extreme guilt—I was completely emotionless, still, steady, devastated—but I was just sure… sure that he's gone, I'm afraid, afraid of Embry afraid of Riley and James.

It is now obvious that those three will be leading the Mafia, the Mafia Charlie built in Volterra, another strong alliance, another hard dungeon to break-free from.

"We'll be holding a ceremony for him." he uttered.

"_His body may burn upon entering the church."_ I joked quietly as I smirk invisibly. "Where is he now?" the curiosity killed me.

"Of course in the morgue"

I ignored his words and went upstairs I lay on my bed.

The emotions mixed within me, I have no idea what to feel. _Joy? Gloom? Victory of vengeance? Sorrow maybe?_ But no nothing at all, I never shed a tear. I hated him yet he's my father, I'm certainly not happy of his death, not sad either. I don't really know what to feel for him… but something inside me kind of told me that it was just pity. Maybe it was the heart inside me, but I killed that heart a long time ago.

'_I'm not sure if I… I still have one'_

**~ζ~**

I was in a middle of a wonderful dream of Edward Cullen by my side when Embry shoved the dream with his loud thuds on the door.

"Bella!" he punched the door angrily and turned the knob with all his force. "Open the door" he half-shrieked.

I opened my lids slowly then stared at the blank ceiling. His bang resonated louder in my ear. i didn't want to get up yet but I forced myself to stand on my feet to prevent him from breaking my door to shreds.

I opened the door reluctantly. His looks made me still, trying to figure-our his expression. I felt like he wanted me to do something I won't like. His stare is foreshadowing devastation. "Get dressed" he commanded coldly with a tinge of agony in his tone. It was obvious that he's still grieving about Charlie's death—I can't even figure out why he's more of the real child of Charlie than I am—I felt like I didn't lose much on his death.

"Did you hear me?" he broke my thoughts.

I nodded once in reply.

"Immediately" he turned his back leaving me into stiffness. I think I didn't hear what he was saying when he said it. But after a few moments, I figured out what he said. 'Get dressed, Charlie's burial is a few hours later'

Embry didn't agree on the idea of the funeral. He just thought that Charlie should get buried the next day, he never told us the reason.

I managed to fit myself inside a white silk dress that reached my knees. I just think that I should wear white other than black, after all, Charlie deserved respect; it's just as right for him, he's my father after all. I want to give every respect I can.

**~ζ~**

_At the funeral_

The ceremony had just ended, the Italian language isn't new to me anymore and I could understand little of it, though I was still struggling. I was studying the French language even if I'm in Italy, the languages doesn't really vary. I have every intension to go to France. That way I can run from Embry and his dirty business.

"_(In Italian) _Condolences, Isabella, your father had been good" it was Elizabeth Russo from next door of our apartment.

_Good_. I didn't realize that this word have an all new meaning. She has absolutely no idea what Charlie is. And from what I know, it's not anything near _good_.

I nodded in response. The sheer agony came rushing into me. I shoved the bad thoughts out of my head because this isn't the time to think about that now. The old lady gave me a hug. It relieved my senses somehow.

Victoria, Embry, Riley, James and I were left alone on the site.

"_(In Italian) _Embry, I'm going to walk a bit" Embry was taking a last look at Charlie's grave, I could tell he was still grieving on his death while Victoria on the other hand, was invisibly rejoicing. She was that good at acting.

He didn't response. I assumed that his silence means he gives his consent. So I hurried away from them.

I walked across the park's grassy fields, I can't count the miles anymore, I just lost that ability. Everything was serene. Just the right place for souls. Peace. The chilly breeze dashed along my pale skin, it was a weird set of air that touched me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and it gave me goose bumps in every inch of my skin. I was staring blankly at the concrete road. There was nothing running on my mind. I forgot how to think.

From afar I could see a very familiar silhouette. I guess it belonged to someone I last saw just about a year ago. Alice.

I stood still. Why here? In all the places in earth, how can it be possible for her to come here? At this very cemetery.

I could still see her evidently beautiful features. She didn't change a little. She was still the perfect little pixie that I remember. But why is she here? Why was she standing before a marbled graveyard? Who died?

My heart began to pound as it crossed my mind. Edward had told me the real story of his life before. He was born in Italy. He spent his early years in Volterra with Embry before they were abandoned by their father in that orphanage where I was also thrown into. I remembered Edward mumble something about dying in the land where he was born. He told me his story when we went to that orphanage in Arizona.

Embry suggested this place. He wanted to make the new life here. Because he was also born here.

My thoughts were cut off when Jasper walked in behind Alice, and following Jasper was Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

There was no bronze-haired man following. My stomach tightened. My knees weakened. I was numb that very second. Where's Edward? If he was there I could run towards him and hug him as tight as I can. But there wasn't a perfect Edward Cullen with them. My hands began to shake and sweat cold. My heart was pounding exuberantly in my chest.

"Impossible" I whispered to myself. I was shaking my head so much to try to shove away the thought but it keeps coming back into my mind. "No . . . Impossible, you're still breathing when I left." Tears ran down my cheeks. "This is just a nightmare, I can't be awake!" I shrieked to myself. My breathing was pacing insanely. I couldn't think—I don't want to think. "It can't be" I whispered.

My oxygen supply was running low. I knew that I might be wrong. This feeling was just a hunch. I should still see the name engraved in the tombstone. I can't assume that he really died. I wiped away my tears and hid behind a tree with a thick trunk. I'm sure they won't see me. I'll just wait for them to leave and make my move.

After a few minutes of the unbearable feeling that Edward died, I peeked to the gravestone to see.

But all pain came back to me as brain finished processing all the letters engraved on the tombstone.

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN**

I don't know what to think. Suddenly the world turned black.

… … …

**[Preview of Chapter 2: A Victorious Breakout]**

"Bonjour! Pouvez-vous m'aider?" (Hello, Can you help me?)

"Désolé" (Sorry) the man turned another direction and walked away from me.

I tapped another shoulder from the huge crowd. "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, madame, mais j'ai un problème." (Sorry for bothering you, miss, but I have a problem.) She turned to face me. She looked so young, maybe around 17 or 18 maybe. I was stunned before I could speak my words out. "Où est le bus en route pours l'Paris?" (Where is the bus on the way to Paris?)

"Tout droit" (Straight ahead) she pointed across the road. " Je vais y aller. Tu veux que tu viennes avec moi ?" (I'm going there. Do you want to come with me?)

"Oui, mademoiselle, merci beaucoup" (Yes, miss, thank you very much)

I shook her hand and thanked her more with a grateful smile. We walked side by side. I didn't introduce myself to her yet, I guess I was waiting for her to go first, although it may be very rude because I should be the one to introduce myself since I approached her.

"I'm Angela Deveraux, and I think you're an American girl lost in France."

My eyes widened. Ouch! My head hurts, my tongue's twisted… and after all the French training I put myself into… SHE COULD SPEAK ENGLISH! I smiled knowing my burden has decreased a little. "I'm Bella… nice to meet you." I still managed the words out of my mouth. I will have to guess that I met the first trust-worthy person in France.


End file.
